The Dawn of the Sun
by blackwolfwrites
Summary: In the fourteen years after "The Dance of the Stars," Mewni has been at peace under the reign of Queen Star and King Marco. Yet the dangers aren't completely gone. A new threat is poised to tear everything apart and test the old and new generations of heroes and the Blood Moon itself.
1. Chapter 1

**It is time...Welcome back to the third and final installment of _The_ _Sign of the Moon AU_. Btw, if you are new, I'd _strongly_ suggest reading _The Sign of the Moon REDUX_ and _The Dance of the Stars_ (soon to be redux'd as well) first. This is truly gonna be an epic, and I'm getting this started because this will be a long fic (about 30 chapters), and chocked full of great adventures with familiar faces. Aside from _Starco vs_, this is going to be a main focus. Enjoy.**

* * *

Far, far away in the magical land of Mewni, crowds of eager visitors gathered in the narrow streets around the Butterfly castle, the seat of power in the dimension. Usually, the small town was quiet, especially in the summer when the scorching sun and muggy heat kept its Monster and Mewman inhabitants inside. But today was different. A festive mood hung in the air, generated by millions of beings patronizing restaurants, buying souvenirs, and snapping pictures. They whirled around with the frenzy of honeybees near a hive. One might say everybody in the dimension was in this one spot, for once, it wasn't an exaggeration. Mewmans, Monsters, humans from the joined city of New Echo Creek, demons, Pony Heads, Pigeons, Waterfolk, Spiderbites, and more formed the crowds and coexisted in a harmony not possible a generation ago. They came by cars and trains, mule carts and horseback, and by foot even, to witness the historic event that would soon unfold. For on this day—the third of Dartuk—in the sixteenth year of the reign of Queen Star Butterfly the Underestimated and her king, Marco Diaz-Butterfly the Just, the new princess was turning fourteen years old. As mandated by tradition, she would receive the magic wand and begin training to become the next queen.

High above the celebration, a pair of watchful, brown eyes scanned the gathering with a sense of foreboding. _Why does it have to be today? _Princess Andromeda Diaz-Butterfly, the queen's firstborn daughter and heir, sighed as she leaned against the railing of the observatory on the tallest tower. The heavy breeze ruffled her royal blue princess dress and her long, dark blonde hair, bringing in a myriad of scents: the sweetness of corn, the bitterness of asphalt, and the mustiness of sweat. _Gross_, the princess wrinkled her nose. Being half-Mewman had its advantages but an enhanced sense of smell was not one of them. Even in her private sanctuary, the impending weight of the day intruded through odor.

It was insane to think her mother invited the entire _universe_ to her birthday, and it was even _more insane_ that they showed up. Yet here they were to celebrate the offspring of their beloved leader with the same fervor of teens at a boy band concert. Just thinking about the amount of expectation hovering around the princess was terrifying. How could she live up to the expectation around her? It almost seemed a sin to think that anyone could diminish the bright, blazing supernova that was Star Butterfly. At fourteen, she slew Toffee after first being killed by him and brought an end to the Fritz. At fifteen, she defeated Eclipsa, Meteora, and Mina, fulfilled a major prophecy, and became queen after her mother's death. And at nineteen—_nineteen!_—she united the Mewmans and Monsters and formed a resistance army to rescue Mewni from Globgor, the Mad King, all while raising two children with her literal soulmate. In short, Star had to be the most badass warrior-queen in all of Mewnian history. She _is_ Mewni. Who dared thread in her gigantic footsteps?

Yet the whole universe expected Andromeda to do so. One day, she would be crowned _Queen _Andromeda and would bear the task of running the kingdom and carrying on the now-coveted Butterfly family name. _I think I'm going to be sick_, the princess swayed as the world spun for a moment. She wanted to ditch the crown and dress and run far away from everything. Maybe she'd retreat into the Forest of Certain Death with a few books and her short sword. No one would find her there.

"_Are you sure about that?_" asked a welcoming voice in her head. "_Mom and Dad know to look for you there, and of course, I'm your twin._"

Her brother, Orion, joined her, and the bond grew fuzzy with warmth. "_True_," she admitted through their private connection. "_I guess I can't pull an Eclipsa on this_."

She appreciated his company and the mental bond between them. It was a side effect of their parents' bond, which was knitted together by the mysterious Blood Moon. Orion and Andromeda could speak to each other without speaking and sense each other's emotions, although thankfully, their version of the Blood Moon bond was limited. The telepathy and ability to know each other's feelings was restricted by distance and willpower. If either of them didn't want to talk, it shut firmly. However, they didn't need a mystical bond to know each other—they shared a womb, after all.

But age started to amplify their physical differences as it tends to with fraternal twins. Andromeda favored their father with his dark eyes and thick, expressive eyebrows even though she had her mother's Mewman strength. On the other side, Orion was truly Star's son. His hair lightened with age, turning blonder and less red. It earned him the nickname "Rye" among family and friends. His one stamp from the Diaz side of the family trees were his deep green eyes, which he inherited from his _abuela_, Angie.

"_And if you run away, you'll miss an opportunity to look fancy with me_," Orion wriggled his thinner eyebrows.

She flashed him a wide smile, connecting the blue stars on her cheeks. The royal stylists loved to coordinate their outfits. Andromeda's dress started out royal blue on the bodice—the official color of the crown princess—and darkened into a deep midnight blue on the skirt. Sparkly rhinestone beads formed the stars around the outline of a Blood Moon. The dress was pretty—Andromeda had to admit that much. As for her brother, he wore a navy prince suit with long coattails and gleaming brass buttons. He also had a small field of stars on the cuffs of his sleeves with Blood Moon cufflinks. It was weird seeing Orion look so put together and with his unruly, scruffy hair slicked back.

"_You know matching your sibling isn't as cute when you're older_," she said.

He nodded, "_Yeah…not so much now_,"

"_I miss the simpler days_."

Orion frowned, speaking aloud when the bond weakened, "It's your birthday, Andie, not your funeral. Lighten up."

"It's the death of my old self, Rye," her cheekmarks flashed briefly. "Everything is changing too fast. I was thirteen yesterday—I can't imagine being _queen_."

"At least you get to imagine being important to Mewni. The kingdom doesn't care I was born, y' know."

His words hurt. As much as Andromeda hated the spotlight, her twin didn't receive any attention from the public aside from birthday wishes from the family and a promise from Star that they'd do something special after the Wand Ceremony. Only the firstborn daughter of a Butterfly queen inherited the throne and the wand—not any of her other children. Not even her twin son born with magic ability.

The pinkish-red suns on Orion's cheeks pulsed dimly, and Andromeda reached out to ruffle his hair, "You always be cool to me."

"Nah…"

"Yes. I mean, we are wombmates for life."

"Forever and ever," he smiled. The clock tolled in the distance, and judging by the number of rings, it was eleven o'clock. One hour to the inevitable. Orion jabbed her playfully, "You know, we have some time to kill…"

"Absolutely not!" She knew what he was thinking even without tapping into the bond.

"Andie…"

"No!"

"C'mon—"

"Nope."

"But it's our favorite activity."

"You mean _your _favorite, Rye," the princess crossed her arms. "I refuse to get on a wild warnicorn with you!"

"You mean _unicorn_," he rolled his eyes. "Didn't you listen to Mom when she pointed out the difference between them?"

It had to do with size—Andromeda suddenly remembered. Warnicorns, the mounts of the queen and the Kingsguard, were bigger and stockier with thick legs and feathering around their hooves. Unicorns were different—smaller, slighter, and wilder.

The princess replied, "Maybe I did…isn't Sir Runs-A-Lot a warnicorn?"

"He's _both_, Andie. Don't be disrespectful."

She rolled her eyes, "Anyways, I'm not going."

"Please…?" Orion switched to another tactic—his "woobie eyes." They worked on Star all the time, but Andromeda usually resisted them. _Usually_. Today, the mischief glinting in his eyes eroded her resolve. _Dammit!_ "Fine," she relented. "But…_but,_ I better not fall or get my dress dirty."

He grinned at his victory, "Don't sweat it, sis. I got you."

"I wanna come too!" A third voice piped in, and the teens looked down into a pair of sparkling blue eyes gazing up at them.

"Jupiter, get out!" They shouted at the youngest member of the Diaz-Butterfly family.

The young princess was five years old. Their parents always wanted another child, but they were too busy rebuilding Mewni after the war to try again for nine years. While Andromeda and Orion favored one parent over the other, Jupiter was a good blend of both of them. She had Star's eyes and Marco's dark brown hair, which she wore shoulder-length and often in pigtails. The lavender ringed-planet cheekmarks inspired her name as well as a cultural misunderstanding. In the Earth Dimension, Jupiter is the largest planet, but Star assumed the gas planet was the _Queen _of Planets. Regardless, the name stuck.

"I wanna go too!" Jupiter puffed out her cheeks. "I'm tired of being cooped up in the castle."

"You're not coming, Jupe," Andromeda put her foot down. "This is big kid stuff!"

"I'm telling Mommy!" The girl hollered in indignation.

Orion smirked, "Go ahead. She'll let us do it."

"Then I'll tell Daddy."

Both teens froze, "_Oh no_."

King Marco was the most influential and inspiration king in Mewnian history. Period. He rose to prominence from utter obscurity like the sun rising from the darkness. His list of achievements was just as amazing as his wife's. He was her guide on Earth, her personal squire, the general of her armies, and her prince before becoming king. As Star's partner, he stood up for Monster rights and against the royals who were bent on keeping them apart because he wasn't born a prince. To finally prove his worth once-and-for-all, he killed Globgor and saved Mewni. On top of that, he used to bring Andromeda to this spot every day to watch the sunrise until she turned ten. It was their thing—he had a special activity with each other his children. How could she disappoint him?

"_What do we do__?_" Orion panicked.

"_I got it_," Andromeda nodded to him, then said to their little sister, "Hey, Jupiter, how about we play another game of _Royal Secrets_."

"_Royal what?_" questioned Orion.

"_It's a sister thing_," she winked.

Jupiter caught on quickly, "If I go downstairs and keep quiet, what will I get?"

"A trip to the Mosh Pit," Andromeda promised, figuring the five-year-old would forget in a day.

Jupiter squealed with joy and pranced around the balcony, "I'm going clubbing!"

Her sister grabbed her arm and put a finger to her lips, "Shh…remember the bargain, sis."

"I will!" She raced out away.

Orion raised an eyebrow, "You're good."

"I told ya, it's a sister thing. You wouldn't get it."

"Man, I wish I had a little brother."

"Don't we have unicorns to ride?"

"Oh, right. Let's go!"

They snuck downstairs, past the guards at their posts and the visitors on tour led by the castle staff. They were too busy marveling at royal portraits and artifacts from the war to notice the teens slipping through. As they grew closer to their impromptu adventure, Andromeda's grin grew wider and wider. This could be fun. If she had to say goodbye to her old life, why not do it in style? Suddenly, a shadow loomed over them, "What are you two doing?"

"Aunt Higgs!" They jumped as the Captain of the Kingsguard glared at them. Of course, she'd be the one to find them. Her piercing green eyes saw everything that happened on castle grounds. _Everything_.

"Uhh…we were just stepping out to get air," the prince tried to speak normally.

The redhead narrowed her eyes and shook her head, "Honestly, Orion, if you're going to be disobedient then here—" She tossed him Marco's dimensional scissors. "—Do it right. I swear you're as daft as your father."

"Thanks?" He watched the knight walk away. "_Do you think she still likes Dad?_" he asked Andromeda.

"_Wouldn't be surprised, but it doesn't matter_," she shrugged.

After the awkwardness of the moment passed, Orion opened a portal to the Forest of Certain Death. Peace settled on Andromeda the second she stepped into the Mewnian wilderness. Her senses took in the serenity of freedom: there were no walls or fences or hopeful visitors caging her in. The tangle of trees, vines, and brush stretched endlessly around her for many miles in all directions, interrupted only by deer paths, meadows, and streams. She stepped out of her blue boots and let her toes root themselves into the rain-cooled earth. The squishiness was oddly pleasant. When she opened her mouth, she tasted the bounty of the forest so vividly that she could picture every bird flying overhead, every deer passing through, and every leaf fluttering in the wind. The mustiness and earthiness of it all remaindered her of a pint of ale, and she drank freely until a giddy laugh ruptured from her in shaky gasps.

"_Need a moment with nature?_" Orion tapped her shoulder.

"Oh, shut up," she scowled when he ruined her happiness.

He shrugged, "I mean we _can_ stay out here all day and smell the roses, but you were the one who wanted to return to the castle on time."

_Why does he always have to be right?_ She grumbled but obediently followed her brother into the forest. They meandered along thin paths carved through the undergrowth in silence, keeping all senses focused on finding their prey. _He's doing this all wrong_, Andromeda bit her lip as she watched her sibling bumble through noisy bracken and snag the leg of his pants on thorns. His form was off—a real hunter kept low to the ground and light on their feet. Plus, they weren't even following a unicorn trail. The tracks depicted the splayed hooves of red deer—likely hinds, judging by the size—not the neat, equine hooves of a speedy unicorn. _Should I point this out?_ She didn't want to sound like a know-it-all when her brother really wanted to treat her on their birthday, so she kept quiet and trusted Orion's instincts. Maybe his blind luck would lead them to a herd.

Sure enough, it did. About a mile into the quest, they stumbled upon a large herd of ten mares guarded by a roan stallion. Three spindly, new foals, chased each other around the roots of a great oak tree, tripping on the roots while their parents grazed in the small clearing. The mare closest to them was larger than the others but no less graceful and delicate on her hooves. She was as black as the night sky and bore a twisty, gray horn on her head. Every now and then, her nostrils quivered in a low whinny, and the others replied in kind._ She's like their queen_, Andromeda marveled at how the mare commanded her herd-mates, leading them from one clump of grass to the other. What a perfect animal to ride on her fourteenth birthday.

"_Well, go on_," Orion nudged her.

"_Me?!_"

"_Yeah, it's your day._"

"_But I've never—_" the words snagged on the bond as Andromeda noticed the mare flare her nostrils in alarm. She scented them. It was now or never. Gathering her courage, the princess sprung out of the brush and landed onto the startled mare's back. Now, came the hard part. Andromeda clung to unicorn's slippery mane for dear life as she bucked around the clearing. Every movement of the panicked animal lurched the princess around like a ragdoll—forward when she slammed on her fore-hooves and backward with each rear. The sharp points of the mare's spine dug into Andromeda's thighs. "Come on!" She gritted her teeth from the pain. "I'm not trying to hurt you, Smokey!"

Suddenly, the mare stopped rebelling and stood still, giving Andromeda enough time to catch her breath. _I'm alive! I did it!_ She cheered. She caught her first unicorn on her own! Star would be so proud to see her lessons finally paid off, though her daughter won the battle in a different way. She gave the mare a name, figuring that a herd queen would react to respect over brute strength. "I love your herd, Queen Smokey," Andromeda praised with a pat to the unicorn's sweaty neck. "I hope you don't mind my trespass."

Smokey snorted and bobbed her head in response.

The prince crawled out of the bushes and marveled, "That was amazing! Mom's gonna freak when she finds out you tamed a queen mare."

"Mom! Orion, we forgot about the ceremony!"

The shadows had changed with the ascent of the sun, and the teens saw it was past noon already. What kind of future queen showed up late to her own wand ceremony? _I'm such a screw-up!_

"Well, we have two ways to deal with this, Andie," Orion counted on his fingers. "One, we freak out, or two—" he hopped on Smokey's back, "—We roll with it. Smokey, ha!"

His rough kick spurred the mare in the direction of home. _Why couldn't we just use the scissors?!_ The Mewnian countryside bled into shades of brown and green as the forest became foothills, and foothills gave way to civilization. Smokey never slowed her gallop—not even when they reached the town full of unsuspecting tourists.

"Look, it's the prince and princess!" A demon pointed, and the tourists turned to snap pictures, only to be met by a half-ton, black blur charging their way.

"Move! Get outta the way!" Andromeda tried to dissuade her fans from coming any closer lest they get trampled.

Meanwhile, Smokey barreled through several concession stands and food carts, spilling an array of merchandise and food on the cobblestone streets. A few baby strollers rolled in the way, but the mare leapt over them with ease. _At least someone has sense on our journey, _Andromeda glared at Orion, "_Rye, we gotta stop this, or someone will get hurt!_"

"_What are you talking about?_" He replied nonchalantly. "_Smokey's doing a great job not killing people, and we're almost there_."

The Butterfly castle grew larger on the horizon until it swallowed the unicorn and her royal passengers, whole. Without breaking a stride, Smokey burst through the gates, scattering the knights on duty and continued into the castle. "Hey, guys! Hi, Darrion!" Orion waved at the squires, who poked their heads out of the bushes.

_Can this get any worse?_ The princess ducked her head.

Skidding on the slick floor, Smokey raced into the throne room, and the guests turned around in horror at the wild animal in their midst. Many of them dove out of the way and screamed, but Grandpa River laughed. "Look at my grandchildren go!" He smiled through his bushy blond and gray beard. "Carrying on the family legacy!"

If she lived that long. Andromeda imaged the gleaming marble floor rushing towards her head if Smokey crashed into the thrones. Would she scream when she saw her face, blued by the reflection, grew larger in the squared tiles, or would she stoically meet death like a brave warrior? They'd call her Andromeda the Floored, and Glossaryck would create a lame poem describing her equally lame death captured by the cameras and multitude of eyes behind her. She shut her eyes and prayed for a miracle….

"_Andie, we did it!_" She heard her brother cheer, and she tentatively opened her eyes. Somehow, the agile mare managed to stop inches away from their father, who stood in front of Star and Jupiter to shield them.

_Stupid idiot!_ Andromeda itched to thump Orion on the head for the stump but remained composed instead, sliding off the unicorn and smoothing down her dress. They were alive and in the throne room—she'd give him that much. But her desire to live diminished when she saw the massive crowd stare at her. Sweat rolled down her back when she saw Prince Lucitor wave from the front row.

"Did you have fun, sweetie?" A gentle laugh from her mother lightened Andromeda's mood, and she quickly forgot her anger and embarrassment. _Here I am_, the princess sought her mother's Earth-blue, and she was instantly small again. She remembered nestling in her mother's arms while she rocked her and Orion to sleep. They used to cling to her flowing, golden hair, which blazed like sun fire in the light. She could hear the queen sing to her in High Mewnian about magical things: stories of the past queen, the Blood Moon, and her own adventures with their father. While Star was many things to many people, her most important role was being a mother to her children.

Andromeda let a smile form on her lips, "Until Rye drove the warnicorn into a crowd…"

Orion puffed out his cheeks, "_We had to get here on time_."

"_We could have used the scissors!_" She shot back.

"_I like my dramatic entrances_."

The siblings were so busy arguing over the best mode of travel that Andromeda almost missed the Passing of the Wand Ceremony. In a flash of light, the wand's form split into two when Star and Marco grabbed it. On the right was the Butterfly form used by her mother. Despite its looks, the princess knew her mother killed Toffee with it in one blast. On the other side took the form of a pointy, teal ship's wheel or compass—her father's wand form. _I wonder what it'll turn into when I touch it_, Andromeda thought of endless possibilities as she reached out and grabbed the handle.

Another flash filled the castle as the wand chose a new shape for its new wielder in front of all of Mewni. When the princess's brown eyes opened again, it took a few moments to realize that the wand had turned into a silver sword hilt with a slightly longer-than-normal grip. _Whoa_, she studied it intently. According to the books in the castle library, it was rare for a wand to take the form of a weapon. The only other queen before her who had a sword-wand was Queen Solaria, but she was also a twisted, warmongering soul. _I hope this isn't a bad sign_, Andromeda wrinkled her nose but returned to beholding her wand. The black dragon leather made the grip extremely pleasant to hold. It ended right about the pommel, which was shaped into a crescent Blood Moon and made of Underworld ruby. Above it all, red butterfly wings—edged with white—formed a protective cross guard to protect her hand. _Does it have a blade?_ The princess flicked the hilt, and it unleashed a blade of blue flame.

"Nice!" She gave it a few swings. The wand also had a steel longsword blade. Runes covered the length, and they said in ancient Mewnian: _Sting like a Butterfly._

"I think the wand chose a great form for you," Marco placed a hand on her shoulder. Andromeda thought of the mornings they spent watching the sunrise over Mewni, and the intense orange touching his crescent moon cheekmarks. Just watching them glint red like the Blood Moon made it hard for Andromeda to realize that he was only a human. The Butterflys snarkily brought up the fact during the annual Butterfly-Johansen-Diaz dinner, but her mother's tales and the regal air around him transformed him into something more. And since Andromeda looked like him, then Marco had to be a badass too.

Suddenly, a surprised shout from Orion summoned everyone's attention. He had a wand too—the first time in a thousand years of Butterfly monarchy that a prince inherited anything along with his twin sister. In the prince's hand, the wand had a more classic appearance. It had black bat wings on the side of a dark-blue bell, and a spike, framed by a pair of devil horns, sat on top. The face bore a teal X that separated four small red moons and had a greenish star in the middle—a contrast to Andromeda's yellow crystal.

"We both get wands?!" They exclaimed in unison. _And we have matching wand chargers!_

"I guess so?" Star and Marco exchanged a glance. "Happy Birthday to both of you and may all of Mewni welcome her new crown princess and crown prince!"

Andromeda hardly heard the cheering for she busied herself with what spell she should cast first. Coldness stung her veins, flooding her body with courage and determination. _Let's make it a good one!_ She shivered yet gripped her wand, "Narwhal Blast!" A fat narwhal flopped around on the ground surrounded by rainbow goo. _I did it!_ She beamed. Star grinned ear-to-ear at the sight of one of her children using one of her signature spells.

"Excellent job, Andie," Star squealed. "My first narwhal came out sickly and deformed. I think I tried too hard."

Orion rolled up his sleeves, "Easy stuff, Andie, _anyone _can Narwhal Blast."

_Sure_, she narrowed her eyes at him, "Then you do better."

"With pleasure…Warnicorn Blast!" The prince roared and summoned a herd of tiny unicorns. They whinnied and raced around the room, colliding with chairs, walls, and people's legs.

"No, no, no, it's Warnicorn _Stampede_," she corrected.

"Well, _excuse_ me, princess," he rolled his eyes.

"If you actually paid attention, _brother_, you'd know."

"Warnicorn Blast sounds better, sis."

"No, it doesn't! Watch…" Andromeda started the proper dance steps to cast the complicated spell, but it came out wrong. Instead of a majestic herd of galloping, battle-ready warnicorns, she got a squishy mess of fat unicorns. _That's not it, _she tried again over and over. Meanwhile, Orion tried to blast bolts of pink magic to test out his wand.

He huffed, "Do they have to be pink? Where's my signature flaming rainbow spell?"

"Rye, sweetie," Star tried to help. "Remember what I told you about casting spells?"

"Just say words!" He beamed and squared his stance, "MAGICAL RAINBOW DEATH RAY!"

A burst of rainbows shot out of the wand and lit a section of the castle on fire. Knights rushed to the scene, and people ran. "_Oops_," the prince hid the wand behind his back and sheepishly grinned.

"_Why the hell would you add the words 'death ray' to your spell?!_" Andromeda slapped her face with her hand.

"_Because I am the son of Star Butterfly!_" He boasted.

Before the twins could argue further, a pair of burly arms wrapped around both of them and lifted them off the ground. "Wow! Just look at _mis_ _sobrinos_," Uncle Marco Jr. gently shook them. "Ready to burn down the dimension with their old uncle."

Although named for his kingly older brother, the younger Marco was nothing like him. The teen was broad, tall, and covered in thick, red hair like a shaggy Johansen bull. In fact, his classmates at Echo Creek Academy called him _El Toro Rojo_—the red bull—both as a term of endearment and derision. His black leather jacket smelled of cheap cologne, sweat from the gym, and exhaust from his motorcycle—the one his parents didn't know about. The one featured in his stories of football, girls, and street races.

"_Gracias_, _tio_," Andromeda squirmed out of his hug.

He set them both down, then asked Andromeda, "Do you think you can fix my grades? I need to make the cut for the team this fall."

"Hmm…"

"Please? I'll take you and Orion out for drinks _and_ pay."

"I think we can work something out," she whispered, noticing his father—her _Abuelo _Rafael—watching with suspicion. Their grandmother was busy taking pictures for the family album.

"This is why I love you too," he patted her back.

"What about me, Uncle Marco?" Jupiter wrapped herself around one of his tree-trunk legs.

"And of course, you too, Jupiter," he lifted her on his shoulder. "You're all my favorite."

"I think I smell teens up to no good," commented their Uncle Tom.

Orion smirked as his other "uncle" ruffled his hair, "You know we are."

"I expect nothing less from Starship's children," the demon king flicked his tail.

"You know they're also my children too," Marco added. "So that should mean they're model citizens of Mewni."

"Ah c'mon, we caused a lot of mischief too when we were younger," Uncle Tom snickered. "We fought and went on adventures. You stole my ex-girlfriend."

"I didn't necessarily _mean_ to steal Star from you."

"Sure…and I'm the King of the Underworld—oh, wait." They continued to playfully argue while aunts Kelly, Pony Head, Jackie, and Janna gave their congratulations.

"Remember, if you need pointers on demon magic, you can always ask me," Aunt Janna winked. "I can teach all kinds of witchy things your Dad doesn't want you to know."

Aunt Jackie shook her head, then turned to the twins, "By the way, Darrion took a picture of you two on the warnicorn, so I knew you guys were going to make a dramatic entrance."

"Thanks for not ratting on us," Orion said.

"Of course," she nodded. "I mean who am I to judge? I taught my son how to skateboard at a year-old." She smiled at her wife, their Aunt Chloe, and their son when they joined her side.

Suddenly, something darted from behind Aunt Janna. It was Persephone, the second Lucitor child. "Wanna look for ghosts in the castle, Jupiter?" She asked while lashing her purple tail.

The young Butterfly princess climbed off her uncle's shoulders and raced after the seven-year-old. _Lucitors are so weird_, Andromeda shook her head at the young princesses. In a twisted reality where Tom was her father and not Marco, she imagined herself looking kinda like Persephone with red eyes, dark pink hair, and human skin. _Wait, if Lucitor Number two is here…that means…_

"Hey, Andie!" A new voice startled her while she was deep and thought, and Andromeda squeaked.

"Dante, you jerkface!" she flailed her arms. "You scared the corn outta me!"

"Got 'em," Orion fist-bumped his bro. "Told ya she's easy to scare." Oh, how she wanted to kick them both. Especially Dante. He was the worst. His Lucitor red eyes glowed in triumph and matching tail flicked like a snake's tongue. _Stupid demon_, Andromeda folded her arms. _Quarter_-demon, to be precise. The human in him was itself evident in the brown skin and black hair he inherited from Janna. Otherwise, he favored Tom with his pointy ears and handsome, smoldering eyes…

"Are you okay, Andie?" the demon prince poked her. "By the way, I think your wand is cool. Strong and practical—just like you."

"_Oh?_" She blushed. "You like strong and practical princesses, demon boy?"

His cheeks turned slightly red, and he said nothing. Orion threw his arms around both of them, "Can't wait to go on even cooler adventures. Oh, Andie, where's Mom and Dad? They were just here a second ago."

* * *

Star wiped the sweat off her brow as she hurried down the back hallway of the castle. Finally, the queen had the space to breathe. She loved her people—she really did—but not when they were cooped up in the throne room on a ninety-degree day. Honestly, she forgot how stuffy the throne room could be since she rarely used the space these days. Star prided herself on being an active queen. The whole of Mewni was her office and place of governance now. For the first time ever, her subjects could say that they had a queen who dwelt among them. Except for a few occasions where she met with the Kingsguard, Star's Commission, or the royals, the queen spent her days on the move: riding on quests, meeting with the common-folk, protecting the realm, and visiting other kingdoms. Just a few days ago, she returned from a visit to the newly-formed Musty Mountain kingdom after having an audience with their queen, Eclipsa, for a progress report. _I'll have to go back soon_, the new ruler's physical absence from the Wand Ceremony was explained by how much the kingdom needed her. Maybe this time, Star would bring the kids since Andromeda and Orion needed to learn how to rule in her place one day.

Just thinking of how grown up her precious twins were put a smile on her face. It was hard to believe how much time had passed since their birth. They were crying, small bundles fourteen years ago, taking their first breaths in her arms. Now, look at them—the future of Mewni. One day, she would leave everything to them and ride off into retirement. _Ugh, I'm already thinking of the r-word_, her nose wrinkled in disgust. Thirty-two-year-olds shouldn't be considering retirement. She was still young and hip—or she'd like to think so. Though she still maintained her _Dancing Queen_ status at the clubs, worry crept in her mind. What if she peaked too soon? What if the glory days of battle and being an amazing warrior-queen were behind her forever? _What if I'm already done…?_ Star shuddered as she leaned against the unicorn window.

"Star? Are you alright?"

She lifted her eyes to see that Marco, her dutiful king and husband, had followed her both to check up on her and to escape the crowd. The heat had flattened his scruffy brown hair, plastering the long bangs to his forehead over his eyebrows. "_You look like a wet hound, my king_," she snickered through the bond.

"_You could've birthed our children in a cooler month_," he slicked back his wet hair. To further cool off, he unbuttoned his suit jacket to air out his sweaty, white dress shirt. He chose the royal blue suit instead of his usual black Blood Moon one in hopes that the lighter color would keep him cool. Obviously, his wishful thinking didn't work, but his wife didn't mind. She loved experiencing him through her nostrils as well as her eyes.

He eyed her, "_That's a weird way to put it, dear._"

But could he blame her? He was still adorable with the thin beard on his chin and the abs she knew the shirt concealed. _That gives me an idea_…She grabbed a fist full of his clothes and brought him in for a passionate kiss. "_Easy, Star_," he moaned slightly. "_We're in public_."

"Then why don't we take this to our room," she murmured softly.

Marco pulled back and studied her questioningly, "What's on your mind?"

"Oh, Marco," she leaned against his chest. "You know, the twins are basically adults under Mewnian law…"

"Yeah, but they're still fourteen."

_Work with me here_, she sighed but tried again, "And we're still young…"

"Of course."

Even after decades of the Blood Moon bond and being each other's best friend and soulmate, Marco was still denser than a black hole in a fruitcake inside a brick house. _I need to help him out_, Star stood on her tiptoes to kiss his neck a few times. "Marco," she laughed when his face turned red. "I was thinking we should try for another—"

"Star Butterfly! What on Mewni are you doing?!"

Groaning, the couple parted as the sound of a cane tapping against the floor echoed in the hall as a shriveled, old lady slowly shuffled towards them at the pace of a snail. Etheria Butterfly managed to stubbornly cling to life after all these years probably because Death was too afraid to take her. Even though her voice had decayed to a hoarse whisper, her tongue only grew sharper with age. With each step, the deep wrinkles etched into her jowls jiggled. Somewhere under them, her star cheekmarks were smothered by fat and skin.

Etheria saw the couple and indignation further folded her face until her eyes seemed to disappear, "Your mongrel children ruined the Wand Ceremony!"

"They aren't _mongrels!_" Marco snapped protectively. "And we're aren't doing things traditionally anymore."

She tapped her cane against his leg, "Who gave the King of Mewni a tongue?"

"I did!" Star snarled. "Marco's won the right to be my equal a million times over."

The elder huffed, "This kingdom is going to the Underworld in an oxcart! Mixed marriages, Monster rights, cleaving our world with Earth—all these _abominations _are ruining the purity of Mewni! Think of the children."

_You mean all these changes have made Mewni better and freer_, Star rolled her eyes. Most of her constituents loved the changes. Culture flourished from peaceful contact with others—not from isolation or controlling others by force. Without her changes, Mewmans would still be dying from simple diseases, Monsters would be oppressed, and humans would still rely on stinky fossil fuels. Even many of the Butterflys and Lucitors who had been against Star had come around. All except the old guard spearheaded by Etheria. "_I'm not gracing that with a response_," Star glanced at Marco.

"What if someone gets hurt by those _beasts_ casting spells?" Etheria objected to keep the conversation going.

"Then they should've moved out of the way," Star replied sharply. "Thank you for your concern but Marco and I know how to raise our kids." _Now shut your trap and get the fuck out of here_, she added with her narrowed eyes.

Seeing the queen meant business, Etheria waddled down the hall, leaving Star and Marco alone. "_She has to die one day._"

"_True_," Marco agreed. "_I hope that day comes soon. Now, what were you saying?_"

"Oh yeah," Star shot him a smile and gave him another kiss. "Marco, my love, I really want another—"

"Mommy! Daddy! Rye hit me with a narwhal!" Jupiter stomped in their direction.

"_Duty calls_," Star and Marco parted and turned to their daughter, who was about to cry.

Marco picked her up, "What's wrong, my little princess?"

Right as she was about to unload her tale of woe, Orion raced into the hall to defend himself. "It wasn't intentional," he argued. "I couldn't control the spell."

"It still hurt my feelings!" Jupiter shrieked.

"Feelings heal, Jupiter! Grow up!"

"You're such a meanie!"

"And you're such a—"

"Jupiter and Orion Diaz-Butterfly, that is _enough!_" Star used her "mom voice" and watched the kids suddenly fall silent. Their fear softened the frustration on her brow, and she exhaled slowly to assure her children and herself that all was well. Of course, she still loved them, though, sometimes, their whining and fighting grew annoying. Arguing never solved problems.

Once calm returned to the royals, Star said, "Look, Jupiter, I doubt your brother meant to hurt you in any way—right?"

Her son nodded, "It was an honest mistake, Jupe. I'm sorry."

"And Jupiter," she continued. "I think you overreacted. You're not really hurt, are you?"

"I'm not," Jupiter confessed. "I'm sorry, Orion."

"Of course, you aren't," Star kissed her forehead, which made her laugh. "It takes a lot to bring us Butterfly women down."

Marco passed her to her mother and rested a hand on Orion's shoulder, "I know it's hard being the oldest—"

"_Second_ oldest, Dad," he corrected playfully.

Marco sighed, ruffling his golden hair, "I was close. Anyways, I know it's hard having younger siblings who blame you for everything, but being a prince means learning to take the higher road."

"I know, I know. I gotta be responsible."

"You know your _Abuela_ still blames me for breaking the Venetian vase in her house."

"Really? I thought Uncle Marco did that?"

"Oh, he _definitely _did, but I took the fall because it wasn't worth continuing to fight with him."

"Being the older sibling is rough, huh?" Orion smiled gently.

"It gets easier with time, I think," Marco's voice trailed away when Marco Jr. and Andromeda entered the hall. "Well, now that we're all here," he announced. "I think we should celebrate the twins' birthday and their new wands."

"Are we going on an adventure?" Andromeda asked excitedly.

Star grinned, "Of course, we are. There's no better way to break in some new magic than to beat up something." The kids cheered when she summoned a portal with a snap of her fingers.

"Where are we going, Mom?" Orion tried to peer into the dimensional rift in front of them.

"I'd know if I had my scissors, Rye," Marco said and raised his eyebrows at his son.

The prince grumbled and handed the scissors back to their rightful owner, "Aunt Higgs gave them to me."

"_I'm not even going to wonder how she got them_," Marco said to Star.

Before they stepped into the portal, Andromeda hung back and thought for a second, "Shouldn't we change out of our fancy clothes?"

"I wouldn't worry about it," the queen shrugged. "Sir Lavabo can clean anything."

"If you say so."

"We don't need play clothes!" Jupiter jabbed her sister. "I've got my Bug Squishers on." She lifted the hem of her dress to show off the camo combat boots Aunt Janna gave her for her birthday. With them, Jupiter claimed she could do anything.

"Can I come?" asked Marco Jr.

"Did you text Mom and Dad?" Marco reminded him. "I'm tired of getting phone calls about you sneaking out without their permission."

"Don't sweat it, _hermano_," he leaned against Marco, who was a few inches shorter. "You know I'm a good kid…most of the time." When the king frowned, he changed his response, "Sometimes."

"He can come," Star said. "Now, let's get going! Adventure awaits!" She picked a place full of food, intrigue, and enough challenge to get the twins practicing their magic. While they would receive formal training from Glossaryck soon enough, why not get them started on the basics now?

The kids cheered as they stepped through the portal, but once they reached the other side they stopped abruptly. "Uh…Mom," Andromeda broke the silence. "Where are we?"

"Welcome to the Sandwich Dimension!" She spread her arms wide in front of the gray, foggy dimension. Marco groaned in the background once he realized where they were. That's right—she chose _this_ place.

"Then where are the sandwiches?" Marco Jr. stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Out there!" Star remained enthusiastic.

"Out in what?" Orion complained bitterly. "I see nothing besides fog and weird trees."

"And the air is wet and gross!" Andromeda wrung moisture from her locks. "It's making my hair frizzy."

_C'mon, guys_, Star tried to remain optimistic while her teens whined about everything they could see: the frogs, the wet ground, the lack of food. And while the Sandwich Dimension was surely a boring, lame dimension on the surface, she brought the twins here for a reason. They were going to learn a valuable lesson related to magic. She tuned them out and opened her mouth slightly to take in the smells from the water-laden air. Teasing through the soggy layers, she noticed the inviting scents of bread, mayo, and spicy olives. _Bingo_, she smirked. She didn't worry about her children—they'd catch on.

When they still complained, Star said, "Keep an open mind. See with something other than your eyes."

Orion frowned, "Are you teaching us through dumb riddles like Glossaryck?"

"Oh please. What I said was pretty straightforward."

"Yeah, Rye," Jupiter started hopping in the puddles on the ground, soaking her dress with muddy water. "This place is fun!"

"I still don't get it," he folded his arms.

Andromeda remained quiet for a moment longer, "Actually, Rye, I think I get it. There _is_ something more to this place. I smell food—like edible food—up ahead."

"Praise the Stump!" Marco Jr. cheered. "I'm so hungry, I could eat a—"

Suddenly, a thundering roar disturbed the quietness of the dimension, shaking the black trees and corky ground. Birds took flight into the mist, and frogs leapt for cover in the leaf litter. Jupiter stopped played and hid behind her father's legs. "It's okay," he comforted her. "I'm here."

"And so is trouble," Andromeda added. "I sensed its coming. Where the food is, danger is also."

Marco Jr. shuddered, "I was down with finding food, but I dunno…niece. I don't wanna work for it."

"So, what—a little danger? That's what I live for," boasted Orion as he grabbed his and. "_I'm_ not afraid of anything. I'm a magical prince and the son of the king and queen of Mewni. Nothing can stop me!"

"You sure about that?" Marco raised an eyebrow. "There's nothing wrong with trying to be safe and smart about things."

"Safe and smart? Ha! Danger is my middle name, Dad!"

_You don't have one,_ Star shook her head at her bold son, who marched valiantly towards a pillar.

Marco glanced at her, "_He's so your son_."

"_There's a lot of you in there too_," she said.

Star led the rest of the family behind Orion, and they climbed up the side of the pillar. Jupiter snagged a ride on her shoulders, so she wouldn't fall behind. She begged her mother to tell her why she chose this dimension, but Star declined. She had to keep the surprise a secret. "I'll tell you tonight for a bedtime story," she promised.

"Okay," she relented.

They reached the top and found a massive den under the tangled roots of a great black tree. Marco drew his sword and Star passed Jupiter to Marco Jr. so she could stand alongside her husband. Magic glowed around her fists. "I have a feeling the roar came from there," Andromeda kept her eyes on the gloom ahead and willed her steel blade into existence.

"Yep," Star nodded. "We need to be careful because—"

Orion huffed, "I don't need warnings! I was born with a battle cry on my lips and determination in my heart! I go boldly!"

"Orion, no!" Marco raced after him as the prince charged into the den.

Star braced herself for an oncoming attack, "Marco and Orion are alright, but everyone, get ready! Marco Jr., watch Jupiter."

"On it!" the teen shuffled his younger niece on his shoulders and grabbed a stout stick. He found a smaller one to pass to Jupiter, "You're my battle partner."

Silence hung in the air, and Star grew worried when she detected neither sign of her husband and son. But they were alive—the bond told her so. _C'mon_, she gritted her teeth, _Let's get on with it!_ She wanted the wait to end, and the fight to finally begin. Finally, she heard the beast roar again and two sets of footsteps slamming against the floor of the cave. Orion and Marco sprinted towards them with an olive-green creature barreling after them. _Here we go_, Star raised her hand, "Double Rainbow Fist Punch!"

A pair of colorful fists whizzed past the king and prince and nailed the beast in the face, knocking it backwards to give them time to get away. Steam billowed from the multitude of pipes jutting out of its back. "I…told you not to go in there," Marco reprimanded his son as he caught his breath.

"I thought there was just a fridge full of sandwiches in there," Orion wheezed. Andromeda stared in his eyes, likely saying something to him through their bond.

"Everyone's alive so it's no biggie," Star said. "Now, kids, first magic lesson: you gotta learn how to be quick with it. Yes, you can do powerful spells with elaborate words, but that doesn't mean a thing in combat. It's all about being quick and landing attacks." The sandwich monster shook off the attack and prepared to charge again. _Let's cut to the chase_, Star readied herself. "Just say words. Remember that. Just say words, and the magic will come. Like this—" she let the beast rush her and unleashed the first spell she could think of, "Explosive Heart Tornado Storm!"

A swirl of pink hearts swept the beast and exploded in midair to slam it on the ground. The twins marveled at her power. "I get it!" Orion eagerly joined her side. "How about…Electric Butterfly Attack!"

When the beast leapt, the glowing wings of yellow butterflies shocked its wet hide. "Nice shot!" Marco smiled. "Now, it's my turn." He summoned magic to his blade and hurled it at the beast and watched it slice clean through one of its pipes then return to him.

"Whoa!" Orion's eyes grew large at the red magic around his father's sword and fists.

He smirked, "There's no right or wrong way to cast spells, and it depends on your caster type."

"I've never heard of that."

"I'll tell you later."

The three Butterflys rushed into battle against the beast with Marco Jr. and Jupiter provided backup with their sticks. Color burst to life in the gray dimension, and the clanging of swords, splintering of sticks, and exploding of spells rang in the air. Star smiled when another of her attacks landed where she wanted. Most mothers would never dream of involving their children on dangerous quests, but the queen wasn't a normal mother. The Diaz-Butterfly clan preferred to do things differently. She noticed someone was missing from the magic fight. Andromeda joined in with physical attacks of her blade, but Star wanted her to give magic a try.

"Andie!" she encouraged her. "Lemme see what that sword's made of!"

The princess retrieved her blade from the beast's leg, "I can't think of anything."

"Don't think; just do," Star shouted. "Just say words. I believe in you, Andie."

By now, the beast was exhausted, and one well-targeted blast could end the battle. Andromeda tried to argue with her mother, but the creature turned its glowing eyes on her. Marco drew his sword to attack, but Star held him back. "_I wanna see what she does_," she said. Between the twins, Andromeda was the warrior even though Orion was the spell caster. She was as strong as Solaria. If she channeled that into her spells, then Andromeda would have power that rivaled most queens.

The princess retracted her blade and held up her hilt, "Winter Frost Blades!" Icy spikes rose from the ground in front of her and impaled the beast. Its body deflated like a balloon, scattering sandwiches everywhere until it became small and scurried back into the den.

"Whoa…" Andromeda shook. "I had no idea I could do that."

"I did," Star gave her a hug. "I never doubted you for a second. C'mere, Rye, you did great too." She embraced them both. "Mewni is in great hands with you two. I couldn't have two worthier successors."

"I'm going to help Mewni too!" Jupiter took Star's hand.

"Of course," she smiled. "Nice stick work, Jupiter. And you too, Marco Jr."

"Noted," he said then reached for a sandwich. "Mmm, these are tasty."

His older brother shook his head and turned to his children, "I hope you had a good birthday."

"The best," replied Andromeda. "It was better than last year."

"We don't talk about it," said Marco. "Now, let's eat, and maybe we can catch that Mackie Hand double-feature in New Echo Creek!"

They gathered an armful of sandwiches each and headed home. The new age of Mewni had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**And we're back! If you're wondering about my other fic, updates are coming soon! Got some nice fluffy stuff coming, but if you know me, you know what happens afterward lol... Enjoy!**

* * *

"Good morning, Marco," Star half-sang through a yawn. When she rolled away from the bright morning, she found her husband's side of the bed unoccupied. The sheets were neatly folded and tucked into the mattress, but they were still warm and smelled of him. Dutiful King Marco probably left only twenty minutes ago. _How typical of him_, she sighed with disappointment. Unless he rearranged his morning schedule, he never stayed in bed. And the last time that happened was five years ago when they were trying for Jupiter. _Those times might return again_, Star smiled wickedly. As much as she wanted to blurt out her plans over the bond, she knew it had to be discussed in person. She must bide her time.

And that time was coming soon, judging from the note on Marco's pillow. _Good morning, my bright and shining Star_, it read, _I know you're busy being an amazing queen, but Tom and I are demonstrating fighting techniques for the squires today at two o'clock. You should come if you can. I'd love for you to be there when I kick Tom's tail ;). Anyways, have a nice day. Love, Marco._

_Aren't you a bad boy, Marco?_ Star grinned into her pillow. Did she imagine the flirty tone in his words, or was it really there? Her mind conjured images of Marco brandishing his rapier with a crowd cheering around him. Sweat drenched his hoodie and glistened on his skin, wafting his pheromones into her nose. It called to her in an alluring song, and just thinking about it made her thighs quiver. _I'm so gonna be there_, she decided in an instant. What a perfect opportunity to pop the question—right after a victorious battle.

Determination surged in her blood, and Star promptly headed to the bathroom to bathe and dress. Steam enveloped her body when she reemerged, making her skinny jeans and t-shirt cling awkwardly to her small, thin frame. Despite the many royal ball gowns in her possession, she preferred to conduct her royal business in her casual clothes, unless circumstance demanded otherwise. Since there was a townhall today, the queen wanted to be approachable to her subjects. Only her crown-headband would set her apart from the average Mewman.

_Where is it?_ Star wondered. Marco always told her to put the crown in the same place each night, but the thrill of looking for it each morning was too much to pass up. It became a great guessing game that took her all over the three stories of the bedroom tower. Would it be resting on one of the piles of clothes on the first floor or hidden in the armory on the second? She scanned the usual places but found nothing. Next, she tried under the bed. _Nope_. On top of the TV? _Nope_. Hanging on the wall, in the jacuzzi, or on the spiral staircase that led to the upper levels? _Still no_. Frustrated, she broadened her search to the balcony and closet. _Has the crown disappeared out of the universe?_ She scratched her head when both places turned up empty.

A gentle whine from Sajak, her favorite laser doggie, kept her calm. Magic gave him and his pack a long life, but gray flecked his muzzle, showing his age. Yet with the passing of one generation came the rising of another. Their pups now raced around the room just as they did years ago. Marco II barked at the exotic fish swimming in the aquarium on the second floor. Barco Diaz Jr. and Mr. Butterfly played tug-of-war with the king's nunchucks on the highest floor near the Blood Moon crystal in the ceiling. Lady Heartbreaker and Skullcrusher chewed on the tapestry of the kingdom, but their father, Marco Jr., growled to make them stop. However, the youngest pup was missing.

"Sirius? Where are you?" Star called.

"_Bork!_" a pony-sized mound of yellow and white fur leapt from one of the upper levels. In one of Sirius's mouths dangled the red and gold crown.

"What a smart boy!" she gave him a hug and cooed. "Who's my favorite two-headed hell-corgi? You are!"

"_Arr!_" Sirius shook his tailless rear while his father, Sajak, looked on with pride.

The pup had unusual beginnings. A few months ago, Sajak disappeared without a trace. At first, no one worried about it—the wily leader loved to pick fights with the strays in town. But days turned into weeks, and not even Higgs's finest knights could find him. Then one night, during a fierce storm, Sajak returned with a surprise in his jaws—a newborn pup the same size as him. Cerberus, the three-headed Guardian of the Lucitor family, birthed a litter of pups with him, and poor Sirius was the runt. His oldest sister, a large three-headed shepherd named Alpha, tried to eat him, so Sajak took the pup to live in the Butterfly castle. Tom said he'd reach full size in a hundred years; however, Star knew Sirius was already almost too big for her room.

Star studied the purple jewel nestled between the red devil horns on her headband. It fit her perfectly: regal and rebellious, daredevil and queen, warrior and ruler. _How will future generations see me?_ she watched her reflection through the stone.

Her image partially depended on her tapestry once it was finished. Every queen had one, which depicted her greatest achievement during her reign. But _just_ one, and they didn't have any say as to which moment the magic chose. It seemed unfair—Star never realized it until now. How could she sum up her _entire life_ in one image, especially since her most badass moments were in the past? There had to be more to do. There had to be another mountain to climb or enemy to defeat. This couldn't be the end of her story—not yet.

"I feel ya," Glossaryck appeared from the Notebook of Spells, Star's reconstruction of the destroyed Book of Spells. "Peace is overrated."

"I wouldn't go _that_ far," she said.

"Sure, but I know you're thinking it, whether you admit it or not. Don't make that face, Star; I'm supposed to know everything because it's my job. Just like it's your job to fight. Butterfly queens are made for war."

"Made for war?" she echoed.

He eyed her, "You never questioned why you can turn into a six-armed flying freak-of-nature?"

"I thought it was for attracting mates."

"That's only one function of the Butterfly form, missy," Glossaryck corrected her through an amused chuckle. "Of course, it's the one that gets the most mileage, but really, I created it for battle."

"Mom's Mewberty books never went into that."

"Think of it this way," he continued. "The Butterfly form comes from magic, and magic can be _anything._ Including a weapon. I'm not saying it's _supposed_ to be, mind you, but look at the history. The old Monster civilizations discovered magic as a way to commune with the spirits, but they learned that they could use it to defeat their enemies. Later, the Mewmans learned magic from the Monsters and bred it into their royal line. Since the Mewmans have been warring against the Monsters and other kingdoms for thousands of years, the queens picked mates to ensure their daughters would be stronger and tougher. Many generations later, you came and broke the chain. Congrats, kiddo, you did it."

Star rocked on her heels. "Is that a good thing?" She thought of Etheria's accusations that Marco would dilute the Butterfly gene pool with his human blood, but the twins showed no signs of being weak because of their father. Plus, the Mewman-Monster wars were over forever.

"Depends on who you ask," Glossaryck shrugged. "And I wouldn't get used to it. Death isn't necessarily the end of things."

"What do you mean?"

Glossaryck covered his mouth, "Oops, I've said too much. The other spirits had me swear to secrecy, and I almost blabbed. Have a nice day!" Before she could ask anything else, he vanished into the notebook.

Star instinctually checked the sky and saw nothing besides the rising sun and a few clouds. Her magic teacher's words sounded prophetic, but the Blood Moon didn't appear. In fact, she hadn't seen the mystical spirit since the war. It didn't even show up when she danced with Marco anymore. Maybe even the Blood Moon tired of peace. _Weird_, Star glanced at the Notebook of Spells one more time before leaving the room. If she didn't start her townhall soon, she'd be late.

On her way down the hall, she checked on the kids. They had places to be too. "C'mon, my little warriors," she knocked on each bedroom door. "It's morning."

Andromeda answered the call and emerged in her dark green skirt and thick leggings. "Reporting for duty, Your Majesty!" she saluted playfully. The chainmail she wore over her blue hoodie jingled.

"At ease, Your Highness," Star laughed gently. "All is well on the war front." Mother and daughter smiled.

"I can't wait to see Dad and Uncle Tom fight this afternoon," the princess grinned.

"Me neither," Star replied. "I'll be there."

"And then I get to show the other squires my new wand. Today's gonna be fucking fantastic!" cheered Andromeda.

"Language, Andie." Star folded her arms. "Remember, Jupiter can hear you."

"She isn't around, Mom. Also, I doubt she knows what _fucking_ is."

"And do _you_ know what it is?"

"I'm fourteen."

_You're still a kid, believe it or not_, Star wanted to say, but she knew Andromeda had to learn that lesson on her own. She felt the same once. _If only I knew what I do now_.

"And I'm almost six years old," Jupiter announced as she left her room, carrying her mother's old short sword. "I'm going to start my training soon."

"Yes, you will," Star said. "And I think I know who your mentor will be if you can keep a secret."

The young girl's eyes widened into shiny blue skies, so Star brought her close enough to whisper her knowledge. "I think it'll be Sir Katrina. Aunt Higgs and I were talking about it a few weeks ago. But don't tell anyone."

Jupiter crossed her heart solemnly, "I promise."

"Or it'll be Aunt Jackie since _someone_ still isn't up yet!" Andromeda glared at Orion's door.

Suddenly, the prince burst into the hallway, summoned by the silent thoughts in the princess's mind. "I was getting dressed, Andie. _Geez!_" he slid his chainmail over his pink shirt.

"Hurry up, slowpoke," Andromeda skipped down the hall. "We've got learning to do!"

He shook his head and sighed, "I don't get her, Mom. We're not even fighting today. It's just a boring study on how to defend against magical creatures, but why should I bother? I have magic. Nothing can defeat me."

"It's important to know other ways to fight," Star said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "A lot of the techniques you're learning will make you better with the wand. I wished I paid more attention to my mother's lessons."

"I guess," he relented. "I'll try to put more effort into my training but just for you, Mom."

She gave him a hug, which drove away the pain of being without her mother. Time did not diminish how much she missed Moon. If only she was here to see her grandchildren grow up. "I better not get any more complaints from Higgs about your attendance," Star told her son when they separated.

"Ah, who cares? Aunt Higgs isn't my mentor."

"But she is your Captain."

"And I'm her future king."

"Not if you don't pass your training. Now, run along, Rye."

The prince raced after his sister, and Star escorted Jupiter to her kindergarten class downstairs. With all the kids accounted for, the queen left the castle and headed for the royal stables. The sun's warmth just touched the waking dimension, turning the sky a creamy pink. As Dartuk crept towards its conclusion, the ever-growing night tested the dominion of the day by shaving off hours of its presence—twenty at midsummer to fourteen now. And even with the sun's return, it was still cold enough for frost to dust shingles and the tops of distant hills. Star shivered in her light jacket, wishing she grabbed something heavier when the crisp wind raised goosebumps on her exposed flesh. _I need to tell Manfred to start keeping the fireplaces lit all night_, she made a mental note to herself. The Mewmans and Monsters readily adopted air conditioning in the summer but not central heating. Many still loved the romance of fire in stoves.

In the paddocks outside of the stable, warnicorns grazed and nibbled on their morning serving of oats poured into troughs. A particular grey head swiveled in Star's direction when she approached. "Hey, Sir Runs-A-Lot," she called. "How's my old man?"

The gelding slowly trod towards the fence line, portraying the limp that forced him out of service only a few years after the war. During a skirmish against Mewman anti-Monster separatists, Sir Runs-A-Lot stumbled into a trap and fractured his leg in several places. The injury was so severe that the stablemaster suggested putting him down, but the valiant warhorse defied the odds. Although Star never rode him again, he served as a gentle mount to the kids when they were younger, and he loved to beg for sugar cubes from passersby.

"I know, I got you some sugar," Star offered held him a treat. "Don't get too fat. I might have another child for you to teach in a few years. You better be here for that."

Sir Runs-A-Lot nickered softly.

"Good, now I'll be back later. Run free, my handsome man."

The warnicorn stiffly trotted off, and the queen continued to the stable. Inside, the grooms finished saddling her new mount, Nova. She towered over them at about seventeen hands high, standing firm on four stout, black legs. She got her hulking build from her mother, a Kingsguard mare, but her bright bay color came from her sire, Star's Windracer, Blood Moon's Fiery Light. The grooms noticed the queen's arrival and dipped their heads in greeting.

"No need for the formalities, guys," she insisted.

The older groom ducked his head in embarrassment. "I know, Star, we're still used to the old days," he said earnestly. "How does Nova look?"

"Very shiny," she said and patted the warnicorn's nose in approval. "I can't wait to take her out on the townhall."

"I'm sure the people are looking forward to it too," replied the groom. "They love having an audience with the Queen of Mewni."

"And I can't wait either," Janna led her deadhorse mare, Bloodlust, out of the shadows. The Queen of the Underworld blended in with her black shirt and torn jeans. "Since our husbands are going to beat each other up, I might as well join you."

"Awesome!" Star smiled as she mounted her horse. "Although, we both know my husband's totally gonna win."

"I don't doubt it," Janna shrugged. "Tom hasn't fought anything since the Duel."

"None of us have."

"The Separatist wars?"

"That was over in less than a month, and our side didn't suffer a loss."

Janna considered the thought for a moment. "I guess," she nodded. "So where are we riding to?"

"Just in the town around the castle—it's their turn. I hit the smaller towns last week."

"And I have a feeling you wanna be back in time to see Marco."

"That too."

"There's no shame in admitting it," Sir Kelly rode in on her jet-black warhorse, Rancor. The warrior wore her long, bushy, green hair in a ponytail. She kept giant claymore in a scabbard attached to her saddle, and the emerald embedded in the pommel blazed in the light. "I'm on escort duty today," the knight added. "I know Andromeda and Darrion can handle a few hours of self-study."

Star beamed with pride, then said, "We won't keep you too long."

"Oh, I know," the knight snickered. "You both have men to watch. I mean, I do too, but it's different."

After a laugh, the queens and their knight journeyed out of the castle grounds and into the waking town. Aside from the farmers, who were already out in the fields, the other townspeople had just finished late breakfast and now headed to work. They lined up at trolley stops, waiting for the arrival of the massive coaches pulled by lion-dragons. Star knew to start her townhall before they clogged the narrow cobblestone streets. Her appearance put smiles on the worker's often-sullen, stressed faces. Monsters and Mewmans waved to the queens as they passed, and a few stopped her to chat about their lives. One of them fainted when Janna gave them an autograph.

Of course, things didn't start out this way. When the kingdom started to rebuild after the war, the generations' deep divide between Monster and Mewmans caused tensions to flare. The Mewmans were fine riding into battle with the Monsters, but now they had to learn to _live_ in a united world. While spearheading the rebuilding process, Star also had to suppress insurrections from Mewman supremacists who terrorized the countryside. After warring against them, she focused on community outreach to keep Mewni united. The formation of the Avarius and Musty Mountain Kingdoms gave the Monsters a real voice in the royal courts through Queen Eclipsa and King Ludo. As of five years ago, tensions had largely disappeared, and relations had improved.

"Good morning, Star Butterfly," Principal Buff Frog waved from the front steps of his school for Monsters and Mewmans.

"Morning, Buff Frog," she stopped her warnicorn. "How's school?"

"We're having a great year," he grinned. "I find that the kids have taken to this new world quicker than us grownups. We have our first cornball game against Echo Creek Elementary this Saturday. Katrina and Dmitri have been working hard to get the team ready."

"I'd love to come! You know Jupiter is a huge fan of cornball."

"Excellent. We get to practice on humans before rivalry night against Spiderbite Prep. Maybe this year we can crush them like puny, little bugs!"

"I might come too," said Janna. "I love watching kids hurt each other."

Buff Frog laughed, "Of course. Anyways, have a nice Moving Townhall, Star Butterfly. Tell the kids and Karate King, I said hello."

"Will do," she promised.

They met a few other familiar faces along the ride. Sensei opened an Earth martial arts dojo a few months ago. The Monsters from the Monster Bash operated a clothing store. In the corner of the town square, Chloe worked in her blacksmith shop. It smelled of metal and fire and sweat—charred and pungent. Through the flying embers, Star spied the blacksmith pounding a lump of orange-hot metal into the shape of a sword. When Chloe saw her, she swiftly told Igor, one of Buff Frog's sons, to take over so she could talk.

"Good morning, Star," she greeted and wiped the sweat off her face. "I see Jackie's busy watching the squires."

"Yep," Kelly nodded. "It's her turn this time."

"Bummer, but I'll see her at the demonstration this afternoon," Chloe replied.

Sparks belched from the billowing furnace like meteors streaking across the sky. Janna gathered some of the fire into her palm. "Amazing to think this woulda hurt once," she smirked.

"Mewni has changed all of us," Chole remarked. "But all is well. I don't have much to report, Star, besides that I wish I had a dozen more kids to help run the shop."

"Is that what you're gonna talk to Jackie about?" teased Kelly.

The blacksmith playfully held a finger to her lips. "Would be nice if Darrion took interest in blacksmithing, but he's got too much Jackie in him." After a laugh, she added, "I have a great apprentice, so I can't complain."

While Star knew her friend was joking, the comment stirred the secret desires in her heart, and she began to dwell on them again. If Marco was here, she'd steal away with him to their secret place and let Janna conduct the rest of the townhall. Even with all of the changes in the Butterfly kingdom, the meadow remained a private sanctuary free from titles and responsibility. It was the place where Star and Marco could simply be together, laying in each other's arms as the moon, sun, and stars trekked across the sky.

But for now, Star needed to accept her queenly duties, so she banished the tantalizing memory of the Prince's Ball. _Time and place_, she exhaled to release her pent feelings. After saying goodbye to Chloe, the queen led her small party around the town, and in two hours, the townhall ended. With everything in order, they decided to celebrate another successful ride at the Cornshakes Café. The sweet dairy and corn beverages refreshed them.

"Here's to another day in paradise," Kelly held up her drink and cheered. "I should come along more often—this was fun."

"Wait until you have to ride through the Underworld in full armor," Janna quipped. "You'll be singing a different tune then."

"Don't get so haughty, Queen Ordonia-Lucitor," the knight lifted her chin. "We Kingsguard knights can handle anything—even heat."

"Bet?"

"_Bet!_"

They bantered back and forth, but Star stared into her half-finished drink. Eventually, Janna noticed her silence. "Are the strawberries talkin' to ya?"

"No," Star's cheeks turned pink when she realized that she had to confess what was on her mind. "It's just…Janna, do you ever think about having another kid?"

The queen considered the question while finishing her shake. "Eh," she began. "Depends on my mood. I enjoy being a mom—a lot more than I thought I would when I found out about Dante. But then I remember having to squeeze out melons for twenty hours. Then I find myself content with just having two kids."

"Ew," Kelly wrinkled her nose. "I'm so glad I never had any."

"You have no idea," Janna folded her arms. "It's worse with demon babies. Humans aren't meant to carry babies with sharp horn buds and thousands of spirits."

"Imagine having twins," Star smirked. "'Nuff said." After surviving nine months with Andromeda and Orion crammed into her body, being pregnant with Jupiter felt too easy.

"Are you thinking about another kid?" Janna finally got to the root of Star's question.

"Maybe…" her voice trailed.

Janna held up a finger, "Hold up." Closing her eyes, she chanted in a growling demon voice, and her hands glowed purple with magic. "And done," she panted when she returned to normal. "You'll thank me later."

"Okay then…" Kelly rubbed the back of her neck. "Back to the conversation, I think you should go for it, Star. The twins are older, and Jupiter is about to become a squire. And times are good on Mewni. The kingdoms are prospering and peaceful."

"I doubt Marco would say no to helping you make one," Janna added. "Honestly, I'm surprised you two don't have a thousand kids."

"Are we really that affectionate?" Star tilted her head.

Kelly and Janna exchanged a glance and nodded.

_I thought we were being sneaky_, Star cleared her throat. "Anyways," she changed the subject. "Do you guys ever miss the old days?"

"Like during the war and whatnot?" Kelly thought about it, then said. "I don't miss the destruction, but it would be nice to have something dangerous to do. I love mentoring my squires—don't get me wrong—but I'm a knight. I want someone to battle."

Janna shrugged, "I kinda see why no one likes 'happily ever after' endings."

"Yeah," Star sighed. "I'm happy where we are, but we can't peak yet. I feel so young and old at the same time."

"You can always ask Higgs about any outstanding quests," Kelly suggested. "I know it must be boring doing nothing but townhalls all the time."

"That's an idea."

As the hour hand drifted towards two o'clock, Star gathered the trash to take to the dumpster. A good queen set a good example in all things. On the way there, a Monster stopped her. "Queen Star," she waved her down. "Oh, it is good to see you!"

_I've never seen you before_, Star studied the newcomer's feathery face. She knew everyone in her town. Maybe the Monster recently moved from elsewhere or didn't actually live in the Butterfly kingdom. Many Monsters commuted to the here to work then returned to the Monster kingdoms or the Southern Wilds each night.

"What can I do for you?" Star remained polite, casting her suspicions aside.

The Monster leaned in close and spoke in a whisper so low, Star almost missed it, "Have you been to the Borderlands lately?"

"No, I haven't." No one, not even the adventurous Queen of Mewni, ever visited the shadowy land between the southernmost edge of Mewni and the entrance to the Underworld. It was an inhospitable place of unstable, burning ground and eerie, glowing vents.

"Something weird has been going on," the Monster said harshly. "The land burns."

"What do you mean?" _Of course; it's always on fire_, Star bit her tongue to silence the potential retort.

Suddenly, the Monster's eyes started to glow, and she spoke in a voice that sounded like many blending together, "_Beware the Blackest Cloud, O child of the Blood Moon_."

"How'd you know about that?" Star half asked and half demanded. Only her closest friends knew about her connection to the mystical moon. Instead of receiving an answer, the Monster vanished into thin air, making her wonder if the encounter happened at all. Perhaps, she ordered the Strawberry Goblin Dog shake on accident.

"Star! Get your head out of the sand, we gotta go!" Janna shouted.

"Coming!" the queen returned to her party, but the weird feeling stubbornly clung to her.

* * *

"Yo, Star. Anyone home?"

_Huh? _Star was startled by Janna waving a hand in front of her face, and the fog in her brain dissipated. _Beware the Blackest Cloud, O child of the Blood Moon_, the voice ominously reverberated in her mind, refusing to disappear. She checked the sky above the knight's arena one more time but didn't see the Blood Moon. Maybe her head was messing with her. _What else is there for me to do?_ Star wondered. All of her enemies were defeated: Toffee, Globgor, and Mina were dead, Eclipsa was good now, and Meteora had no memories of her past life.

"Star?"

"Sorry, Janna," the queen shook her head vigorously. "I think I'm kinda tired from the townhall."

"You better get untired," Janna said. "The husbands are about to fight soon."

"Oh really?" she raised an eyebrow.

Below them, in the center of the arena, Higgs kicked up dust with her square boots as she paced around. "Attention, squires!" The Captain's voice sliced through the air like a whip and silenced the chattering teens sitting on the front row. Andromeda ribbed Orion, who was joking around with Darrion and Dante. When that failed to work, a glare from Sir Jackie ended the conversation quickly.

"This week, we've been drilling on defense against magical beings," the Captain went on. "And now that we know the theory, it's time to see it in practice."

From different sides of the small arena, two warriors emerged, clad in shining armor. Their swords glinted like bared fangs, ready to shed blood even though neither would seriously hurt the other. Not this time. Tom and Marco had faced each other many times before, and even though they seemed serious about the task at hand, Star saw the playfulness in their eyes. _Here we go_, she excitedly bounced in her seat. The confidence radiating from her king captivated her, and she nearly melted when he flashed her a grin. "_This is for you_," he boldly proclaimed.

"_I can't wait_," she smiled.

"I think we all know His Royal Majesty King Marco Diaz-Butterfly," Higgs continued. "And same goes with His Royal Majesty King Thomas Lucitor. They are going to put our lesson into practice."

"Ooh," the squires marveled at the kings.

Marco unsheathed his black rapier, pointing the tip at his sparring partner. Tom responded in kind but lit his weapon on fire.

"Want some popcorn?" Janna summoned bowl of the salty snack.

"Nah," Star declined.

"Oh right, you're _thirsty_, not hungry," she snickered.

_Got me there_, Star folded her arms and remained quiet.

With a mighty clash, the kings met in battle, their weapons grating in a wicked hiss. Marco roughly shoved the demon backward and drew him offside so he could attack his flank. Tom gritted his teeth but recovered and lunged. Their quick exchanges were hard to follow, and sparks rained to the ground, solidifying into glass shards. Janna whistled Marco landed a blow to her husband's head.

"This is entertaining," she commented through a mouth of popcorn. "I hope Higgs doesn't expect the squires to fight like this tomorrow morning."

"She will," Kelly said curtly. "Higgs expects perfection outta us. The sooner the kids learn her expectations, the better they'll be."

Tom shook his head, dribbling droplets of blood onto his armor, then headbutted Marco. Suddenly, the demon king started to chant a long spell and blue-hot fire formed in his hands. He unleashed a blast that enveloped Marco's body before he could dodge. The squires and knights were shocked to silence. "Damn…" Kelly breathed and shot a nervous glance to Star. "Aren't you concerned?"

"Nah," Star waved it off. "It takes a lot more than that to kill Marco."

When the flames subsided, the king emerged in the golden sunlight with sweat glistening down his bare abs. The inferno melted away his chainmail and burnt his shirt, exposing his rippling muscles. Andromeda and Orion averted their gazes, but the other knights and squires simply stared in disbelief. Star fought the urge to pounce on him, gripping her seat so tightly that it deformed the plastic. She _needed_ him to father another child—this wasn't a mere want anymore. Luckily, Marco had his end of the bond closed, or else the secret would have been revealed. _And that smell_…she sighed as she tasted him in the air—sweet and rank from adrenaline.

"Geez, _Nerd_, this is a demonstration—not a peep show!" Higgs struggled to hide her red cheeks.

Marco rolled his eyes and refocused on his task, but Tom turned to Janna and winked.

"Wait…did _you_ arrange this?" Star turned to her.

She smirked, "Told ya you'd thank me later."

"How?"

"With our fake bond. It takes effort, but it's usable."

The battle resumed and being shirtless seemed to embolden Marco for his moves became flashier and more daring. Like a matador in a bullfight, he baited Tom to attack him but sidestepped out of the way at the last second. Everyone hung on the edge of their seat, and they sent embarrassed glances at the queen when they watched _too_ intently. Of course, Star didn't care. He was all hers, and no one would ever sever their bond.

For a final move, Marco aimed his sword for Tom's throat, touching the tip where the demon's jugular would be. After a tense moment, the kings broke apart and shook hands.

Higgs cleared her throat loudly and peeled her eyes away, "So that concludes today's lesson."

Applause filled the arena, and afterwards, the audience descended to greet Tom and Marco. Star hung back and let the twins congratulated their father first. "That was _crazy_, Dad!" Andromeda squealed in delight.

He sheathed his sword and threw his arms around his children. "That was nothing. You should've seen me and Uncle Tom when we were younger."

When the attention died down, Star finally made her move. Marco welcomed her into his arms and gave her a kiss. "Did my performance please you, Your Majesty?" he winked.

"Why yes," she replied in a mock-formal tone. "In fact, I would love a word with you."

He raised an eyebrow, trying to read her mind, "Oh?"

"_Alone_," she added.

"_Then lead the way_," he nodded.

They retired to a secluded walkway between the arena and the barracks, which passed through a small grove of flowering trees. Marco pressed closer to Star when the breeze rustled the bare branches above them. "I wish Tom didn't burn my clothes," he laughed softly.

"We won't be here long," said Star. "Just have something to ask you."

"Everything okay?" He stopped and held her. "You don't usually hide things from me."

Star originally hoped to make the moment more romantic, but instead, the words tumbled out of her mouth without hesitation. "I want another baby." _Ugh, why can't I learn to be subtle?_ She bit her lip after the fact.

Marco's eyes widened, and the bond went wild for a moment until rational thought returned. He tilted her chin, so their eyes would meet. "I've been thinking the same thing lately," his voice trembled slightly. "And yeah, we talked about four, and I'd love to make another baby with you. I mean, if you want to…Ugh, that sounded kinda weird and—"

She silenced him with a kiss. "_I'm your wife, Marco_._ It's not weird that you want to be with me_."

"_I know, but I wanted something more romantic_," he sighed.

She laughed both out loud and through the bond, "_Marco, we're just ourselves. Over-the-top romance has never been our thing._"

"True," he admitted. "Uh, when do you wanna start?"

"Not this month. We missed the deadline."

His eyes grew wide, "You mean you can _tell?_"

"Can't all women…?"

"_No!_ Humans can't," Marco sputtered. "Also, if you could tell when you're fertile the _entire _time, then how did we accidentally conceive the twins?"

"I was drunk and eighteen," she said frankly. "I can ignore my body."

"Oh. I'm not complaining."

"I know."

"You know, we get to practice while we wait…" Marco flashed her a crooked smile and kissed her neck.

Her hearts glowed red, matching his handsome cheekmarks. "We totally can, but you know it's rude to seduce a queen without taking her on a date first."

"Of course. Where are my manners?" Marco knelt in the middle of the path and kissed her hand. "Will you go out with me?"

"I'd be delighted," she giggled. Together, they headed back to the castle to get ready for a fantastic date night. While they schemed about their plans, the Blood Moon appeared briefly from the rolling clouds, uttering a faint promise in silence.

* * *

**Review Roundup**

**Bedrock Armor- It's teased at the end of _Dance_. I'm normally not a huge time skip fan, but it's fun exploring the new world with our older heroes.**

**Xzbro- Hm... we'll have to see.**

**RJWritingInk- I've always thought of this AU as a trilogy of sorts but each leg can stand on its own. This, of course, will end on a higher note.**

**coloneloflynn- Thanks! This will be a wild one.**

**Aldal- The twins have a sorta Dipper/Mabel relationship, but let's see how the story changes it. For them, this story is more of a coming-of-age narrative. Andromeda has big footsteps to fill, but yes, things are easier for her now (or so they appear). As for Andromeda and Dante...keep reading. There will be a lot of parallels between them and their parents but in unexpected ways. Also...maybe we'll see Orion meeting girls? As for Marco Jr., I decided since this is a _complete_ departure from canon to keep him a male. It honestly doesn't matter either way, but I wanted to play the "what if" card here. As for Meteora...I have plans for her.**

**Lshdd- I am the fanfic version of a crazy old cat lady. That being said _Starco vs. _and _Dawn _will have slightly more focus. _Royal Secrets _is on hiatus until _Starco vs_. is done for my own sanity. Also, the twins will go through a lot. As for Marco Jr., yes only because this is a complete AU, and I think it would be cool exploring that.**

**Knighthunter911700- Thanks!  
**

**Guest- Thanks! Etheria has some major plot significance later on.**

**Alfonso Sparda- Thanks! This is going to be a rather unique story because there are two plotlines (one with the kids and the other with the adults) that'll blend in interesting ways. Keep an eye on Etheria.**

**Luci96- Thanks! Their story, and the adults' too, will be something. **

**Guest (saturn)- Thanks! I wouldn't say I'm the _only_ competent writer lol, but I do look forward to sharing this epic story with all of you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Something big's about to happen. Soon...enjoy!**

* * *

The coming of night brought a gentle hush over Mewni. One by one, the windows of shops and houses darkened while the stars were called into the black sky above, glistening like the frost forming on leaves. Wisps of smoke lifted from the chimneys until they disappeared in the moonlight. The whole world slept and lazily dreamt of warmer days and plentiful harvests. But not Orion. His watchful, green eyes stared from his tower in Butterfly castle and swept over the empty streets. The setting of the sun only made him more restless. He wasn't afraid of the dark like the townspeople nor did he shy away from the cold. He was the child of the night—the son of the Dancing Queen. The shadows called to him in a million whispers.

_Soon_. The prince tiptoed back to bed when he heard heavy footsteps echo in the hall outside of his room. Aunt Higgs was finishing her last patrol of the castle before letting the night guard take over. Orion imagined her piercing, eagle-sharp eyes scouring every inch of the hall for signs of trouble. Of course, Orion knew better than to sneak out now. Aunt Higgs had the sharpest tongue in the universe, and everyone feared it more than Warfang. But her sharpness came from love: the love of her people, kingdom, and rulers. Especially the king—everyone knew about her one-sided crush on Marco. According to the other Kingsguard, it was why she never married. Wisely, everyone kept the theory a secret from her.

The hall grew quiet again when the Captain of the Kingsguard left, and Orion's cell phone buzzed on his nightstand. A message from Dante lit up the screen: _U in or what?_

_You know I am_, Orion quickly replied. _Meet me in 5_.

_K._

Even the prince of the night needed an accomplice on his misadventures.

With a plan unfolding, Orion slipped out of bed and searched for his clothes. His half-Mewnian genes afforded him decent night vision, turning the piles of laundry and videogames around him into gray silhouettes. It was amazing how much of his mother's genes were dominant: her strength, her senses, her reflexes. He could see the ultraviolet glow of magic and taste the bitter signature left behind in its wake. He could wrestle bears and run faster than lions. The only thing he seemed to inherit from his father was his sweeping bangs, but even they blond. Aside from that, Orion had no idea what human genes he had buried within him. _Dad's hardly human himself_, he spied a picture of his family next to his phone and studied the red moons on his father's face.

Once dressed, the prince pressed his ear against the cool wood of the door to listen. The coast was clear. Just to be sure, he stuck his nose under the crack to taste the air, and it found it free of metallic knight armor. _It's time!_ Excitement tensed in his muscles under his striped tank top.

A sudden flash of purple heat startled Orion, and his chin collided with the door. Dante stepped out of his portal and laughed, "Scared ya, didn't I?" His blood-red eyes glowed boastfully.

"I was going to meet you in the hall!" Orion hissed in a loud whispered.

"Close enough," Dante said with a shrug. "I got here on time."

"I could've been changing!"

"So, you sleep in your boxers—every guy does that. And we've had sleepovers before."

"We were younger, then."

Their dads also used to bathe them together—Dante left out that detail—but that too was ages ago. Getting older ruined the innocence of closeness. _Although I'm definitely not bathing with Dante ever again_, Orion remembered how his demon friend used to heat the water until it boiled.

"By the way, I see we're matching again," Dante pointed to their tank tops. Luckily, they always chose opposite color schemes—bright yellow versus deep purple.

Orion groaned, "We gotta stop doing that."

"As if anyone cares," Dante again shrugged. "Plus, it's our thing. We've always been best bros."

"You know it," Orion held up his fist for a fist bump.

They were an odd pair of young princes. One was tall and lanky, the other was shorter and more muscular. One had jet-black hair like raven feathers, and the other had hair the color of wheat. One had pointy ears, the other looked more human. Yet they were bound by friendship as close as family. _If things had been different, we may have actually been brothers_, Orion inwardly laughed, but he couldn't imagine having Tom as a father.

Something buzzed in Dante's pocket, and he picked up his phone to read a message. "Oh good, Darrion's picking a place tonight," he said afterward. "The whole squad is meeting."

"As long as Sebastion is never allowed to pick ever again, I'll go," Orion replied. "I'm not hanging out in a library."

"Agreed. We should bring that notion up with Darrion and Shellheart during the next meeting. I doubt they'll mind."

"Of course. Ready to go, Dante? We can't be late, or we'll miss the beer and pretty princesses."

"Princesses?" the demon echoed. "Have an eye on someone?"

"Not yet," said Orion, "But you know being the future King of Mewni makes me a hot commodity."

Dante playfully shoved him and rolled his eyes, "Sure, but you know I'm the more handsome one. I've got the Lucitor charm."

"The Diaz charm won my mother, and she's the Queen of Mewni."

"We'll see, Rye."

They laughed, but their joy was cut short when they opened the door and saw Andromeda on the other side. She tapped her ballet slippers against the floor loudly. "The only princess you guys are seeing tonight is me!" she declared.

"_Why?_" Orion asked through the bond.

"_Did you forget what Mom said at dinner?_" Andromeda replied. "_She's going out with Dad tonight, and we have to watch Jupiter_."

"_Tonight? Really? It's not Thursday!_"

Orion and Andromeda knew about Relationship Thursday—their parents' weekly date night—and scheduled their lives around it. What were Mom and Dad doing out on a _Tuesday?_ They never did anything on a boring Tuesday aside from their nightly round of "videogames." When Orion was little, he accepted his mother's innocent lie about playing _Rainbow Rampage _with his father. After all, the game was frustrating and loud. But now, he knew. The noises in the royal bedroom had nothing to do with cars…

Andromeda shuddered in disgust, "_I don't even wanna think about it. Mom needs to update her noise-canceling spell before Jupiter is old enough to catch on_."

"_Amen to that_," Orion nodded and wrinkled his nose.

"Uh, I feel kinda left out again," Dante cleared his throat.

"Sorry," they muttered.

"Hey, Andie," he continued. "Why don't you and Jupiter tagalong tonight? That way Rye can have fun _and_ be a responsible big brother."

She thought about it but shook her head, "I'm not interested in your dorky game."

"_Garrisons and Gnomes_ is not a dorky game!" Orion protested. "It's a serious tabletop RPG for _serious_ people!"

"_Sure thing, elf boy,_" she rolled her eyes.

"_I'm a half sun-elf!_" he said.

"_Like that's any better!_"

Dante stepped in before the battle became more heated. "It's not that bad of a game, honestly," he said. "I started playing a few weeks ago, and it's pretty cool. There's a lot of strategy and lore to study."

"Really?"

The prince laughed, "Yes, Andie. Plus, I need another blood demon in my clan. So far, it's just me—a lowly mage. I could always use a warrior in my ranks. The other princes are so unfair to me."

"I'll think about it," her cheeks turned red.

"I think you'd be an amazing partner," he winked.

_He's kinda cute_.

Orion shook his head and realized the thought didn't originate from him. The bond prickled with electricity from Andromeda's end, and the gravity of it was unbearable to experience. He started to notice things about Dante through his sister's senses: the spiciness of his scent, the redness of his tail and eyes, his glossy, black hair… Orion's body started to tingle all over, even in places he _didn't_ have. "_Andie, knock it off!_" he stiffened, feeling the room spin from her powerful feelings.

She snapped out of her daze, "_Sorry! I didn't know you could feel it!_"

"_Please never let that happen again_."

The bond never crossed the line like that before. Both twins had their fair share of crushes, but the feelings stayed confined in their respective heads. What was different about today? Orion watched Dante and Andromeda drift closer while they talked as if pulled by an invisible thread. What he felt through her reminded him of his parents and how they chased each other around the castle at night. It always ended with a slam of the bedroom door. _But we're fourteen! _Wasn't it a bit too soon for this?

"Rye, are you alright, dude?" Dante's question caught his attention.

"I'm fine. What's up?" Orion said.

"We're just getting ready to go," he replied. "Andromeda agreed to my plan—we're headed to the Mosh Pit with the Squad!"

"Nice," Orion said. "_Los tres amigos_ are at it again." He plastered a grin on his face.

"Just like old times!"

But Orion knew that was a half-truth. The three of them had always been close—their mothers conceived on the same night fourteen years ago—but a rift was forming. He sensed it when Dante turned back to Andromeda and took her hand. They locked eyes, but Jupiter rushed between them before anything else could happen.

"I'm coming too, right?" she asked. "You promised, Andie."

The older princess sighed, "And Rye and I have to watch you. Stay close to either one of us."

"I will!" Jupiter bounced excitedly.

With everyone ready, Dante opened a portal to the chaotic heart of the Waterfolk kingdom—the best place for clubbing in Mewni. Globgor's armies failed to destroy the underwater kingdom, allowing a place for the beleaguered survivors to drink away sorrow and celebrate living. Plus, the queen's frequent visits to the bars helped their business and reputation. Strobe lights bounced off the clear dome walls in a kaleidoscope of colors: blues, greens, yellows, whites, and pinks. The air smelled of stale alcohol, but to Orion, it was comforting. In a land of swaying drunkards, puddles of vomit, and a cacophony of noise, the night began to shine like the sun. The Dancing Prince was home.

Orion led the group down the crowded sidewalks, past vendors hawking their wares, and across the wide avenues. Bright neon lights flickered on and off, advertising the names of the equally colorful clubs: The Drunken Sailor, The Sea Chanty, The Bends, The Abyssal Plain, and The Wet Mermaid. _We're definitely not talking about that one_, Orion covered Jupiter's eyes when they walked past the red windows. Not even the Dancing Prince dared to venture in such a place. Once away from the debauchery of the Lower Strip, they found themselves at the Mosh Pit—the cornerstone of the kingdom's nightlife. Despite the newer acts around it, the old nautical bar had a special place in everyone's hearts for its long history with the Queen of Mewni. No one dreamt of replacing the wood-paneled walls, the old sound equipment, and the grimy, tiled dancefloor.

"Over here, guys!"

Movement caught the corner of Orion's eyes, and he spied the members of the Prince Squad seated at a table near the bar. Aside from Andromeda, Jupiter, Persephone, and their cousin, Princess Forrest Johansen, the rest of the young royals were male. None of their parents knew how it happened. Prince Aster was born right after the war to Queen Penelope Spiderbite and her Monster king, Sir Slime, and his brother, Percy, arrived three years later but with three years' more sense. Prince Shellheart and Forrest were born a year after Aster in the same month. The twelve-year-olds had been inseparable ever since. Prince Sebastion Pony Head rounded out the Prince Squad as the youngest. He bore the distinct misfortune of being a bastard-the result of a scandalous affair between Queen Pony Head and her knight, Sir Seahorse, and because of such shame, he tended to keep out of the spotlight and inside of books.

"Hey, Orion," Darrion, the only non-royal member, greeted him. At fifteen, he towered over the royals like a birch tree. "I ordered your favorite ale." He handed the prince a pint.

"Thanks, Darrion," Orion said after taking a sip. It was spicy and frothy and warm in his belly. "What's going on?"

"The usual. It's lame without you and Dante here," Darrion said. "We've been stuck listening to Aster's 'dating' advice."

"Oh please…he's still a _kid_."

"I can hear you!" Aster shouted.

_Good,_ Orion narrowed his eyes. He missed the old Aster—they all did. The Aster before he discovered girls and started dating the ones at St. Olga's New School for Awesome Princesses.

Darrion took a sip of his drink, "Anyways, do you like the ponytail? I'm trying for a new look."

"Is it because you got tired of getting suds in your hair?" Orion snickered.

"Yeah," he sighed, tucking a lock of his black hair behind his ear. "Plus, Mom said having long hair is a disadvantage in battle. I need to see my enemy."

"But can you see me!" Jupiter pounced on the squire.

"Of course, I can, Jupiter," he smiled. "Nice of you to join the Prince Squad."

"I'm a big kid now," she bragged. "It's about time I'm allowed to hang out with everyone."

"Speaking of everyone, where's Dante?"

_Probably sucking face with my sister,_ Orion noticed his best friend and sister were conveniently missing, and he tried to not let it bother him. Instead, he joined the others at the table and ordered juice for Jupiter. They half-listened to Aster prattle on and on about his new girlfriend with eyes glazed over. Sebastion continued to read his book, and Percy rolled his hazel eyes at every word of his brother's stories. It was amazing to think the two were related, sometimes. Though they had the same eyes and complexion, only the younger Spiderbite inherited his father's aloe-green hair and kind heart.

"Can we talk about something else?" Shellheart finally chimed in.

"Yeah," said Forrest. "I vote for a new topic."

"Me too," Orion nodded.

Sebastion looked over the rim of his glasses, signaling his agreement.

"Same, and no offense, Aster, but I don't need dating advice," Darrion said. "I've had way more girlfriends than you. So has Orion."

_We're not going to talk about last Silver Bell Ball_, Orion took a hasty sip of his drink.

"_Fine_," Aster spat. "We can go back to talking about boring stuff." He glared at Shellheart, but the other prince didn't care. He was bigger than him, and even Aster knew to never pick a fight with a Kelpbottom.

Before the Prince Squad could start another conversation, Dante and Andromeda finally showed up. _Where have you guys been?_ Orion was about to make a comment when his nostrils twitched—quivered, in fact, as if in fear. Something had changed with his sister. He knew her scent as he knew the scents of everyone close to him. It came with having the nose of a bloodhound. But there was something about Andromeda's scent that made him feel antsy and not in a good way. It was almost as if she was trying to drive him away. _What is going on here? _Orion noticed the princes reacting around him. Their eyes sparkled with new interest, and only Percy, Forrest, and Sebastion were immune. Orion shook his head, convinced he was only imagining things, and when he opened his eyes again, everything was normal. _What just happened?_ Questions gnawed at his mind, but there were no answers.

"I see Andromeda has finally decided to join the Prince Squad," Shellheart smiled. "It's nice to see you outside of royal events."

"Thank you, Prince Shellheart," Andromeda nodded.

"No need to be formal," he insisted. "We're just a gathering of friends."

"What are you talking about? This is the Princess of Mewni! The Heir to Mewni!" Aster promptly rose out of his seat and clumsily dropped to one knee, taking Andromeda's hand. He spoke in a lower voice to sound older, "It is always an honor to have Her Royal Highness grace our presence." He kissed her hand, and Dante bared his fangs.

Percy groaned, "Get up, you idiot! You can't be kissing other girls' hands when you've got a girlfriend."

"There's no need to make a fuss, guys," Andromeda said while wiping her hand. "I'm just boring ol' me."

"But you're the Crown Princess," Aster continued to rave. "You're gonna rule all over everything one day! By the way, if you ever need a future king…"

"No!" Dante and Andromeda cut him off.

"_Sheesh!_ Just sayin'," he muttered. "But you should join the Prince Squad, Andie. Then we'll have all of Mewni's heirs in one place. Then we can call ourselves the _Crown _Prince Squad—well, except for Darrion, Percy, and Orion."

"Hey!" Orion objected. "I'm technically a joint-heir to the throne. I have a wand too!"

"But the Butterflys have a matriarchy, and there's only one throne," Aster taunted. "You both can't sit in it."

"Man, Aster, you're really being mean today," Shellheart said.

"We don't have space for that here," Forrest added.

"Well, it's true," he argued. "Orion's not gonna get anything. He's just a_ second-_born! He means nothing in the grand scheme of Mewni."

The others argued on his behalf, but Orion dropped his gaze to the floor, ignoring even Andromeda's calls to him through the bond. The wand chose him at the ceremony a few days ago. That couldn't have been a mistake, right? It had to mean something.

Suddenly, a group of teenage guys flocked to the table, and one of them winked at her. "Can I have your autograph, Your Highness?" He would have sat beside her if Dante's hellish glare didn't dissuade him.

"Yeah," said another. "You're the coolest!"

Andromeda scared them both off with a pointed scowl, but they returned with more boys interested in meeting her. Soon, a small crowd had intruded the Prince Squad, and they sang praises to their princess. _The_ir closeness elicited nervousness and fear in Andromeda, but there was something else too lurking under the surface. Excitement...and with it, the scent returned. _I'm getting some air_, Orion held his breath. The oppressiveness of it drove him away quickly. He heard Darrion and Andromeda call for him, but he had to get away. Just had to. He had no idea what went wrong tonight, but everything fell apart. And Andromeda was to blame. They were twins—wombmates—why was she sabotaging him? Was she even aware of what was happening? The rift widened, and Orion stared into the darkness on the other side of the edge.

Suddenly, he felt something tug his shorts and looked down to see Jupiter huddling next to him. "You don't seem very happy, Rye," she said simply.

"I'm not," he sighed, letting go of his frustration. "I just wanted to have a good time tonight, and the universe is conspiring against me."

"You know what'll make you feel better? Let's dance!"

Princes didn't go to clubs just to dance with their little sisters, but what other choice did he have? He could either let his funk affect him and ruin the rest of the night or learn to have fun in spite of it. "Alright, let's dance," he agreed.

"Yay!" She yanked Orion onto the dancefloor, and they wadded through the crowded bodies to find a spot towards the middle. He knew to steer Jupiter away from the edges where couples went to make out and act creepy. Why couldn't they sneak off somewhere else? _Why am I so annoyed by everything?_ He exhaled to clear his head. Maybe he should ask Aunt Jackie for a day off tomorrow to regroup.

"C'mon, Rye," Jupiter took his hands. "Stop standing like a stone!"

They danced together to the fast-paced techno music blaring in the background. He forgot the scent, the anger, and the disappointment he felt earlier and merged with the swaying masses of bodies around him. This was his element—the night and the dancefloor. He was the Dancing Prince, and that was all that mattered besides his sister's joy and the red lights flashing around them.

"Dance, brother, dance!" Jupiter's squeal only emboldened him, and Orion tossed back his head in a hearty laugh. _No one can steal the night from me!_ He threw up his arms and spun right into a woman.

"Sorry, ma'am," he mumbled softly in embarrassment.

"Orion?"

He stared down into a pair of sky-blue eyes and gasped, "Mom?! Is that you?" For a second, he hardly recognized his own mother in her tight shorts and loose pink shirt. She looked so young and free—nothing like the ruler of an entire dimension or the mother to three kids.

"What are you doing here?" Star asked out of shock. "Where are your sisters?"

"Here I am, Mommy!" Jupiter waved. "Andie's over there." She pointed to the crowd of boys trying to follow Andromeda around the dancefloor. Dante kept them at bay. The rest of the Prince Squad was still at the table.

Star opened her mouth to say something, but a pair of hands grabbed her ass, causing her to yelp in surprise.

"Hey, sexy," a deep voice growled, "Where'd you run off to?"

"_Dad?!_" This time, Orion's mouth dropped open. Surely, the man leering over his mother and kissing her neck like a wild animal couldn't be his dorky, rule-bound father.

"Marco! Not in front of the kids!" Star hissed into his ear.

Marco immediately saw Jupiter and Orion staring at him, and he let go. "I'm so sorry you saw that," he backed away and threw his hood over his head. His muscles bulged through his hoodie's torn sleeves. _I'm going to forget that happened,_ Orion noted.

"Anyways, what are you doing here?" Marco eyed his son. "You're supposed to be watching Jupiter."

"I am watching her," Orion said. "Just not at home."

His father sighed and glanced at Star.

"Technically, he is following our instructions," she answered whatever he said through their bond. "Just tell us next time if you plan to go out."

"Sorry, Mom," Orion said. "I shoulda told you."

"We all live and learn, Rye. I did way worse when I was your age." she laughed, but suddenly grew quiet. She studied him. "Is something wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seem…off, and so does Andie," her voice trailed as her nostrils flared. She urgently turned to Marco, and they nodded after a silent exchange. "Hey, Jupiter, why don't you hang out with Daddy? I need to talk to your brother."

"Oooh, Rye's in trouble," Jupiter gloated.

"Nope," said Marco as he lifted her in his arms. "Just queen and prince business."

Father and daughter left to sit down, and Star quickly opened a portal. "We're going somewhere better to talk," she motioned for him to follow her.

They emerged in the throne room, and immediately, Orion was a kid again, dwarfed by the grandness of the tapestries, stained-glass windows, and bluestone thrones on the far wall. He remembered the late-night adventures he shared with Star when neither of them could sleep. Together, they would sneak into the throne room where he'd run and scream until the empty room was filled with his battle cries and his mother's laughter. She told him stories when sleep started to catch up with him. Using the pictures on the tapestries and in the stained-glass, she taught him Mewni's history. About the Spirits around them, and about the ancient Monsters who lived in large kingdoms long ago. About the Mewman settlers and how they destroyed the Monsters in endless wars waged because of prejudice. And about how the Mewmans, Monsters, and all the kingdoms united to save the world from Globgor.

But his favorite stories were about the Blood Moon and the Dances. Three of them were enshrined in the stained-glass: The First, Sixth, and Seventh—the one about his parents. Tonight, when Orion peered through the miniature Blood Moon in the mural, he felt the red light pull on his soul, heavy with the weight of prophecy. He knew one was coming, and it quickened something within him and Andromeda.

"Hey, Rye, come here," Star called to him from her throne, but when he turned to his on the far end of the platform, she shook her head. "No, up here with me," she patted a place next to her.

_Really?_ He eyed her. It had been ages since he sat on the Queen's Throne.

"_Yes, really_," she smiled, and the bond activated between them as it only did during close moments like this.

He sat beside her and imagined all of Mewni at their feet gazing up at them, both figuratively and literally through the map of the kingdoms engraved in the tile. King Orion the Great, the people would call him. Wielder of Magic, Protector of Mewni, Hero of the Kingdom. Or would they only look upon Andromeda? This was _her_ throne. _Her _birthright. He was just a visitor.

"_That's not true, Orion_," Star told him.

"Then what is?" he asked aloud and threw up his hands. "Ugh, I'm having a bad night."

"What happened, Rye?"

_What didn't happen? _He sighed before saying, "All my plans for tonight have fallen apart. Dante's acting weird. The princes are acting weird. Aster made fun of me and said I'll never amount to anything!"

Star nodded and stared down at her feet while gathering her thoughts. They were cloudy and tinged with feelings of guilt. "Mom, it's not your fault," he sensed her doubt.

"I feel like it is," she said. "Like I didn't prepare either of you well enough before the Wand Ceremony."

"Yes, you did. You taught me everything you knew about warnicorn-taming and magic."

"I mean about being a royal," she met his gaze. "Remember my Song Day song? 'She's gonna earn her crown?' There's truth to that, especially for you. The kingdom has progressed, but it's still holding onto some of the old ways. Yes, the crown is supposed to be for Andromeda, but that doesn't mean you won't have any part of it. You'll have to prove to Mewni that it's yours too. I can help you, but the battle is one you need to win. Your Dad had to do the same y' know."

Orion knew the stories of his father dealing with King Lucitor and the Butterflys, and he shuddered to think what he had to face to claim his place. _But I'm Star and Marco's son; I can do anything!_ Courage flourished in his veins. He'd show stupid Aster!

"_That's the spirit, Rye_," Star leaned forward to kiss his head. "_You have proud warrior blood in you from both of us._"

"_Thanks, Mom_."

"_I mean it too. You were born with a war cry on your lips, and I remember the first time I brought you here at a few weeks old. I've always seen the greatness in you and your sisters_."

"Speaking of sisters," Orion spoke aloud. "About Andromeda…I've noticed something about her."

"I have too," Star became more serious, and the room suddenly grew cold. "Keep this between us, but I think she's going through Mewberty soon."

Orion's eyes grew wide. _So that's why Dante and the princes were acting weird,_ he realized.

"Her pheromones are attracting the attention of other males her age," Star went on. "Of course, when she turns, they won't wanna follow her around... But once the ordeal is over, she'll get her wings and start blossoming into a young queen."

He had the feeling his mother was glossing over a few things, but Orion grew envious. He wanted wings and royal superpowers too! "Will I go through Mewberty?" he asked.

"No, and you don't want to—_trust me_. Boys don't go through Mewberty. Not even Jushtin did."

"Oh."

"And you don't need queen powers or wings to be a good leader," Star smiled. "Just a kind heart and bravery are all that's needed, and I say you have plenty of both."

"Mom…that's so mushy."

"It's a mother's job," she wrapped an arm around him.

They sat together in silence until sleep finally sent them to bed. Many questions still plagued Orion's mind, but as the sky started to lighten in the east, the prince of the night closed his eyes and let darkness take him.

* * *

**Review Roundup**

**Starco4everr- Thanks!**

**robertkellett- Thanks! First, I love worldbuilding, and I wish more fanfic authors allowed their stories to do that. Sure, I'm using locations we know from both the show's canon and _Sign_'s canon, but it's great to see what's going on around Mewni. A lot has changed, and we will see that as time goes on. Same goes for what's been happening with Star and Marco's reign. Peace comes at a price. The new rulers (Star and Marco, and Janna and Tom) are far different than their predecessors. *_If_* the show had gone this direction (and sadly, it didn't), I see Star being an approachable, hands-on leader. Not in a micromanaging way like Moon, but in a way that allows her to be herself and do a good job leading her people. And yes, there's a false peace building in the story, both in regards to the plot and the relationships between the characters. Things will start going down soon. As for the end scene, it's always nice to have some adorkable Starco. **

**Aldal- Lol, when _isn't_ Star thirsty for her man? The doggo romance is thematically important fyi...As for Glossaryck, he always tells the truth but bever directly, so Star should be careful. As time goes on, you'll get to see where a lot of characters end up, and I liked the idea of Chloe being a blacksmith. It just kinda fit her. Star is the best mom, and anyone who thinks otherwise is wrong lol. I don't get AUs that paint her as a bad parent. She would be amazing at it! And you're right, she needs to talk to her son one day. So we know something is coming...but what is it?**

**Lshdd- You know Star and Marco will be dorks forever. Also, _Royal Secrets _is off hiatus, in case you didn't know lol.**

**Alfonso Sparda- A new prophecy is born along with hopes for another Starco kid. We'll have to see what happens...**

**saturn- Your words mean a lot! I love writing this series, and I'm grateful to anyone who reads it. You'll have much more to giggle about. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's a quick chapter. I was soo excited to get this one out that I finished it super early lol. Enjoy! **

* * *

Marco knew something was wrong even before Star returned to him later that night. He sensed it in her gaze before leaving the club with Orion, although she promised she'd tell him the details later. The trouble, whatever it was, involved the twins. Jupiter mentioned something about Orion avoiding Andromeda and feeling sad earlier, though that was all she knew. And now, hours after he took Jupiter and Andromeda home, Marco sat on his bed, deep in thought. The twins never had a problem with each other before. They were an inseparable force since day one—since he and Star learned of their existence in her womb. Plus, they were Blood Moon bonded. _I hope they can sort things out_, Marco sighed, looking at a picture of them as tiny newborns in his arms.

It was hard to believe that so much time had passed. Back then, he was a nervous, eighteen-year-old father with two sleeping bundles snuggling into his hoodie. Now, everyone was bigger and ready for the next stage of life. Marco neared his prime as a ruler, and the twins were rising into their own futures. Maybe that drove a wedge between them, he realized. Growing up tested bonds of all kinds: shattering them, twisting them, changing them. Friends drifted away, families feuded, and old things lost their appeal. But growing up wasn't all negative. After the storminess of adolescence came the relative stability of adulthood. _The twins will make it_, Marco had no doubts about it. Things might be rough for a season, but Andromeda and Orion were his children. If he could find his way, so could they.

When Star arrived in the dark bedroom, the moon was low and next season's stars peppered the sky. But even the beauty of the heavens paled in comparison to the shining goddess slipping out of her clothes. Silver light bathed her body, highlighting her curves and petite frame—supple yet strong enough to battle evil foes. Her hair formed a halo of fire that pooled around her fluttering Mewberty wings. Marco scarcely breathed while watching her as if afraid he'd wake up from a dream. There was no way he was married to such an amazing queen, who bore him three, equally-amazing children. _Soon to be four_, he smiled, remembering her request from earlier.

"_Easy there, Wild Man. You're tempting me_," she winked at him and reached for her thin nightgown.

"_You're tempting me_," he welcomed her into bed.

They lay together, arms and legs tangled under the soft blankets. Usually, their closeness would have led to something more, started by passionate kisses and tender caresses, but Star wasn't in the mood. Her touch felt grounded instead of heated. It searched for his companionship to ease her worries, and as much as Marco ached to be with his wife, he held back. They couldn't start baby-making until their current children were happy.

"Marco," Star inhaled sharply. "I feel like I've let the twins down." She paused and spoke again, her breath tickling his chest. "Orion is struggling with his role as a prince, and I don't know what to do. We've fought to include him more included, and you know I want him to rule alongside Andie. Mewni is just still stuck in her old ways."

"I know," he replied quietly.

They both struggled to get Orion the recognition he deserved ever since he was born, and it was natural that their son had a hard time finding his place. Andromeda owned the throne by birthright, but the magic also chose her brother in an unprecedented move. Even Jushtin the Boy-Queen relinquished the crown when his sister, the future Queen Solaria, was born. Never before had there been two siblings entitled to the kingdom. Yet the road still remained steep for Orion, and Marco knew the trials that lay ahead. The kingdom only started to respect him as king after he killed Globgor.

"And Rye's not even my biggest concern right now," Star went on. "It's Andie. She's about to go through Mewberty."

"_Mewberty?_" Marco's shout woke the laser puppies sleeping in the corner. "My precious baby-girl is about to go through Mewberty?" He remembered when it happened to Star. It was the first time he realized how alien she was—something stronger, deadlier, and wilder than any human on Earth. Andromeda couldn't be going through that kind of change. Didn't her human blood prevent it from happening?

Star shook her head, "Nope. Mewberty has more to do with magic than biology. Andie _has_ to go through with it. I wish she didn't either, but it's truly unavoidable."

"When will it happen?"

"When she lets it. The signs are there, but it's up to her when she unleashes the change."

"What signs have there been?" Marco was still feeling denial about the situation.

"Boys were following her around," Star replied. "Her blood calls to them."

"I don't remember boys following you around."

Star giggled and traced shapes on his bare chest. "Because you kept them away," she said. "The boys thought you claimed me as your mate."

"How?"

She gave him a kiss, "You know how…"

"But you chose Oskar…"

"Only because I was distracted. If not…let's just say you would've grown up _a lot_ that day."

Marco's cheeks turned red when he realized what she meant. "I wouldn't have survived back then," he said. Now, he could withstand her Mewberty cravings when they happened, but only after years of building strength and stamina. She would've broken his fourteen-year-old body in half.

Star rolled her eyes, "I know how to be gentle."

"Then show me," he dared.

Star straddled his waist and began to run her hands down his torso.

"Gladly."

* * *

Morning came quickly, and Marco woke to Star snoring contently in his arms. The gentle smile on her face was a testament to another wondrous night together. _And we'll start having more of those too,_ he smiled. Since they were trying to conceive again, Marco rearranged his schedule so he could stay in bed later with Star. While he loved his kingly duties, he had to care for his queen's needs.

He cradled her close, ready to doze off again when a loud crash jolted him awake. Then he heard yelling and began to worry. Star jumped out of bed and immediately searched for her armor. "_It's today_," she panicked.

"_Today?_" Marco shivered. "_Already? So soon?_" Couldn't nature give them another day to plan and talk to Andromeda first?

"_She's ready_," Star replied. "_So we'll have to be too_."

"_What's the plan?_"

"_There's a Mewberty Containment Chamber in the basement. Andromeda will have to stay there until Mewberty wears off. It'll keep the kingdom safe…if we can get her there._" Star grabbed her sword and strapped it to her chainmail skirt. It was then Marco realized that his wife was preparing herself for war. With _real_ weapons!

"You can't be serious?" he objected aloud. "She's our daughter!"

"Marco…"

"And we can't just lock her away!"

"Marco…"

"She's just going through puberty!"

"_Marco!_" Star grabbed him. When he looked her in the eyes, he felt her fear and remorse as clearly as his own. She didn't want to do this either. She didn't want to face what her genes did to Andromeda or lock her away like a raging animal. But it had to be done—for her sake.

"I love Andie too much to let Mewberty destroy her," Star's voice ebbed into a hoarse whisper. "I remember what it did to me…and that's not even the worst of it, Marco. You didn't see the _whole _thing—the hunting, the rages, the destruction. You don't know how many males have been hurt by a princess in Mewberty, or about the queens killed by their daughter. Same-sex aggression is something I'm prepared for. Andie will see me as a competitor—not as her mother."

_Oh_, Marco blinked.

"But she won't hurt you, Jupiter, or Orion," Star handed him a sword. "A princess in Mewberty doesn't imprint on close kin. I'm going to prepare the room, so you'll have to find Andie and keep her contained until I can get to her. Just keep her away from boys. It'll be difficult, but you can do it."

Marco nodded, although uncertainty filled his blood instead of courage. He had to be strong for his family. It was a father's job to protect his own. The second he finished dressing, they heard banging on the door. "Mom! Dad! Help!" Jupiter and Orion screamed. "Andie's gone crazy!"

"_We'll keep in touch_," Star opened a portal to another part of the castle, leaving Marco alone with the growing dread in his belly. _I'm here for you, Andromeda,_ he vowed, placing a hand on the door. _Your lifeline._ He toggled the knob, and his other two children came rushing in. Orion shielded Jupiter with his shaking body until Marco closed the door.

"What happened?" Marco tried to remain calm, but the terror in their eyes set him on edge. He'd do anything to make them feel better.

"W-we were just eating breakfast downstairs," Orion's teeth chattered. "And Andie…she started sprouting these purple stars all over her…"

"And then she turned purple and grew these _huge_ wings," Jupiter finished the sentence. "She started talking about boys and went flying around trying to find them."

"I tried to stop her, Dad," Orion continued. "But she's unstoppable. My magic won't even hurt her. I-is this…Mewberty?"

Marco nodded solemnly, "I'm afraid so."

"Will I go through that?" Jupiter asked quietly.

"Only the queen's firstborn daughter can go through Mewberty unless something's wrong with her magic," Marco remembered that much from one of Star's books. "You'll be fine, Jupiter."

"Phew, what a relief!"

"So here's what's going to happen now," Marco said, trying hard to remain calm and professional. The castle was a warzone, and as General of the Queen's armies, he needed to lay out a plan. "We have to find Andie before she hurts anyone, and Rye, I'll need your help. She won't attack you. Jupiter, you stay here with this—" he passed her a dagger. "Sirius and Glossaryck will guard you."

"We aren't going to hurt her, are we?" Orion gazed at the weapon.

"Hopefully not. Can you sense where she is?"

Orion closed his eyes and clutched his head, "I can…but her mind gives me a headache, so I've been keeping the bond shut."

"I won't have you open it for too long," Marco insisted. "Just long enough to locate her. I know this is scary, but we'll get through it and help Andie get through it too."

"I hope she feels better," said Jupiter.

Marco kissed her head, "She will. I promise."

He led Orion out of the royal bedroom, firmly closing the door behind them. They stayed close and silent in the halls, both pairs of eyes hypervigilant for any signs of Andromeda. So far, the castle seemed empty, but the king and prince refused to let their guards down. They finished their patrol of the upper floors and ventured downstairs.

"_Where did you see her last?_" Marco asked through the Blood Moon bond, which was activated by their fear.

"_In the dining hall_," Orion replied. "_But that was twenty minutes ago. I don't know if she's…whoa_."

As soon as they stepped onto the lower floor, they entered a hellish, new world. The ground was covered in feathery purple stars that swept across the floor. Furniture was overturned, claw marks covered the walls, and sticky webbing dangled from the ceilings. Judging by the vibrancy of the color, Marco knew this was fresh sign. She was just here.

"_How do you know that?_" Orion asked.

Marco blushed, "_I'll tell you when you're older_."

"_Gross,_" his son gagged. "_Is this about you and Mom…?_"

"_Maybe._"

Thankfully, Orion dropped the conversation, and they continued to tread into Andromeda's domain. The lights flickered on and off overhead, and the air was heavy with her pheromones. They weren't sweet and inviting like Star's; instead, they made Marco restless and prickled his flesh. He wanted to drop his rapier and run, but he knew better. He had to persevere. "_You know what's kinda weird,_" he commented. "_I don't see a lot of boys in her webbing_."

"_That's because squire training hasn't started—_" Orion looked at the time on his phone and gasped. "_Oh shit…_"

_I need to tell Star to stop cursing around the kids_, Marco quickly made a mental note. He was about to say something but screaming echoed in the halls, followed by frantic footsteps. Darrion exploded from around the corner, covered in stringy, purple webbing. When he saw Marco and Orion, he sighed in relief.

"Uncle Marco, Orion! Praise the Blood Moon you're here!" He panted and leaned against the wall to catch his breath. "I thought I was a goner for sure."

"Where's Andie?" Marco demanded.

"Uncle Marco…," the boy coughed and wheezed. "We were just about to start training, and she just flew in and started rounding up all the princes and male squires. Shot them with this gooey stuff. Rye, man, you shoulda seen Aster. He started crying like a baby."

"I'm sad I missed it," he snickered. "Serves him right."

"Focus, you two," Marco reminded them. "Where is she now, Darrion? Has she done anything to the boys she's caught?"

"No, and what _kinds _of things would she do?" Darrion eyed him until he finally pieced it together. "Oh dear…Well, Dante isn't here yet…Oh. I think we should tell him to stay away."

"You know, sometimes his lazy Lucitor genes come in handy," the prince smirked and whipped out his phone.

"Tell me about it," Darrion laughed.

"Enough joking around," Marco said gruffly.

"Dad, we—" Orion froze mid-sentence, and his eyes flashed with fear. "She's coming…" his alarm came out in a harsh whisper. "Coming for _you_, Darrion. I can feel it."

The squire jumped behind the royals and shakily drew his blunt practice-sword. The atmosphere became dark and saturated with her looming presence. Marco tightened his grip on his rapier, keeping the tip pointed towards the end of the hall. His heart rate skyrocketed, and he was convinced the others in the hall could hear it. _I know she can_, he gulped. Faint buzzing tickled his eardrum, growing into a deafening roar from the darkness just mere feet away. In the gloom, he saw a shape drop from the ceiling and hover towards them slowly as if in uncertainty. Yellow eyes flashed warily. _I know what to do_, Marco's fatherly instincts kicked in, and he felt brave enough to drop his sword.

"_What are you doing?_" Orion gasped.

"_You'll understand when you have kids one day_," he said, then turned to the shadows.

"Andromeda, sweetie," he called to her gently as he took a step. "It's your Dad."

The buzzing stopped, and two diamond-shaped eyes focused squarely on him. It reminded Marco of the moment they first met face-to-face. She was still warm and wet under the royal-blue blanket wrapped around her tiny body. She couldn't find him at first. Her eyes were too new and hazy to see Marco's face only inches from hers. But she knew his voice from the darkness of the womb. She knew his love for her. And even here, that love seemed to call to her through the primal hunger of Mewberty.

Marco stretched out his hand and met hers. "That's it, Andie," he crooned. "It's okay—I've got you." Gently, he guided her into the light so he could see her. _She's beautiful just like her mother_, he smiled at her dark plum skin and the strength rippling in her six arms. Her long hair turned into a proud mane around her shoulders, parted by a pair of sweeping antennae that twitched constantly. Fuzzy moth wings kept her aloft, and Marco saw the intricate patterns of constellations on them.

"You look amazing," he breathed. "This isn't even your final form. You'll get that one day when your magic matures. It happened to your mother when she resurrected herself and the Realm of Magic."

One of her star-pointed antennae touched his cheek. _Was he sure of that?_ While Marco couldn't read her thoughts outright, he sensed her question.

"Of course," he said warmly. "You're my amazing warrior-princess."

Her eyes became clear, and she gripped his hand tighter. She was scared—Marco could feel it. According to Star, Mewberty usually left princesses completely unafraid of anything. They chased boys and fought with reckless abandon because the magic engorging their skin gave them a sense of freedom and power that rivaled bloodlust. But Andromeda was afraid of what she had become. She hated her instincts, her magic, her lust. _When would she be normal again?_

"Soon," Marco promised. "Once you get through Mewberty, it'll never happen like this again. Growing up is scary, Andromeda, even without dealing with Mewberty. But you've got me and your mother and your family. We'll make sure everything will be okay. I love you."

_I love you too, Dad_, she purred.

"Will you come with me?" Marco asked. "Your mother and I have a place that'll keep you safe until Mewberty wears off."

Before she could answer, a column of purple flame erupted in the hall, and out came Dante. "Sorry I'm late," the prince yawned and scratched his back. "Just didn't wanna get out of bed this morning. Also, what the hell happened?" Then his eyes fell on Andromeda, and he recoiled in shock. "_Andie?!_ What happened to you?"

"You _idiot!_" Orion thumped Dante on the back of the head. "I told you _not_ to come here!"

"_Boy_…" Andromeda growled and let go of Marco's hand. "_Dante_…"

"Don't do this, Andie," Marco tried to grab one of her wrists, but she batted his hand away. She was hungry again, and nothing could get in the way of a princess and her prey. Not even the power of love.

"Andromeda, no!" He tried to restrain her, but it was too late. She was on Dante in a heartbeat and pinned him to the ground. The prince screamed as she started ripping off his clothes, "She's gonna eat me!"

"Andie, stop it!" Marco used all of his strength to pry her off. "I know you want to, but I'm not letting you do this."

Enraged, she body-slammed him into the ground, leaving him sore and winded. His vision blurred from blood dripping into his eyes, and by the time he wiped the drops away, he saw her charging towards him. _Don't make me do this,_ he pleaded and weakly grabbed his rapier. He aimed the point at her shoulder—where it would do the least amount of danger—and braced for impact. _I'm sorry_, he closed his eyes.

"Get away from Dad!" He saw Orion stepping between them. "Electric Butterfly Storm!" His wand unleashed an attack of yellow and white butterflies that shocked Andromeda, stopping her mid-flight. She bared her fangs and lunged again.

"I said _'get away!_'" Orion sent a follow-up blast, which sent her careening into a wall. "_Find Mom_," he begged Marco. "_I can hold her off._"

"_But…_"

"_Go, now!_" Orion shifted his attention to his sister. "Rainbow Hammer Swing!" He hit her with a colorful spell to slow her progress once more. The twins were locked in a heated battle, allowing time for Darrion to escort Dante away. Marco wanted to obey his order but found himself unable to move. His children were fighting…with the intent to kill each other. _I have to do something_, he found the strength to stand. What kind of father would let his children hurt each other?

"Killer Shark Attack!" Orion summoned a wave of sharks at Andromeda, but she battled through it and flung him into a stone pillar. His body snapped it in half, and Orion lay motionless on the floor. _Son!_ The room spun around Marco, transforming into a dark memory of a bloodstained altar. He heard one baby cry, but the other turned blue and lifeless. The other did not stir in his arms despite his desperate pleas...

"That's enough!" Marco's cheekmarks glowed in rage. _I don't want to do this_. Yet he also couldn't let Andromeda thoughtlessly kill her own brother. "Atomic Uppercut!"

He used the attack to create space between the siblings then wrestled Andromeda to the ground. The attack didn't hurt—Marco knew how much she could take—but the princess whimpered pitifully under him. She had had enough.

"Good," he got up and held out a hand. "Now, let's find your mother."

"I'm right here," Star waved her hand from around the corner.

"It's alright, Star," Marco said. "She can be reasoned with. Isn't that right, Andie?"

The princess hissed but nodded. Nevertheless, the queen remained on high alert until they safely escorted Andromeda to her temporary room in the castle basement. Although Marco originally imagined a creepy dungeon, he saw that Star had turned the room into an inviting space with pleasant lighting, books, snacks, and a TV. He also noticed a bunch of magazines spread on the bed, and he scowled, "_Really, Star, boy magazines?_"

"_She needs to work it off somehow_," the queen shrugged.

Andromeda cautiously entered the room and tested everything in it before settling down on her bed. Her Mewberty adventures had worn her out, and she sought rest above boys. "Goodnight, Andie," Marco smiled as he closed the door behind her.

"Wow, she really was kinda tame," Star admired.

"I know," Marco replied.

"But don't let it fool you. She'll relapse again before it's over."

"How long will that take?" he asked.

"It depends," Star shrugged. "I went through Mewberty pretty quickly. Usually, it takes a few days."

"Let me guess, _I_ had something to do with it."

"Actually, I don't know."

"Well, at least we're done with this Mewberty stuff," Marco breathed.

"Agreed." Star nodded. "Wanna celebrate with some nachos?"

"Okay. Let's do it." Marco led his wife back upstairs, feeling relaxed for the first time that day.

* * *

A few days later, the door to Marco's office slowly opened, and the king spied Andromeda standing before him. She had returned back to normal and shivered mightily under the blanket draped over her hoodie. As much as he wanted to run to her, he held back to let her gather her words. "Dad…" her lips trembled as she softly spoke. "Dad, I'm _so_ sorry. I—I couldn't control myself…" Her brown eyes were dull with regret.

"Shh…" Marco got up and embraced her. "Don't beat yourself up over it, Andie. All that matters to me is that you're okay."

She pulled away sharply and became rigid. "I'm not talking about Mewberty, Dad," her eyes grew wider as she continued. "It's Orion. He escaped…he got out, and I couldn't stop him."

"What do you mean?" The words tumbled out of his mouth. A dark feeling froze his blood to ice. _It can't be_…he staggered into his desk. But it was. He saw into Andromeda's thoughts and discovered the truth. "_Star, we have a situation!_" He desperately called to her.

"_What's going on?_" She asked.

"_It's Rye. He's going through Mewberty too._"

* * *

He wasn't exactly sure how it happened. One moment, he was fine—that he remembered from faint recollections of his old self. He was just sitting alone in his room, listening to music. An innocent activity. While he wouldn't say he was _happy_ then, he remembered feeling content. Satisfied. Just as every teenage boy should feel with his basic needs met. There was nothing Orion Diaz-Butterfly—that was his name once—needed in the world. He was fine.

Then he became _less_ fine. A hunger grew in the pit of him—in the very depths of his being. A hunger that could not be satisfied with food or drink. It ate at him. Even his best headphones couldn't drown out _her_ wailing deep within the castle. Holding his breath couldn't drive _her_ pheromones from his nose. Oh, how terrible both had become—hissing, piercing, grating. Heavy with lust. _Boys. Boys. Boys._ Like a cloud bursting with rain. Boys. She needed boys. She craved boys. She must have them. All of them.

At first, he could manage with her cries in the backdrop of his mind. Boys weren't his thing, and neither was _she_. They were kin. Her scent, while intense, wasn't appealing. It smelled too much like him and mother and father. But the cries stirred the Longing in his soul, and even his strong resolve couldn't keep it at bay. Ripples formed in the water of his mind until a picture formed—first hazy, then clear. _Girls._

What if that's what he wanted? Girls. What if that was the answer to his loneliness? Girls. What if that's what would fill the Longing? Girls. He needed. _Girls._ He desired. _Girls..._ He must have _girls!_

And now he did have them. After shedding his skin and unfurling his wings, he set out on a simple mission. The Mewnian townspeople screamed and hurt him, so he went elsewhere for easier prey—among his father's people. Girls were there too, and their scent called to him even from the castle grounds. It called him out of Mewni to a place called New Echo Creek. There, the humans kept a lot of teens his age in one convenient place. There were lots of _girls._ His for the taking. There had to be hundreds of them—eight hundred and three, to be exact—milling around the hallways and rooms of this place. They left their scent trails everywhere, and it drove him crazy. There were so many to choose from: short, tall, blonde, brunette, blue-eyed, brown-eyed…. He was so overwhelmed that he couldn't decide which one he wanted.

So, he decided to have _all_ of them. Just like a greedy kid in a candy store, who stuffed his cheeks and pockets full of sweet treats. He collected all of them, shoving them into lockers and corners, then patiently sealed them with the blue goo that shot from his fingers. For later. For his collection. Though they ran and screamed and fought, he found them all. How could he not with his superior senses? He tasted them in his mouth, buttery and sweet like caramel. He sensed their movement vibrating in the air with his antennae. He saw them hiding under things with eyes that could see through dimensions. He allowed none to escape his harem.

But the plan hit a snag as all plans do. The boys and the adults weren't happy to see the girls run. So, they threatened him. They called humans with thundering sticks to pelt rocks at him, but they didn't hurt his blue skin. However, they did make him angry, and that was a big mistake. No human could compete with an alpha prince such as himself, and he dispatched them quickly. They ran from his fury, and he herded them away from his glorious harem, which was now all _his_. Part of him wondered if he should find more, but he figured eight hundred and three was enough for now. Which one should he try first…?

Suddenly, his senses picked up another girl arriving into his territory. _Eight hundred and four_. What a treat! He retreated into the shadows on the ceiling and watched her come in. She wore capris and a black shirt. Her hair was dark and curly in tight ringlets like newly woven chainmail, and her eyes were a deep brown. She was also new to the area. She smelled of forests far away from New Echo Creek—of creeks and pine and fields. It reminded him of Mewni.

When she saw the scene before her, she dropped her book bag with a loud thud. The fear emanating from her made her even more delicious, but he waited patiently. Good things came to those who waited.

"Mia! Get outta here before _he_ finds you!" a girl cried from her holding cell.

The new girl remained dumbfounded even as more girls begged for her to run.

"What's going on?" she stammered. "Are the drama kids filming another zombie apocalypse film during school hours? Ugh, this is what I get for having a dentist appointment!"

"No, it's worse!" exclaimed another girl. "This is real! We've been attacked by a giant, blue bug boy."

"A _what?_" Mia sounded confused.

"Sharonda's telling the truth," said another. "Girl, you gotta get out fast!"

"Is this some kind of joke? I get it. You guys are still trying to prank the new kid…"

"No, it's true! He'll get you!"

It is time, he decided to make an appearance. While the girls screamed and pointed, he crawled out of the shadows and floated right in front of Mia's face, his wings hissing as they beat. She turned and ran, which only excited him even more. He loved a good chase. It gave him a chance to show off his fitness and to let adrenaline embolden his spirit. And she led him on a good chase too—through classrooms, down the halls, across the cafeteria. Her stamina amazed him. She would be a great companion for him later.

The chase ended in the other courtyard when she stumbled, and he pinned her with his web of blue suns. Once on her, he studied her with all of his senses. She smelled amazing. She felt amazing. She even tasted good through his antennae, especially when drenched in sweat. "_My queen…_" he purred.

He opened his wings and let the sunlight filter through them, casting blue prisms on her face.

"He's gonna eat her!" One of the girls fainted.

_Eat her?_ He would be an ignorant swine to waste such a beautiful girl on feeding. No, he was going to woo her, love her…bury himself deep inside her until she bore him fine sons and powerful daughters. The others might conceive, but only _her_ children would be the ones to inherit his place as rulers of Mewni. But first, he was going to show off. Show her the prize she had earned.

Fluttering his wings, he started to sway in a hypnotic dance while staring deep into her eyes. "What the—?" Mia tried to protest, but the repetitive movement and light put her at ease.

In fact, all of the girls relaxed around him, lured into a deep trance that chased away their fright. Little did they know that he was spraying his powerful pheromones on them all, calling them to him in an olfactory-driven song. He brushed his antennae against the smooth skin on her neck, leaving ticklish bug kisses that made her giggle. And her laughter was heaven—heavy and melodious. Soon, there would be more of her voice in the air. So soon…He stalked closer to her, pressing himself against her squirming frame.

"Orion Diaz-Butterfly! Get back here now!"

He knew that voice once. Even in the darkness of Before-Life, he had heard his father's praise and felt his love. He should have run to him and affirm the familial ties that bound them together, but he couldn't. He couldn't leave his girls behind with another powerful _male_ nearby. There could only be one. These girls were all _his!_ He won them. He guarded them. He protected them. Plus, his father _had_ a mate. Why would he come here to steal a girl?

_Mine! _A feral growl rumbled in his chest and rattled his wings. _My girls! _He backed off his chosen mate and crept closer to the intruder. Marco must be annihilated. He must be put in his place. _My girls. My territory!_

Two more Mewmans appeared from the portal—both female and kin. He watched his mother's nostrils flare and eyes grow wide in alarm. "Marco," she warned. "You need to go. Remember what I said about same-sex aggression."

"But he's my son," he insisted. "He wouldn't try to kill me, right?"

The question almost stopped him in his tracks, but an alpha prince couldn't let another male threaten his girls. When he saw Marco, he felt nothing but coldness in his heart. He wanted to drink the blood from his lifeless corpse. He ran into his father with the force of a train, smacking him clear across the courtyard and into a set of unoccupied lockers. Andromeda and Star screamed in horror. Marco struggled to get up, but the movement only attracted _his_ gaze. Instinct fueled his rage and he bit and clawed whatever still moved. After a while, all became still, and he rubbed his wings together to gloat over his victory, but he knew better. His father was a king, the mate of the Queen. Nothing could defeat him so easily.

Marco drove him backward with a swing of his rapier and connected a red blow to his side. It didn't hurt, but the impact made him whimper. Something in him knew that this shouldn't be. He loved his father. He used to climb on his shoulders and wrestle with him. He used to sleep in his arms while he read him books. He used to want to be a mighty king like him. _But he is male_, the primal side of him growled. _He can't exist here_. The war on the inside made him bellow in frustration. He blindly lashed out, and wrapped his hands around Marco's throat, digging his claws into soft flesh. Instead of fighting him, the king stared into his soul as the air left him.

"_I know…you're in there_," his voice cut through the noise in his head. "_I love you, Orion_."

"_Dad?_" Orion remembered and let go, causing Marco to pant heavily.

Suddenly, something knocked him over, and golden light flooded his vision. "**Enough!**" Star snarl shook the Earth. "**Fight me if you must.**"

The confusion returned, and he flew to meet her in the air. They tumbled, arms locked in combat as the ground and sky swapped places over and over. He didn't even know _why_ he was attacking. A real prince would never fight a queen, and she was a female. He had no quarrel with them. Why was he so angry? So horny? _What's going on?_ He let go.

"You're just having a bad day, Rye_,_" Star said while panting. "It'll end soon. Glossaryck told me the secret of Mewberty. The more aggressive it is, the shorter it lasts."

Not long after hearing her speech, Orion noticed the ground rushing towards him at tremendous speed, and he crashed into a cushion of his suns. Blackness overtook him, then followed by light from both his mother and the sun. _I feel awful_, he turned over and vomited.

"Ew…" a girl named Mia—he didn't remember how he knew her name—recoiled.

"What happened to you?" He saw the blue gunk holding her down.

"You're not a bug-monster?" She asked, puzzled.

"Bug monster?" Orion echoed and looked around at the girls trapped in lockers, the petals drifting in the wind, and the gashes on his Marco's body. _Did I_…_?_ The prince gasped at the dried blood on his hands. _No_…he stumbled and clutched his head at the sound of approaching sirens. This wasn't supposed to happen. Star said males couldn't go through Mewberty.

"_Rye, are you okay?_" Andromeda reached for him, but he pulled away.

"_You…did this to me,_" he remembered her crying out to him, tugging on his soul with her longing.

"_No, I didn't!_" she swore. "_And even if I did, I didn't mean it_."

The noise and guilt drove him away from Echo Creek Academy in spite of Andromeda's calls and his parents' insistence that everything was okay. He just needed to be alone. Above him, the Blood Moon turned paled and glowed coldly.

* * *

**Review Roundup**

**Aldal- Thanks! I love all of my Starco kids, but Orion holds a special place in my heart. He's going to have a rockin' arc that'll really test him as a character. He's got a tough road ahead of him, and it only gets steeper from here. Poor Orion has heard _a lot_ of his parents' doings, so it explains why he's weirded out by his parents in the club. We'll see the children of our Earth cast soon. Also, can't wait for more fanart!**

**RJWritingInk- I have plans for Etheria...trust me.**

**Starco4everr- Thanks!**

**robertkellett- Thanks, I'll keep my words brief since we've talked before. Both Orion and Andromeda (and even Dante later on) have to deal with their parents' legacies. I'm always fascinated by the stories that tackle the kids of the heroes. What are they going to do with the footsteps laid before them? Both of the twins will answer that differently. ****Dante and Andromeda's relationship is going to be quite a roller coaster, starting with the fallout of next chapter, and Orion is going to have to find his place with them too. Star and Marco are a fun dynamic as always, and although they are still themselves, it's great to see them as parents trying to help their kids. Especially, Star who is just an amazing mother. We're in for a real treat soon.**

**Alfonso Sparda- Thanks! Star and Marco's date might've been crashed, but they love helping their kids through their doubts. Things are about to get wild with Andromeda...**

**Lyger 0- Nope. That's the song that inspired this chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Halloween, and welcome back! This chapter is a nice sweet treat, perfect for today! Enjoy! Especially enjoy that hook at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

"Electric Butterfly Storm!"

The Forest of Certain Death was filled with Orion's mighty roar and the sizzling of glowing butterflies splitting wood. The floating debris cleared, and the prince found himself standing in front of the charred remains of an old oak. A pleased smile grew on his face, stretching muscles he hadn't used in days. He did it. He finally produced a more powerful version of his spell. The other trees bowed and cracked by his fury stood as testaments to his diligence. But at last, he had something worthy of being written in the Notebook of Spells and pass to future generations of Butterflys. Queen magic flowed through his veins too—cool as mountain water yet as energizing as the sun. The proof of his royal birthright.

But it came with a price. A sudden easterly wind drew his attention towards the pink, mushroom-domed spires peeping over the twisted, black trees. _Come home_, the wind whispered in a raspy sailor voice, and Orion saw a pale-red moon rising. _I've never seen you before_, he stared in wonder. Yet the moon seemed intrinsically familiar—almost as familiar as his parents were to him.

"I can't," Orion was compelled to reply.

Not after what happened last week. Not after tasting his father's blood gurgling in his throat and seeing the horror in his mother's eyes. Ever since the Mewberty incident, Orion kept a low profile. The castle felt too constricting. The walls closed in when he ran into his family and friends. He couldn't bear to look them in the eyes after the girl-obsessed beast he became. In fact, he could hardly look at his hands without imagining blood staining his fingers.

As for Andromeda, he didn't know _how_ he felt about her anymore. The bond was firmly shut on both sides to prevent interference again. But the silence haunted him. Her thoughts and emotions always played in the backdrop of his mind like a steady pulse. With it gone, Orion felt true loneliness for the first time ever, and it scared him. Did normal people walk around with such heavy, emptiness in their heads? How could they live like this? To fill the void, Orion spent his free time practicing his magic and venting his frustrations on foliage in the Forest of Certain Death. At least Mewberty made his magic stronger.

_Come home_, the red moon said again.

"Go away," Orion muttered, turning his back on it and the castle. He'd return for dinner and bed tonight—nothing more.

_You can't run from Fate_.

Frustration boiled under his skin, and Orion raised his wand to another tree. "Narwhal Blast!" he yelled and unleashed his mother's spell upon the wooden foe. But something was wrong. The whales came out green and frowning instead of blue and smiley. They obliterated the tree, leaving behind an oozing crater in their wake. _That's odd_, he studied the aftermath. The sour scent from the strange magic wrinkled his nose. He never knew he could do anything like that.

"Are you okay?"

Orion turned to see Aunt Jackie stepping out of a blue portal. Her pale hair was pulled into a short ponytail, and she wore a sword over her jean capris and black leather jacket. It swayed as she approached him.

"Marco told me he thought you'd be here," she went on. "We all miss you in squire training."

"I just needed some time to myself," he said simply.

"I know. It's why I gave you a few days off. But you gotta join the land of the living, Rye." She studied the burnt trees around him and sighed. "C' mere," she sat on a stump. "I think someone needs some Aunt Jackie therapy."

He obeyed only because he respected her too much to act like a brooding recluse. Otherwise, he would've retreated deeper into the woods where no one could find him ever. Jackie greeted him with a hug as soon as he sat down. It pulled him out of the darkness clouding his mind and into her pleasant warmth.

"You looked like you needed one," she smiled after letting go. "I know you've been through a lot."

"Yeah…" Orion breathed. If only he could erase his memories of that cursed day forever. While he wanted to be recognized as a royal in his own right, he _never_ wanted to go through Mewberty; especially not after he witnessed what it did to Andromeda. _I'm lucky she didn't kill me_, he shuddered at the memory of their fight. She easily could've torn him apart, and if Star were there…

Jackie snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Come back to me," she said.

"I'm here," he partially lied. "It's just…I can't be at home after what I did. I'd rather just live out here in a yurt. Far away from girls and people and my family."

"You _could_ do that."

"Really?" He wasn't expecting Jackie's answer. He assumed Marco sent her to drag him home, not to encourage him to become a hermit.

"Or," she continued. "You can confront your feelings, apologize, and move on."

"That sounds gross."

She leaned back and kicked her legs in the air. "Let me tell you a story. A long time ago, there was a magical princess who refused to face her feelings about her best friend—"

"—Is this about when you dated Dad?"

Jackie playfully cuffed his ear, "—I'm not done telling my story. Now, the princess easily could've dealt with issues between her and her best friend outright, but she chose to wait. Meanwhile, said best friend started dating another girl, but the princess still didn't say anything until the feelings festered and consumed her. I bet you know what happened next?"

"I do," Orion nodded. He knew about the disastrous end-of-the-year party and the aftermath of Star confessing her feelings to Marco. It was a story frequently brought up at family dinners.

"Point is, Rye, you can't run away from your problems. It's not good for you."

"But facing them sucks."

"Yeah, but it saves _so_ much heartache," Jackie's earnestness brought him pause. He felt the old pain in her heart even years after the confession passed. She wasn't sad about losing Marco, but the turmoil brought on by Star's decision to bottle up her feelings still must've stung. "If Star had been honest, I would've backed off. I _like_d Marco, but it wasn't more than a standard boyfriend-girlfriend thing. We weren't Blood Moon soulmates. Now, do you promise me you'll stop roaming around the forest and _do_ something about your situation? For your Aunt Jackie?"

"Fine," Orion muttered. "Where do I start?"

"Wherever you want to," she said. "You'll know in your heart."

"I think I do…" he gulped at the fear rising within him. Did he have the courage to do this? What if his transgression was unforgivable?

Jackie wrapped an arm around him, calming his nerves. "I'm proud of you for doing this. It's very kingly of you, Rye."

"Thanks, Aunt Jackie," he smiled slightly.

"Anytime, kiddo. It's an aunt's job to take care of her favorite nephew."

"I'm your _only_ nephew."

"We'll see," Jackie giggled as if she knew something he didn't. "Now, you're seven days behind in training, and your _other_ aunt isn't going to be as forgiving as I am about skipping class." She tossed him a sword and opened a portal to the castle training grounds. "I need to get you caught up by tomorrow."

"Alright."

Orion followed her home, and the red moon faded into the afternoon sky.

* * *

_I sure hope this works,_ Orion checked his watch yet again. The secondhand seemed to move backward rather than forward, defying his wishes to speed along. _Stop acting like a baby,_ he gritted his teeth. Where did his courage go? Just a few hours ago, he confidently battled Aunt Jackie and talked over his plan, but the Orion of then had retreated just like the shadows under the glaring afternoon sun. Now, he was weak and clammy. His heart boomed in his tight chest, and he wheezed. Every breath was ripped out of his lungs and replaced with less air. _Stupid heat_, he wiped the accumulating sweat off his brow.

Southern California must be the dimension's version of the Underworld. At home, the hottest days were confined to midsummer and dwindled by the time Orion's birthday came in Dartuk. From there, cold swept down from the Jaggy Mountains, and he'd rather have that than the heat. Cold meant fires and mulled wine and plush coats. It meant gathering in the Great Hall to listen to Grandpa River's Stump Day stories. But instead of being there, Orion was stuck in a shrinking island of shadow outside of Echo Creek Academy. _Spirits, please bring a cloud or something_, he prayed, wondering if they could hear him on Earth even though the portal to home was only several blocks away.

As if in reply, the bell rung inside the building, and hundreds of students streamed towards yellow buses in a flood of bodies. Orion's nose twitched; he remembered every girl in the school. There went Andrea Rodriquez on her hoverboard down the street. Sharonda Louis stooped over to tie her shoe while Lindsay Sherling and Amy Lee continued to talk about what happened at homecoming. Gina Walker and her boyfriend, Shane, exchanged a sloppy kiss by the flagpole. Orion averted his gaze. Why did they act as if they'd never see each other again? They lived two blocks away, for corn's sake! _Focus, Orion_, he closed his eyes and kept tasting the air. A week ago, the scents of girls in the air turned him into a wild animal, but now, they tasted only mildly interesting.

"Oh my God! It's him!" A girl yelled from not too far away. "It's the bug boy!"

The students stopped and stared at the young prince. Fear tickled his nose, nearly making Orion laugh. "Hello, Madison R.," he greeted her curtly. "I'm glad you still remember me."

"You're lucky I didn't call my dad, bug boy," she sneered. "He's FBI. Wait, how'd you know my name?"

"I remember your scent," he tapped his nose. "I know everyone's name."

Her face turned red, "I'd be more offended if you weren't kinda cute."

"Cute, huh?" Orion grinned devilishly.

The flustered Earth girl stormed away.

Other students flocked around him, drawn by a growing sense of curiosity. Their eyes grew wide and murmurs floated among them. "Aren't you the queen's son?" Asked a girl with pretty brown freckles. Orion remembered her as Jasmine Quinn.

"The one and only," he said casually.

Awe spread on their faces. The students represented the first generation of Earth people born under Mewnian rule, and Orion knew the humans were still adjusting to the concepts of magic and other dimensions. It also did not help that Echo Creek humans were new to the monarchy. Their home country—called the United States—prided itself on electing a new leader every few years and eschewing the tyranny of kings and queens. Yet their own leader seemed just as corrupt as the monarchs of yore, hiding away in a white castle on the opposite shore and listening to smart, wealthy lordlings around him. New Echo Creek was lucky to be the subjects of a fairer ruler, whether the people completely understood it or not.

Amy Lee curtsied, "It is an honor to meet you, Your Royal Highness."

"No need to be formal," the prince swiftly stopped the others from bowing. "I'm just Orion."

"Are you sure?" She wondered.

He nodded, "My mother's trying to make the monarchy more accessible, so I'm fine without the title."

"Are you going to attack us again?" Another student, named Bensley, asked. Orion recognized the flaming redheaded son of his father's knight and rolled his eyes playfully.

"Oh, come on, Ben," he said snarkily. "You of all people should know what Mewberty is." Then more seriously, Orion said to the rest, "I really am sorry for last week. What happened was completely beyond my control, and I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

Bensley replied, "You got us out of class, so we were happy about that. I mean, I'd rather be chased around the halls than take Ms. Skullnick's math quiz."

His classmates rumbled in agreement.

"Glad to be of assistance," Orion grinned. "If you ever need a magical diversion from school, give me a call."

"Or we could just study like normal people," a new face joined the crowd.

_It's her!_ The world shrunk to just the two of them. The students faded away. The buildings faded away. Even the sun and grass and earth disappeared until all of creation left only Orion and Mia rooted in place. There was no turning back. _Does she hate me?_ The prince studied her intently, noting the way her brows creased and how she hung back from the others. But she wasn't totally detached either. She studied him too.

"Uh…hello, Mia," he nervously greeted her.

"Hi…" her timid response sounded more like a question than a greeting.

"Ooh, does the new kid have a crush on bug boy?" Sharonda sneered. The students began to giggle and whisper excitedly until Orion glared at them. They started to disband, still keeping the rumors on their tongues to discuss later on.

"Have fun, _new kid_," laughed Geraldo Dolittle as he raced passed.

Mia hollered after him, "Oh, can it, four-eyes!"

"I wouldn't worry about him," Orion folded his arms smugly. "My father has a million embarrassing stories about his father. If you need blackmail, I've got plenty."

"You know Mr. Dolittle?" Mia gasped. "As in _Sir_ Mr. Dolittle?"

"Of course. He's a knight in the Earthsguard and warrior of the House of Butterfly. I was there when he and the other heroes of the war were knighted." He saw her confusion. "This isn't making sense is it?"

"Nope. You'll have to catch me up. I am the _new kid_, after all," she said with derision.

"Then let me start at the beginning." Orion got up and cast a fiery rainbow over his head.

"I'm a magical prince from another dimension!" He proudly declared.

"How'd you set a rainbow on fire?" Mia gasped.

"I dunno," he canceled the spell. "I've always made my rainbows like that. My name's Orion, by the way. I already know yours. Ugh, that sounded creepy."

"Can't be creepier than when you came here for the first time."

"True," he admitted. "Can we talk for a bit? I won't keep you long."

At first, he expected her to decline, but she sat next to him in the dusty grass. They watched the last of the buses depart and the teachers return inside the building. Orion sent a silent prayer for courage and summoned a white box with the wand. "For you," he passed it to her. "I'm sorry about last week, and I hope you accept this as a token of my apology."

Cautiously, she opened the box, revealing a small cake inside. "Is this for me? You got me an entire cake?" she squeaked.

"It's a family custom." Orion's quick answer was partially true. A _real_ Johansen apology required sacrificing a boar on the Altar of Incidents and bringing the meat to the offended. He refused to carry a ham around in the hot sun, so he hoped the Apology Cake still pleased the Spirits.

"I like your family then," she smiled. "C'mon, bug boy, let's chow down before the sun eats the cake."

"You aren't mad at me?" He was taken aback by her forwardness.

"I will be if we waste this cake," she jabbed him. They huddled under the last remaining shadow in Echo Creek, and greedily devoured the cake to outpace the sun. After they finished, leaving only a messy puddle of frosting and two spoons rattling in the bottom of the box, they talked. Mia had many questions about the royal family and the city, so Orion let her guide the discussion.

"And so, you aren't a butterfly-monster child?" Mia asked.

He shook his head, "I'm a Mewman—or _half_-Mewman actually. We pretty much look like humans, but the queens have magic and a Butterfly form. You only see her true form when she's angry." _Or is in search of her mate_, he shuddered remembering how Star chased Marco around the dimension for days when she was pregnant with Jupiter.

"You're basically a were-insect."

He snorted with laughter, "I've never heard it phrased like that, but sure. I'm a magical, were-butterfly."

She laughed too, and it rang in his ears like church bells. "You mentioned being only _half_-Mewman," she said after catching her breath.

"Yep, my father's a human. He was born here in New Echo Creek, but you'd hardly be able to tell now. The magic changed him, so he's stronger than an average man. And he has cheekmarks too."

"Was he that guy you tried to strangle over me?"

Orion sighed bitterly, not wanting to remember his rage, "Yeah…"

"And the flying woman was your mother then," Mia realized. "They look so young."

"They had me and my twin sister at eighteen," he said with a more cheerful note. "It was right before the Great War and the destruction of the old Echo Creek."

Mia scowled when he brought it up again, "I never learned about there being a war in history class. All I know is that a foreign nation dropped a bomb on Echo Creek fourteen years ago, and World War III almost happened."

_Is that what the humans think happened here?_ Orion was intrigued but also disappointed. The real story was so much better than any boring Earth history. His mind suddenly hatched an idea—one he thought through to make sure it could work. There must be a million things Mia didn't know about New Echo Creek. A million things he could show her. The prince rose to his feet and summoned Cloudy. "Do you trust me?" Orion held out his hand in invitation. "I can give you the complete historical tour of the place."

"This isn't some sort of weird pickup thing where you carry me off somewhere bad, is it?" She eyed him skeptically.

"You have my word as Prince of Mewni that no harm will befall you," he swore.

"And you have my word too!" Cloudy replied in his shrill voice, which made Mia jump.

"D-did that cloud-thing talk…?" She stammered.

Orion nodded, "My mother's spells are sentient. Don't worry though; Cloudy's awesome!"

"D'aww, geez," Cloudy gushed.

Mia hesitated, but eventually placed her hand in his. "Alright, but you better not let me fall."

The contact was soft and warm and pleasant, like the rays of sun warming a meadow on a spring morning. Orion almost didn't want to let go, out of fear that he would never experience it again. Happiness seemed too fleeting to describe the fluttering of his heart. "What's that sound?" Mia asked when something faintly buzzed around them.

Orion's face turned red, and he dropped her hand. "You weren't supposed to hear that."

"Hear what?" she pressed him.

"My Mewberty wings," he awkwardly turned to show her the small, blue wings jutting out of his shoulder blades, framing either side of this tank top.

He both loved and hated them. On the one hand, they were cool, but they also chafed under normal shirts and buzzed loudly around females. He was about to say something else, but a shock rippled through his body. He yelped, but not out of pain. The electricity felt amazing—so much so that he tensed completely from head to toe before melting into a puddle of warmth. _What was that?_ It took several moments for his mind to clear. He wanted _more_ of it. He wanted to feel it over and over until the sensation sapped the life out of him.

Mia blinked in surprise at his reaction, "I thought I killed you for a second."

"Did you touch my wings?" He quivered.

"They just looked soft. I'm sorry," Mia apologized.

She touched his wings. Only a queen's mate touched her wings, and it was an act almost as sacred as sex itself. Probably even more so. While Orion had accidentally seen his parents get intimate before—and it was an appalling sight—he never saw his father touch his mother's wings in public. The prince shrugged off the matter. Maybe he was reading into things.

Once he and Mia were settled on Cloudy, they departed for their trip across New Echo Creek. "Wow…" she breathed at the world laying underneath her like a tapestry.

New Echo Creek was unlike any place on Earth and Mewni. It had tall, sleek skyscrapers in the downtown area—pillars of business and commercial trade—but the land around it was different. Sprawling in all directions around it were green agricultural fields with houses and barns dotting them along with animals, tractors, and farmers. Everyone in the city had access to the common fields and lived in close-knit neighborhood-towns. Despite the agrarian emphasis, New Echo Creek was on the cutting-edge of Earth technology. Just this year, the city finally freed itself from fossil fuels. Everything ran on magic, and scientists worked to find ways to share this knowledge with the outside world. Mewni corn already spread to farmers in other states.

"That's my house down there," Mia pointed excitedly to a brick house right by the road. "Dad moved us here because he wanted us to have a better life, and he's a total country boy. I always knew he was miserable in Los Angeles."

"New Echo Creek wasn't always like this," Orion began. "It all started when my father met my mother, who was sent to Earth as a foreign exchange student. About a year later, they got betrothed, and my royal grandparents gave my human grandparents titles and land. See that down there? That's their manor house."

"Oh," Mia made a face Orion couldn't read. "I've met the Diazes before. I didn't know they had grandchildren."

"Well, now you do. Now, here comes the _real_ history. Fourteen years ago, my parents were sent into exile by Eclipsa, my sorta great-grandparent, and her Monster husband, Globgor."

"I think you win the Most Dramatic Family Award," Mia joked.

Orion playfully ribbed her, "It gets better. After living off the land for months, my mother decided to challenge Eclipsa for the throne to save Mewni from her husband. You see, Monsters and Mewmans have a complicated history. My ancestors were horrible people. They came to Mewni and stole the land from the Monsters, who were the original inhabitants. In fact, they're the reason why Globgor did what he did. Deep down inside, he was broken. He lost his people, his family, his freedom because my ancestors wanted more and didn't care who they hurt."

"That's deep.

We have the same history here."

"Yeah. In the end, the hurt and darkness consumed him. Anyways, my parents dropped me and my sister off to stay with my grandparents while they figured out what to do. That's when Globgor's armies came and razed Echo Creek to the ground to find us. I don't remember much after that…but I know something really bad happened." Something so bad, his parents refused to talk about it.

But his body remembered. Every time he tried to reach through the fog of memory, his chest tightened, and he heard screaming. He even tasted blood. After the terror came peace. A calm unlike anything else in the universe. He knew there was another place too. It was bright and surrounded by shimmering waterfalls of gold and colorful warnicorns. He also remembered being held by a woman with gray hair like moonlight…

"Are you okay?" Mia rested a hand on his shoulder.

He shook his head. "I'm fine. Just spaced out. After the war, Star connected Mewni and Echo Creek with a portal, so she could help rebuild the fallen city. It took almost a decade for things to return to normal, but now, here we are."

Orion steered Cloudy towards the arch on Boundary Street. From the air, the thin ribbon spanning the middle looked like a normal decoration placed there by artists, but up close, they say where Mewni began and Earth ended. Cars and oxcarts passed in and out on separate lanes, carrying goods and visitors. Mia's face lit up when she saw people on the other side.

"I've heard about this portal," she marveled. "The kids talk about going over to get cornshakes, but I've never been to Mewni." Then, she smiled and wrapped her arms around Orion, catching him off-guard. "But now, I do. I gotta visit my new friend."

"Friend?" The word tingled on Orion's lips. "You're dropping the soft f-word already?"

She looked at him, puzzled, "Is there a hard f-word?"

"It's the word my mom says a lot," Orion laughed. "By the way, I'm not done with the story."

"It would've been over by now without the tangents."

"But I like my tangents," he pretended to be wounded by her comment. "Mom and Dad led the human refugees back home after a few weeks, only to find out that the humans were on the brink of war because the president thought an Earth-nation attacked Echo Creek. This is where my Aunt Jackie comes in. She's the ambassador between the human world and Mewni, and she stopped the war by telling the Earth leaders the truth. Naturally, it took _a lot _of convincing for them to accept other dimensions and magic, but in the end, the war was called off. The president agreed to let New Echo Creek become a part of the Butterfly kingdom while letting the people retain their US Citizen status, and things have been great ever since."

"Excellent story," Mia gave him a round of applause.

"I'm a great spinner of tales," he bowed. "Where else would you like to go? We have a whole universe out there." After a long flight, Cloudy set the teens down on the tallest hill in the park, and Orion itched for more. He could take her to Britta's Tacos or to the mall or to the stop where his parents met or…

Mia sighed, "I wish I could stick around, but I have to study for a huge test tomorrow."

Orion's shoulders slumped, "Oh." Plus, it was late anyway. The prince had so much fun that he didn't realize how much time passed on the tour. The sun was sinking towards the end of the horizon, bringing the cool of night on New Echo Creek. Lights started to shine in windows, traffic accumulated in the streets, and workers were reuniting with their families after a long day of labor.

"You know there's always tomorrow," she reminded him gently. "I'm always free after school."

"Yeah." Hope returned to the crestfallen prince. This wasn't the end, but the beginning of an amazing friendship. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Have a good night."

"You too, bug prince!" she waved before heading down the hill.

_She's such a cool person_, Orion stayed on the hill until the last of the sunset, and he too went home.

* * *

"Bye, Mom, I'll be back for dinner!"

Andromeda looked up from her book as Orion streaked across the courtyard like a blond comet, stirring up leaves with his bounding steps. He was happy. She knew it even without accessing the Blood Moon bond just by the fleeting glimpse of him prancing through the grass. _I wonder what's got him in a good mood_? She wondered with a frown. Was he going to hang out with the princes, or practice his magic? Was it about a girl? The questions lingering in her head only made Andromeda more frustrated, so she went back to her reading. Plus, magic theory was more interesting than her stupid brother anyways. At least the books from the library didn't blame her for their misfortunes and ignore her so ungraciously.

Why did Orion have to treat her like this? Maybe if they talked about what happened, they could sort out their relationship. Proper royals dealt with things diplomatically. But no, instead, Orion was never around anymore. He hardly even spoke to her in passing. And now, he seemed to do swimmingly without her. Something wonderful had happened, and he didn't _bother_ to share the good news with her.

Andromeda gritted her teeth and unsheathed her magical blade, letting the blue light glow pale as the moon. She lashed out at a practice dummy in front of her and turned it into ice. To follow up, she channeled her anger until the blade turned into a wisp of dark blue fire, using it to melt the dummy. _Good_, she relaxed, and the sword returned to its hilt form. Since Orion was too busy to socialize, Andromeda used her free time to unlock the secrets of the wand. After reading as many books as she could about Enchanter magic, she finally understood how to really tap into her queen magic. Seeing the results made her purple Mewberty wings tingle.

"Nice shot, Andie," Glossaryck appeared from the Notebook of Spells. "I haven't seen anything like that since Solaria—just without the crazy."

"Thanks," she said. "I'm trying to test the limits of my abilities."

"Limits?" Glossaryck chuckled. "Magic has no limits. I mean, it does, but you're the future Queen of Mewni _and_ a child of the Blood Moon. There is no limit for you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. While you seem to have your daddy's Enchanter magic, you can do_ more_ than that. Your magic goes deeper than Fate itself."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh. In fact, the magic has an important destiny for you and Orion," Glossaryck said coolly as he floated around. "It's why the magic let Orion go through Mewberty."

"Wait, it wasn't my fault?" _I knew it! _Andromeda inwardly cheered. She knew the Blood Moon bond between her and Orion was nowhere near strong enough to force him through Mewberty.

Glossaryck laughed, "Of course it isn't your fault."

"Also, what's this about an 'important destiny?'"

He stopped floating around in lazy circles and replied earnestly, "I wish I could tell you. I know everything—how every little detail in the universe will work out in infinite lifetimes. I've seen your future, and it's something no other Butterfly queen has ever faced before. But I'm bound to secrecy about it. Plus, life's more fun when it's a mystery, am I right?"

"I guess." Although, Andromeda wanted to know about it now since her future was so special. What could she possibly do that was different from the other queens? Different than even her own mother—the Rebel Queen?

She was about to ask a question, but she sensed a sinister presence stalking along the sheltered path around the courtyard. _Tap. Tap. Tap_. A wooden cane struck each paver, followed by the slow shuffle of slippered feet. "Andromeda Butterfly!" A raspy voice yelled. "Where are you? What are you doing out here?"

_It's Diaz-Butterfly_, Andromeda curled her hands into fists, but politely replied, "Here I am, Etheria."

The older woman squinted in her direction and departed the path to meet her in the field. "There you are," she spoke too loudly. "I heard you went through Mewberty not too long ago."

"I did."

"You know what that means, right?"

"I do."

"You're about to be the next queen, and your mother allows you to roam around in the dirt?" Etheria flicked a clod with her cane. "Shame, shame, shame! She should be teaching your proper princess things."

"Mom is still a young queen," Andromeda said dryly.

"So? You still need to know how to run this vast kingdom. What if something happened, and you're the one sitting in the throne?"

_That's not going to happen!_ Andromeda wished to yell. Her mother wasn't going anywhere for a long time, so why rush the "proper princess" crap? Why add that pressure now? She knew what the constant badgering did to Star when she was her age, and Mewni was lucky that she didn't run away and live on Earth with Marco. _If I had the chance to never come back…_the dark thought whispered in her head.

"Etheria! Uncle Heartrude wants a word with you about castle decorations for the Silver Bell Ball!" Star flagged Etheria down just before things got ugly between the royals. With a huff, the older woman hobbled away, leaving mother and daughter alone in the courtyard.

"One of these days, she'll be gone," the queen muttered under her breath.

_Hopefully, soon_, Andromeda agreed, though something bothered her still as she glanced at her mother. What if Great Aunt Etheria had a point? The other young royals shadowed their parents around already, but so far, Andromeda remained largely excluded from the queen's royal business outside of attending balls and quests.

Star furrowed her thin eyebrows, and the princess knew she was likely sensing her thoughts. "I mean, I _can_ include you more," she admitted reluctantly.

"Then why don't you?" the princess asked firmly.

"But wouldn't you rather, I dunno, figure it out on your own? That's what I did."

"I'm not you, Mom!"

Andromeda regretted her sharpness when she saw her recoil in shock. Yet at the same time, she remained firm. Things were different back when Star was younger. She grew up in an age where the Butterfly queens wielded absolute power but with limited reach. Now, their kingdom spanned dimensions, the allied kingdoms were greater in number and in influence, and new complexity emerged from including the Monsters as equal citizens. None of the changes were _bad_, but the next queens had a tougher job than any of the others before them.

Star sighed, "Alright, I'll start training you. I just wanted you to enjoy your carefree teen years before dealing with the responsibility of running Mewni." Her voice trailed at the end, and Andromeda understood how her mother regretted having to grow up so quickly after Queen Moon's death. Would her mother have been happier without ruling Mewni…without having kids so young?

Andromeda shook her head to dispel her lingering unease and said, "I'll be fine, Mom. I can handle this."

"That's the spirit," the queen smiled. "I'm about to meet with Tom and Janna. You can come along if you want."

"Let's do it!"

Star opened a portal to the Underworld, and the royals emerged in Lucitor castle, miles beneath the sunny land above. In contrast to the brightness and splendor of the Butterfly throne room, the Lucitors ruled from a place that was dark and ominous. Stalactites hung from the domed ceiling high above like fangs poised to devour any soul brave enough to tread inside the castle. The floor was treacherous too—comprised of shifting tiles that floated with the lava under them. In some places, the molten rock burst from fissures in arching sprays and cooled into raining shards of glass. Despite the creepy atmosphere, the thrones always took Andromeda's breath away. The four massive chairs, carved out of pure obsidian, loomed like tall, black shadows, lit by the orange of lava and the red from the elaborate Rose Window behind them. The way the color dappled on the glossy stone reminded the princess of blood pooling on a sword's blade, swirling with a complexity of deathly, monochromatic hues. She could only imagine how powerful one must feel sitting in the dark heart of the Lucitor kingdom.

Suddenly, three red ovals opened in the gloom and glowed ominously. Star rolled her eyes, "Still being mysterious and broody, aren't we?"

"I'm not brooding. I'm thinking," Tom's voice rang clear despite being far away. He slid off and emerged in the half-light to be more presentable. The King of the Underworld was a strange sight with his purple skin, three eyes, and shaggy, pink hair, which he wore tied in an imperial bun. His red tail twitched as if unable to remain still for even a second. Once he saw Andromeda and Star, his harsh eyes softened, and he greeted them warmly.

"I'm glad you brought Andie here," Tom smiled. "I take it that this is her first royal meeting."

Star nodded, "Yep. I need to show her how things are done."

"Excellent. Now, if only I could get my son interested in royal duties…"

"I remember certain young prince who didn't care about politics either," she smirked.

Tom swished his tail, "And I remember a certain young princess who tried to kill a mermaid to avoid being queen."

"That was only one time!"

Andromeda watched them continue to banter about the old days and found it hard to imagine their romantic history. Everyone knew Star and Tom were as compatible as oil and fire. When they got along, as they did most of the time, the Butterfly and Lucitor kingdoms prospered, but there were occasions where passionate arguments got the better of the rules. They fought with the bitterness of a divorced couple, and only their spouses could calm them down before either one melted the universe. But there was nothing a few rounds of ale couldn't fix. The Butterflys and Lucitors always had a close bond, and none was closer than that between Star and Tom.

"Why look who's come to visit us in the Underworld?" One of the Lucitor lords stumbled into the room, cheeks rosy from the heat. His piercing cackle stabbed the air. "The fair Princess of Mewni is out with Her Majesty the Queen." He knelt and took Andromeda's hand. "It is certainly an honor."

"Er, thanks, my good sir," she curtsied politely though she erred in not addressing the lord by name. A real princess tried her best to get to know her lords, but Andromeda forgot his name. Was it Sir Bloodstone, Sir Brutus, or Sir Brimstone? Except for Tom, all of the Lucitors looked the same with their pale skin, red eyes, and curly, dark hair. It was a uniformity perfected by generations of close marriages between branches of the same royal family. The Butterflys never had that problem since the old queens often pursued many lovers. No one dared question the legitimacy of her heirs.

Nevertheless, the lord smiled and returned to his feet. "I can't believe you're already old enough to start your princess duties. Soon, you'll be ready to court a young prince."

Star and Tom rolled their eyes as the lord babbled on. "It's never too early to look around," he said. "Especially since we have a whole generation of young lads to choose from. If I may make a suggestion, Prince Lucitor wouldn't be a bad choice. He's quite handsome."

Andromeda pretended not to care, but a subtle blush rose on her cheeks—one she tried valiantly to hide.

"Do you really think so?" The princess's heart nearly stopped when Dante materialized out of thin air next to her. _You cheeky oaf!_ She threw her blue hood over her head. The prince smirked and leaned against a stone pillar, "I appreciate the praise, noble kinsmen, but I'm not too much in a hurry to find a wife."

"And neither am I," said Tom with a huff of smoke. "Leave the kids alone, Sir Brimstone. We've got more important matters to discuss."

Sir Brimstone dipped his head, "Absolutely, Your Majesty. The troubles in the Borderlands only continue. I'll fetch the queen and the other lords."

Not too long later, Sir Brimstone returned with Janna, Persephone, and the other lords of the house, but there was little greeting when they arrived. The royals immediately gathered around the great mahogany table to start their discussion about the Borderlands. They spoke in low, intense voices, hardly loud enough for everyone to hear over lava swirling in eddies. Andromeda tried to catch the conversation but felt lost in how quickly it changed from fires to disappearances to Demoncisms. Hours bled into one another, and she grew bored with their passing. She assumed that a meeting with the Lucitors would more exciting. She imagined flames and talk of quests. Instead, she got politics. It put her to sleep. _If I were queen, I'd just charge straight into the Borderlands and fight,_ she yawned.

Just as her eyes drifted shut, something smacked her forehead and jolted her awake. _Ow_, she rubbed her head and spied a crumpled wad of paper rocking back and forth. She opened it and scowled. It was blank. _What was that for?_ She huffed. At least, she could occupy her mind by drawing pictures.

As she fished for a pen in her pocket, red words mysteriously appeared on the page: _Wanna get outta here?_

_Holy shit! This paper's haunted!_ Andromeda panicked. She reached for her wand, but Persephone put a hand on her arm and gestured towards Dante at the far side of the table.

_Oh, it's just you_, Andromeda wrote in reply.

_Of course_, he responded. _Just a simple writing spell Mom taught me. Now, do you wanna go out with me? _He later scratched out the last part and substituted it with: _Do you wanna hang out with me?_

Was he actually asking her out or not? The thought made her spine tingle with anticipation. Dante never asked her to go on an adventure with him before. Alone. Usually, Orion tagged along since he was her shadow. Maybe—just maybe—something might happen between her and the Prince of the Underworld… _Or I'm just reading into things_, she dismissed the fantasies. There was no need to make this more than a simple, friendly hangout. Plus, it's not like it could happen anyways—at least, not right now.

Dante, seeming to sense her unease, wrote again: _Would you rather stay in this lame meeting or have a little fun? Nothing important is happening anyways._

Whether she wanted to admit it or not, he had a point. The adults were talking about the Borderlands—a lame, sparsely-populated patch of soot between their kingdoms. There were always unfounded rumors about creepy stuff happening in the charred woods.

_Alright_, she agreed. _But how are we getting out of here without being noticed? _Instead of getting a reply, she felt a tap on the knee. She peeked under the table and spied Dante crawling on his hands and knees.

"How are you down here _and_ at your seat?" she hissed, eyes darting between the two versions of the prince.

"Illusion Spell," he whispered. "Now, c'mon!"

She slipped under the table with him, and he left a perfect effigy behind to fool the adults. Anticipation prickled Andromeda's skin as she watched Dante create a portal for them. _After you_, he signaled proudly with his eyes, and the princess crawled out of the meeting and onto the warm sand. _Oh wow! _She burst with excitement, exploding to her feet. Lava Lake Beach. Though she hadn't been in ages, the dark shoreline was just how she remembered. Embers sizzled in the hot air, flecking the gray sky where diffuse sunlight from the Overworld trickled underneath Mewni. It cast weak, fuzzy shadows on the volleyball net, pier, and couples snuggling on colorful towels that dotted the landscape. They watched the lava tides roll in lazy waves and leave behind a trail of obsidian when it retreated back on itself.

"I can't believe you brought us here!" She kicked off her boots and skipped around, digging her toes in the sand.

She was suddenly a kid again during one of the Butterfly family Soulrise barbeques. She imagined Grandpa River and _Abuelo_ engaging in a silly contest, and _Abuela_ taking pictures. She could see Star and Janna getting wasted while Tom roasted sweet meat and marshmallows on the open fire. She could hear Aunt Kelly tease Marco about the old days, and her father groaning at the tales of his youth. Aunt Jackie and Aunt Chloe were out on the waves on lavaboards. Orion, Dante, and Darrion were daring each other to do something stupid. Persephone and Jupiter were busy nagging them to play while Marco Jr. was trying to hit on girls at the volleyball courts. Andromeda's memories flashed vividly in her head, and she laughed uproariously. She hadn't felt like this lively since before Mewberty!

"Do you need a moment with the sand?" Dante teased but amusement flashed clearly in his eyes.

"This was an amazing idea, Dante!" She smiled. "Forget that royal shit. We're just a couple of teens on the beach."

"Yes, we are," he wrapped an arm around her. "And you know what that means…?"

Her eyes widened, "Oh, I think I do, Lucitor…"

The prince snapped his fingers and balanced a volleyball in his palm. "Game on!" He cheered.

It wasn't a trip to Lava Lake Beach without a Butterfly-Lucitor beach volleyball game. She and Dante used to play for hours until Marco called them in to eat. Often, Tom and Star joined, and the games lasted even longer, pass the Darkening and into the dead of night. Neither side wanted to yield. Occasionally, the matches got _too_ heated, and Marco carried Star away while she cursed Tom and his lineage for cheating on foul calls.

Dante and Andromeda raced to the closest net, kicking up a spray of sand as they ran across the shore. Once they arrived, they each picked a side to defend and stretched to warm up for the battle at hand. Andromeda shed her hoodie, revealing her Goblin Dawg shirt, which she wore over her jean skirt and leggings. _It's time to get serious_, her muscles ripple under her frame and dropped into a low stance. The prince served the ball over the net, which she deftly tapped to return it to the other side. He dove to prevent it from hitting the ground, but his efforts were in vain. The ball weakly hit the net and slumped back into the sand.

"Ha!" Andromeda gloated. "I've gotten stronger since the last time we played!"

"That doesn't count!" He huffed. "I let it fall."

"Sure…" she rolled her eyes.

"I'm stronger too!" He served again, but Andromeda knocked it passed him with a definitive strike. When he tried again, it was met with the same result again. And again. And again. As time wore on, Dante's ears turned dark purple and became tufted with flames. Every time the ball hit the sand, his frustration only made the flames grow brighter and taller. He looked even more like a demon.

"Can't take the heat, Lucitor?" Andromeda jeered. She watched his tail lash side to side like a whip.

He grumbled a curse in Demon in reply. _Don't be such a crybaby,_ she shook her head at his antics. The pout on his lips was adorable.

"I'll serve this time," she lobbed the ball over.

Dante snarled and used his rage to hit the ball back with blinding speed. Andromeda rushed to meet it, but the ball changed directions at the last moment and hit the ground. _What the fuck?_ She dusted the sand off her clothes and tried again. After a few failed attempts, she realized what was going on—the ball was enchanted. "Hey, using magic is cheating!" She hollered.

The demon prince laughed wickedly, "I'm Janna's son. I don't play clean."

_And I'm Star's daughter,_ Andromeda waited for the ball to drift towards her and channeled magic to her fists. She smacked the ball with such force that it nailed a seagull high above before slamming a crater into the ground. Dante leapt out of the way, but he smiled wickedly at the challenge ahead. Neither would back down until they obtained victory. No matter the cost.

The battle dragged through the afternoon and late into dusk, long after the sun had vanished in the Overworld. There were many casualties: the ground was pockmarked with craters, poles were twisted and snapped, and beachgoers were scared far away. Andromeda panted heavily and wiped beads of sweat from her eyes. _I think I did it,_ she finally sank to her knees, utterly spent. Her arms were blistering red, her legs had turned to mush, and her soul felt depleted of magic. Never before had she fought so hard, and the residual adrenaline still made her giddy. It spun her mind until she drowned in euphoria. She both wanted to run to the ends of Mewni and crash in her bed forever.

The dust cleared, revealing Dante face down in the sand. His outstretched arms were caked with sweat, but their last efforts saved him. The ball rested on his wrists, neither hitting the sand nor sailing in the air towards Andromeda. It was a tie. She hated them, but the game would have to stand there for today. "I'll get you next time, Andromeda!" Dante mumbled into the ground.

"I'll get _you_ next time," she countered.

"Even if it takes forever," Dante continued after she helped him to his feet. "Even if it takes until the end of Mewni. Even if it takes until the end of our lineage!"

"Whatever, demon boy," she smiled at him. "C'mon, let's chill. We earned it."

They found a secluded spot further down the beach, past the families grilling dinner and the couples making out. Dante summoned a towel and spread it on the ground, and they watched the glowing tide in silence for a long time. Andromeda leaned her head against his shoulder, feeling it rise and fall with each breath. _This was too much fun_, she smiled at the scent rolling off him.

The usual male mustiness tasted more pronounced and aggressive. He smelled like a man—like a king emerging from a victorious battlefield. _I wonder what he'll look like then_, her mind wandered into a fantastic realm where the lanky prince transformed into a menacing ruler with longer hair, sweeping horns, and bulging muscles concealed under obsidian plate armor. Would he have scruffy facial hair like the other men of his House—halfway between a beard and nothing? _Why am I thinking about this?_ She felt stupid. As stupid as one of those romance heroines in the books Aunt Higgs secretly read. Why was she thinking about this when he didn't do the same about her? The thought made her sad.

Then, she suddenly became aware of his eyes beholding her, blazing with heat that rivaled the lake. As soon as he noticed her watching, Dante pulled away and retreated to his own corner of the towel. He eventually drifted back, though he shied away from her contact.

Instead, he leaned back on the towel, taking in the fullness of the warmth, and broke the stubborn silence between them. "If I may ask," he said. "Why were you trying to eat me during Mewberty?"

"_Eat _you?" Andromeda burst out laughing. "I wasn't trying to eat you, Dante. Why would I do that?"

"Then what were you trying to do?"

_Oh._ Her cheeks stung as they turned scarlet, and she looked away in embarrassment. How could she say this politely? Her Mewberty form wanted to pin him down to the ground and…do all sorts of naughty, horrible things to him until he passed out. She couldn't just _tell_ him that. She couldn't tell anyone that. _I wonder how Rye managed to stay sane? _She thought as she remembered the lust burning her blood.

"Andie?" Dante prodded her when she failed to respond.

"N-nothing," she stammered.

"You can tell me," he said.

"I really can't…"

"Aw, c'mon. We've been best friends since we were babies."

_That's the problem_, she almost blurted if she hadn't covered her mouth with her hands. She didn't want to be _just_ best friends anymore. She wanted to hold his hand. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to absorb the essence of his being in more private moments like this. She wanted a million more adventures with him across the cosmos. She liked him, and it scared her. _Maybe I should just tell him_, she glanced at the prince through the curtain of her auburn hair. What would go wrong if she did? Would the world stop turning? Would he grow mad and hate her? _I doubt the latter_, she knew him too well. Her mother always told her that good things only came to those who seized them out of the hands of Fate. Why not seize the moment?

"I…uh," she began slowly. "You see, I wanted to—" she paused to find the right word to use. _Court_ sounded too formal and distant. _Seduce _was too direct and sensual. _Flirt _was too playful and innocent. "I think I like you," she rushed on one breath.

Dante frowned, "What did you say?"

"I like you, Dante," she confessed a little slower and louder. "I kinda have for a while, and, I dunno, Mewberty made those feelings stronger."

"Oh."

"Is that all you can say, Lucitor?" She glared at him.

"It's just well…I kinda like you too," he blushed. "I guess I never knew what to say because you're such a strong princess, and the thought of admitting my feelings to you always scared me."

She laughed, "I'm not that scary."

"You're the Crown Princess of Mewni—of course, you are," he joined her.

They continued in their laughing fit for a long time until the beach practically reverberated with their joy. Others walking by stared as the princess and prince rolled on the towel, holding their sides. So, _this_ was what it felt like to be in love? A joy that burned so much it kinda hurt. Andromeda recognized it in her parents too through the silent jokes that led to their spontaneous laughter. She never thought she'd feel this way. Not so soon. But it was _wonderful!_

Finally, the air returned to their lungs, and they sat upright again as the last of the light disappeared. The crystal stars of the Underworld glittered like a million eyes above the soft glow of the lava lake. Dante's eyes burned deep red, reflecting the night and a mysterious red moon, and Andromeda found herself lost in them. _Did we just confess to each other?_ The moment felt too surreal. It had to be a fever dream. It had to soon dissolve like snow. But it didn't. Reality stubbornly clung to this new timeline, and the princess knew their lives were different now. Different in many ways—some of which scared her. Now, what were they going to do?

"What's wrong?" Dante seemed to notice the change of mood.

Andromeda sighed, "I want this to work. I _really_ do. But…you know what's at stake. I'm the princess, and you're the Crown Prince of the Underworld. If the others knew we were dating…" Her voice trailed away, and she knew he understood. They both knew the stormy romance of their parents, which partly failed _because_ the Lucitors and Butterflys put so much hope in the two of them getting married.

Dante placed a hand on hers, and the contact sent a small shiver down her spine. "Hey, listen," he said softly, just above the crashing of waves against the sand. "We don't have to rush anything. Love is whatever and however we want it to be."

_Did he just say love? _Andromeda suddenly became aware of their faces drifting together as if caught in a gravitational field.

"You're right," she smiled. "We don't have to tell anyone."

"I'd prefer it that way."

"Me too."

Their lips met each other as the night deepened in the Underworld, and they both knew there was no turning back.

* * *

"Marco…"

"Yeah, Star?"

Star continued to kiss his neck, giving him a quick nip to the ear, which made him moan slightly. Truthfully, Marco didn't need to hear her answer. Her fingers combing through his hair, desperately tugging him closer while their lips meshed again, told him all he needed to know. It was time. She was ready for him, and like an obedient king, he didn't question her timing. And how could he when she straddled him and broadcasted her deepest desires through the bond? Her nightgown teasingly fluttered in the breeze.

He moved his hands to her hips, guiding her lower on his torso without even breaking the kiss for a second. "_Your wish is my command_," he murmured to her.

"I love you so much," she moaned into his lips.

"And I love you," he smiled.

In all honesty, _love_ felt too weak of a word after years of saying it to one another. What he felt for Star transcended it—transcended a thousand universes and a thousand lifetimes. He _adored_ her, _worshiped _her…could not possibly imagine existing where she did not. Their love defied Fate itself, but even if she intervened, Marco would stop at nothing to break her hold and find his beloved again. Over and over. Even if it took forever.

"_And I'd do the same_," she vowed. "_You're mine forever. By the way, be gentle with me today_."

"_Of course_." Although he loved it when she demanded him to give in to his deepest Wild Man instincts and sink into the primitive depravity that dictated the rawness of physical desire, he also loved showing his softer side.

He took hold of her, ready to perform his sacred act to her, when he heard a loud crash on the other side of the room.

"Greetings, Marco and Star! I—"

"Creepy Blast!" The queen hurled a spell at the newcomer and covered herself.

Marco immediately rolled from the bed and grabbed both his robe and his sword. Who dared enter his bedroom during his special time with Star? Sneaking a look at the queen was a capital offense. Before he could defend his wife, the Kingsguard rushed through the door and surrounded the intruder in a circle of swords. Jackie and Kelly sent each other a knowing glance when they noticed Star and Marco. Higgs shielded her eyes.

"You have five seconds to convince me not to kill you!" She barked.

The intruder slowly got up, and Marco found himself staring aghast into a pair of familiar shining, green eyes. Marco Jr. smiled, seemingly unphased by the situation.

"Star and Marco, I'm here to become a knight!"

* * *

**Review Roundup**

**Starco4everr- Thanks!**

**robertkellett- I think Mewberty is an interesting concept. It elevates Star from just another magic-girl to a full-blown alien. The fandom has done a lot to flesh out what Mewberty does to a poor princess, so naturally, it's something I had to add. And yes, there are differences in how Star, Andromeda, and Orion reacted to Mewberty, and it shows their personalities.**

** For Star, I basically added a couple of things to what the canon showed us. Ever wonder if being around Marco a lot (whom she definitely had _something_ for) might have triggered Mewberty to happen in the first place...? **

**Andromeda's experience shows you how different she is from the other queens. She displays Marco's calmness and ability to be reasoned with. Plus, she's scared. She's scared of what being queen might do to her (aka a hint to the future and a reference to Ch 1). Meanwhile, Orion _loves_ (in the moment) his newfound power. He flaunts it to his girls. He's Star's wildness on full display. Now, we have to see the fallout of what happened.**

**viceversa96- This chapter was a blast to write. Might as well take Mewberty and really expand on it. Yeah, Orion had it the worst. I wanted a creepy yet humorous tone to the chapter because _usually_ other fanfics just play up the sexual aspect of Mewberty. That's there too, no doubt, but I also liked the horror part of the experience.**

**Alfonso Sparda- Thanks! We'll see how things are different between the siblings because of Mewberty.**

**saturn- Thank you! I just love exploring this series! (_Looks at the last time I updated Sign Redux)_ Lol, I will start working more on that as my other project _Starco Vs. The Forces of Evil_ wraps up.**

**Aldal- I mean the show pulls no punches on what Mewberty is for lol. If you want my headcanon about Star and Oskar, it's because she knew he wasn't her true mate. That's my two cents. We're gonna see how this changes things for the twins. P.S. LOVE the art. Especially Orion in his royal suit!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back to another chapter! I know I probably say this a lot, but this chapter was FUN to write. You're getting a very unique look at a very unique character in this AU. Enjoy!**

* * *

It began like any other day in the illustrious halls of Echo Creek Academy. An ancient drama, played between teacher and student over the countless ages of the universe, was about to unfold. A drama Marco Jr. knew extremely well as an upperclassman. He leaned forward in his tiny deck near the front of the room, leering at his smaller classmates as they took selfies and chatted, unaware of their fate. Freshmen and sophomores—such naïve, wee babes! High school had yet to toughen their doe-eyed expressions and sharpen their rounded faces. The boys especially seemed too young to have had their balls drop yet, and their chins were still smooth, unmarred by acne and untouched by hair. _None of them are men like I am_, Marco Jr. smirked and set his black leather cowboy boots on Jacoby Davidson's desk in front of him, deforming the blue plastic with their weight.

Along with their immature features, none of the underclassmen were smart enough to know what he knew. Marco Jr. leaned back in his chair, causing it to whine under his bulk, and continued to watch as he always did. He seemed to be the only one who noticed the stack of papers on the corner of the teacher's desk, besides Kyle Anridge, who sat right under them. Judgement day had arrived in Ms. Skullnick's Second Period Class—a day of reckoning Marco Jr. welcomed with smug pleasure. _Bring it on, Skullzy_, he lifted his chin in a challenge when she looked in his direction.

_I'll make you regret it, Diaz,_ her wort-covered scowl threatened.

The second bell rang, and Ms. Skullnick rose from her desk like a groggy bear emerging from a cave. Her heavy steps shook the room as she hoisted the papers in one of her hairy arms and started to circulate among the desks. The underclassmen finally realized what was about to happen, and the relaxed atmosphere was gone in a snap. _Took you long enough, amateurs_, the sole upperclassman rolled his eyes. He remembered being clueless like them once, but he was a junior now, reaching the prime of his high school years. While the seniors maintained the superiority, their stars waned while his dawned like the sun.

"Alright, class," Ms. Skullnick's raspy voice broke the silence in a menacing snarl. "I didn't expect much from you since you're my _remedial_ class, but I still expected you to do better on this test. This is a class you _need_ to graduate, and many of you are already drastically behind your peers, whether because you slacked off in middle school—" she glared at the younger students. "—Or because you've repeated this class _multiple_ times—" she turned directly to Marco Jr., who shrugged nonchalantly.

"Third time's the charm, Skullzy-poo," he replied coolly. A few of the freshmen boys laughed, but the others cowered when the teacher narrowed her eyes to slits.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, _Diaz_," she muttered scornfully as she started to pass back the tests, taking roll as she slapped the pages on each desk. "Anridge, Asner, Banner, Baskerville, Basett, Boatwright, Breckenridge, Cortez, Cree, Davidson…Diaz."

"Don't wear out my name, Skullnick," he playfully winked.

She tossed the paper in his face and continued down the line. As soon as her hulking shadow moved away, Marco Jr. flipped it over and gasped, "_¡A Dios Mío!_ I fucking did it!"

"Language, Mr. Diaz, or you're getting a trip to the principal," Ms. Skullnick sharply rebuked him.

He didn't know if he should thank the Catholic God or the many the Mewmans worshiped for blessing him with such intelligence. Whichever deity was responsible, Marco Jr. now pledged his immortal soul in gratitude. _And thank Samantha Lamb for never covering her answers!_ He burst to his feet and cheered loudly, not caring if the other students gawked at him. They were jealous losers because _they_ were cursed with dullness and stupidity. Because God or the Mewman gods didn't favor their lame asses. That's why they were weak and small while he was big, strong, and impressive. That's why the ladies loved him and not the dumb _virgins_ sulking in the corners. That's why he was the one and only Marco Ubaldo Diaz Junior—the rising sun of Echo Creek and brother to the King of Mewni. And today, he got his best grade of the entire year: a sixty-three out of one hundred. A solid D.

All around him, the other students shamefully hid the red F's emblazoned on their papers. They all doubted him. They all said he'd fail just like them. _Ha!_ He climbed on his deck, balancing bravely as it wobbled, and held up his paper for all to see. "Eat this, _undies!_" He jeered. "Marco Jr.'s not getting kicked off the team this year!"

"Sit down!" Ms. Skullnick yelled. "Act up in class again, and I'll give Coach Carlson a thousand reasons to bench you."

"I'm sitting down, _sheesh!_" Marco Jr. grumbled and returned to his seat.

After sending him another glare, Ms. Skullnick handed back the last test and went to the board to begin today's lesson. A few of the students obediently took out their notebooks, but the rest either turned to their phones or cracked jokes in the back. Marco Jr. fidgeted in his seat. Someone had to praise him. Someone had to tell him how much of an awesome stud-muffin he was at math. And that someone was going to be Regina Fairchild, his neighbor to the left. The sophomore was always fun to talk to, especially since she had big tits. They were super noticeable and jiggled in their too-small bra when she laughed. Too bad she didn't date athletes anymore; Regina and her tits used to be the life of the party.

"Psst, Reggie," Marco Jr. leaned towards her, sliding his paper just in case she didn't see it a few minutes ago. "Did you see my grade?"

She let out an exasperated sigh, "I did, MJ, what about it?"

He giggled, "It's pretty good, huh? Everything's coming up, Diaz lately."

"So what? You got a D like the rest of us. Even I got one."

"But you didn't get _this _D," he gestured to his crotch and laughed.

Regina made a face.

"I'm not offering this time," he said quickly, realizing the joke fell flat. "You know me, I gotta clean up for my woman. Man, she's gonna flip when I show her this test. Maybe she'll see me as her type—as some smart shit who's headed to college."

Not only was he going to make her proud, but his family too. Mom and Dad wouldn't have to worry about him anymore or go to pointless parent-teacher conferences to discuss his grades, and Marco, his namesake, would be thrilled. He'd tell Star, his nephew and nieces, and all of Mewni. He imagined their eyes sparkling in awe at his ability.

"You think a fucking D is gonna jet-set you to getting your ex back and get you into college?" Regina choked back a laugh, and Marco Jr.'s shoulders began to sag at her scorn. "You're delusional, MJ. You're still in a junior in a freshman math class—D or no D."

"I hope you're paying attention, Ms. Fairchild and Mr. Diaz," Ms. Skullnick stopped teaching and snapped at them.

Marco Jr. pulled out his textbook and opened it to a random page, pretending to read. It was enough to make Ms. Skullnick return to her lesson on polynomials—whatever those were. With the teacher off his ass, Marco Jr. glanced at Regina but let the conversation die. She didn't mean what she said. The girl had a stick up her ass because Jared, her new boyfriend, was too dumb to please her properly.

_I know I'm getting my life in order,_ Marco Jr. told himself. _I'm a winner just like my big brother and parents. _To soothe any lingering doubts, he ran his fingers through his bushy, red hair, carefully teasing the tangled ends to unleash the curls. He spent most of class preening, using his phone screen as a mirror. He must look good by the time the bell rung again. There was a girl in need of his services. _And I'm going to sweep her off her feet and into my arms_, he schemed. No girl could resist _El Toro Rojo_, fierce linebacker _and _math genius!

Class droned on to the monotonous tone of Ms. Skullnick's voice until the dismissal bell brought its swift relief. The students were on their feet in a heartbeat, but none one left the class faster than Marco Jr., man on a mission. He had seven minutes to flaunt his stuff in front of his girl before she went to next class. Luckily, it was one they had together, and their lockers were nearby. He hurried through the cafeteria, past the arts' wing, and across the courtyard. He even passed the girls' locker room without threatening to peek inside. _I'm done with that, _he clutched his backpack strap to steady himself.

When he rounded the next corner, he stopped dead in his tracks. _There she is!_ His woman. His _amor_. His wifey. She stood in front of their lockers on graceful, slender legs, texting on her phone. Marco Jr. felt his stomach flip violently, and the confidence oozing from him a moment ago dissolved like snow. His knees quivered in his jeans. Why did she have such power over him? Just the mere sight of her reduced his muscles to putty and made his head swim. Why did she have to be the most beautiful girl in the entire school? Her curious, brown eyes sparkled so much that it put the galaxies in the heavens to shame. The rosy blush on her light-brown cheeks burned with subtly that could only be appreciated up close when her dark hair—curled into ringlets— was brushed away. He needed to hold her. He needed her tiny body against his bulk. He just needed to be hers again.

But first, he must win her heart, and with his good looks and good grades, the task should be easy. Determination swelled in Marco Jr.'s spirit, and he felt his confidence soar again. _I've got this_, he smirked and strutted towards her. His heavy boot heels clicked on the floor with each step, summing the attention of every student in listening distance. The underclassmen guys stared in envy while the seniors rolled their eyes. The girls noticed. They watched him prowl down the hall like a great lion or a mighty stag, though Marco Jr. was more magnificent than any kingly beast. _That's right_, he winked at a posse of junior girls staring at him. _I'm the alpha dog of this school._ And the only the alpha bore the privilege of dating a queen.

He sidled up to his girl and leaned against the locker to make sure he had her full attention. "_Hola, mi corazón. _I've missed you," he shot her a crooked smile.

"Go away," she said without even looking up from her phone. "I'm headed to class."

"Not with your sexy face buried in that phone," Marco Jr. laughed but drew no response. He grew curious and tried to read her message. Surely, no other being could be more impressive and captivating as him—the one and only _El Toro Rojo_ unless… "You aren't talking to a _boy_ are you, Mia?" He asked with possessiveness lowering his tone.

"What's it to you?" Anger flashed in her eyes as she shoved the phone in her pocket. "We broke up. Period."

Her venomous words brought unpleasant memories of homecoming to mind, but Marco Jr. shoved them the way. "Ah, c'mon, my Evening Star," he purred, moving closer. "You know you'll always be my girl."

"If you say so."

"Mia, my angel, no other boy can give you what I can."

"Sure."

"You wound me, dear," he placed a hand over his heart, pretending to be hurt. "I am a changed man, Mia. I remember what you said when we broke up. I'm on the straight-and-narrow from here on out. I'm done with the women, done with the partying…you name it. You said you wanted a man with a future, well, here you go!"

He slapped his test on the locker next to her and grinned ear to ear, "Check it out, baby. I'm getting my Ph.D."

Mia frowned, studying the red X's marring the test and saw the D in the top right corner. "Is _this_ what you're so proud of?" She asked him seriously.

"Uh-huh," he nodded firmly. "I'm finally applying myself. This grade is going to do so much for me." _Including getting you back, _he added silently. She always challenged him to strive for more.

They met earlier in the year when Ms. Skullnick told Marco Jr. to look for a peer tutor since he failed her class twice already. Naturally, he bullied a few nerds into finding the best one for him, and they came back with Mia—a recent transfer student. At first, Marco Jr. balked. How dare those nerds insult him by choosing a mere _freshman_ to be his tutor! But then he got to know her quiet intelligence. For a fourteen-year-old, she was grounded and wise, and, even though he had just turned seventeen and was two years ahead of her, he became completely smitten. The football players joked about his crush, but who were they to talk? They all dated younger girls at some point, bragging about how easy they were to snag.

Mia sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I appreciate the effort, MJ," she said softly. "I _really_ do. I can tell you're trying hard, but…you still got a long way to go."

"But I'm gonna get there," he vowed. "I'd do anything for you."

"I appreciate the kind words," she said in the same low tone. "But…it's complicated right now, and I don't think I'm looking for another relationship. Plus, you still gotta pass your other classes."

"I will," he took her hand and gave it a kiss, "Just give me a chance, _mi cielo_. I know I can make things right again."

Mia opened her mouth to say something else, but the warning bell rang. "I gotta go," she yanked her hand away and disappeared down the hall. Marco Jr. lingered by the locker and smiled. _I think I've got this_, he savored her scent and touch for a moment more, then headed to class. She'd come around in time. She always did.

Before they started dating, it took a while for Mia to succumb to the Diaz charm. Marco Jr. never worried though. He had plenty of experience with girls and knew the way into their hearts and beds. But unlike his previous lovers, Mia refused to sleep with him after the first date. And the second. And the ninth. No matter how much he bragged about his prowess or took her on long motorcycle rides to romantic spots, she still said no. Although frustrating at times, Marco Jr. loved Mia's fierce independence. She made him think and demanded that he treat her with respect. As a result, he. became more than a standard boyfriend to her. He learned to put real effort into dates, went to class, and stopped indulging in his vices. The parties ceased, the weed went away, and he stopped hitting on other girls. The changes sucked at first—especially giving up girls—but, it made him feel better about himself. He grew up. He matured and felt wiser than his peers, who looked immature and selfish next to the shining light of Mia. Now, his love for her inspired him to reach the next level.

The warning bell rang, and Marco Jr. hurried to class to prove his seriousness as a student. When he stepped into Mr. Henry's Advanced World History class, the students were already in their seats with their books, notebooks, and pencils neatly arranged on their desks, ready for another period of learning. _Losers_, Marco Jr. rolled his eyes at their eagerness. These were the students who actually _liked_ being stuck in school for eight hours a day. Even though the class consisted of mostly sophomores, they were worlds apart from Marco Jr. and his remedial cohort. They did their homework, studied for tests, took notes, and cried if they got a B on anything. _Honor's kids_. Part of him believed they weren't human.

Julio Banderas shuffled past Marco Jr. and tried for the empty desk next Mia. _Don't do it, kid_, a single glare from the larger male dissuaded him. Julio slithered towards the back, yielding the coveted front row desk beside the brightest student in the class to its rightful owner. With normal order restored, Marco Jr. sat next to his queen and fumbled in his backpack for a pencil and the least wrinkled piece of paper in his binder. Mia sighed at him, then typed one last message on her phone. _See you after school_, it said though Marco Jr. couldn't catch who she sent it to. Before he could ask about it, Mr. Henry entered the room.

"Good morning class," he greeted. "I hope you're as excited as I am about today's lesson! We're headed to ancient India!"

The other students clamored excitedly, but Marco Jr. shrugged. All of the ancient civilizations were practically the same to him: find a river, build a town, form a religion, and add conflict. Repeat for the other continents. Nevertheless, he feigned enough interest to scribble notes on his paper about India's earliest civilizations. To keep himself awake, he wrote in a mix of Spanish and Mewnian. Suddenly, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

_Writing in Mewnian again?_ Mia texted him.

He smiled and responded, _Yep. High Mewnian. _The courtly language spoken by Mewnian nobility. He also knew Middle Mewnian—the commoner's tongue—and a tiny bit of Low Mewnian—the queenly language. Star taught it to him when he was learning to write in kindergarten, though she told him to keep it a secret.

_You never taught me how to write in Mewnian,_ Mia pointed out. In fact, he hardly used it around her except for the day he accidentally blurted "I love you" in High Mewnian during sex. Mia honestly thought he was having a stroke then.

_I could teach you one day_, he replied.

Mia's eyes lit up, but she swiftly put her phone away and answered Mr. Henry's question. A few moments later, she sent a reply: _I wouldn't mind that_.

_Score one for Diaz_, Marco Jr. grinned.

Suddenly, an announcement came over the loudspeaker: "Teachers, please excuse all juniors with last names from A to D for career counseling."

"Looks like I'm cutting out early, Mr. Henry," Marco Jr. commented with a sense of glee in his voice. _Everything's working out today,_ he inwardly beamed.

"Looks like you are," Mr. Henry said flatly. "Make sure you get today's notes from someone. There's a quiz on Friday."

"Oh absolutely," he replied, after winking to Mia.

She pretended not to notice.

After gathering his things, Marco Jr. headed down the hall to the counseling wing. He knew the way there with his eyes closed, thanks to the countless trips to the principal's office. It was as familiar as an old friend. _I wonder what amazing future lays in store for me, _he stood at the end of the line snaking to the counselor's door and daydreamed. He saw himself as a man—taller and more handsome than he was now—with a fuller goatee and less acne on his face. Mia was his wife, and they lived in a mansion with a garage full of sports cars. Meanwhile, his friends were still their boring selves: weak, pale, and stuck in cubicle farms. _Ha!_ He laughed at their sullen forms. _I'm going to be better than all of you_.

"Yo, MJ," a girl—Clarissa Bremman—snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Get your head outta the clouds—you're next."

"Alright, alright, sheesh," he waved her away harshly. "What's up your ass today?" _It clearly isn't me_, he would've said if he wanted Clarissa to smack him across the jaw. She still hated him for cheating on her last year.

"You're holding up the line, smartass" she snorted. "Get moving."

Perhaps, if she wasn't so abrasive, he wouldn't have gone to Devon's party and hit on a girl from her math class. _At least I have Mia now_, Marco Jr. glared at Clarissa once more, then disappeared into the counselor's office. It was a small, dark room, crowded by a metal file cabinet and a huge desk sitting in front of a window. The blinds were drawn shut, and only a trickle of light managed to enter the room. At the desk was a thin, odd man. He wore his hair in a ponytail and had a glib smile on his face. He looked like a hippy, and Marco Jr. half expected him to whip out a guitar and start singing.

"Ah, you must be Marco Diaz Jr.," the man spoke in a smooth voice as he read from a file. "Please sit down. I'm Mr. Candle, by the way." Judging by his name, the counselor _had_ to be a hippy. His first name had to be something as equally stupid, like Sunshine or Blaze.

"Sure thing, Candlestick," Marco Jr. squeezed into the small wooden chair across from him.

Silence fell as Mr. Candle read more of the file. In the corner of the desk, a cat-shaped clock waved its tail in sync with the passing seconds. _Tick. Tick. Tick._

"You're King Marco's brother, aren't you?" Mr. Candle finally asked.

"Yep, and the son of Lord and Lady Diaz," Marco Jr. answered boastfully. "You better be careful, cuz I'm royalty."

Mr. Candle took a sip from his coffee mug, unphased, "Right. Tell me more about your personal life. Are you dating someone?"

The teen leaned back and smiled, "I've got an awesome life. My sister-in-law's the queen of this joint. I have two amazing nieces and a nephew. I'm a kickass linebacker, and the ladies really love my Diaz charm—if you know what I mean, Candlestick…"

"You certainly have a witty sense of humor."

"We'll go with that…As for dating, I've got a girl—_had_ a girl—but I'm workin' on her as we speak."

"I see. I also see that you are struggling academically."

"Struggling? Me?" Marco Jr. scoffed. "Not anymore. My grades are about to hit the roof. MJ's a new man starting today. He's going places."

"But are they _good _places?" Mr. Candle said sternly, and an eerie light shone in his murky, pale eyes. It made Marco Jr. stop joking around, and he sat stark-still in his chair, scarcely able to breathe.

Mr. Candle sighed and spoke slowly, "I'm concerned for you, Mr. Diaz, because Mr. Candle cares a lot about his students. I remember when your brother sat in that same chair, and I told him that he wasn't going to amount to anything. Wanna know why I did that? In short, because Tom made me, but I also knew that my words would challenge Marco to become who he was destined to be—the King of Mewni. I don't think I can say the same about you."

"What are you talking about?" Marco Jr. grew angry. Was this shrimp of a man implying that something was wrong with him—the king's brother? He could pound him into a paste right now! No one insulted _El Toro Rojo!_ No one told Marco Jr. he was nothing!

"I'm saying that you'd be _lucky_ to get a job at Britta's Tacos in your current state," Mr. Candle said calmly despite the giant teenager huffing across from him. "You think life will just work out for you without any effort? That's not how it works. Your parents are where they are because they worked hard. Your brother is king because he worked hard. You, my friend, are hardly working. A D isn't a grade to be proud of. How can you provide for yourself and a wife and kids if you are barely scraping a way out of high school?"

The words crumpled Marco Jr. into a ball, and the rosy view of his life shattered into a million pieces. This was the breakup all over again. Mr. Candle and his cruddy office turned into the parking lot behind the school where his date stood with angry tears streaming down her face.

"_You lied to me!_" She yelled then. "_You told me you were getting better in school and had stopped whoring around! How can you say you love me when you still act like a giant man-child? I want a boyfriend who isn't a big laughingstock on the verge of dropping out of school. Answer me, MJ, who are you?_"

Just like then, Marco Jr. stared at his shoes and said nothing. What could he say to her? He should have done something—reach for her, hold her, tell her that he was more than the sordid rumors and stories of his past. Tell her that he was more than a dirty drunkard with no future. But he didn't. He let her walk away.

In the present, Marco Jr. staggered backward and blinked back the tears threatening to well in his eyes. "Mia…I'm sorry," he mumbled over and over. The walls closed in, and he ran out of the room in spite of Mr. Candle's apologies for sounding harsh.

The school passed by in a blur, but he didn't stop until he reached his motorcycle.

"MJ!" He almost drove away but saw Mia running toward him. "Are you okay? What happened? We saw you running." Her eyes widened, and he saw genuine fear and hurt swirling in them. "Are you crying…?"

She hugged him, and the teen cried in her arms, not caring about the circle of spectators drawing near. Her scent and touch calmed Marco Jr. down enough for rational thoughts to enter his mind. He failed. He failed his family and his entire legacy. He failed Mia. He failed himself. He wasn't the big-shot he thought he was. _I'm a nobody_, he choked back a sob.

At last, he pulled away and gave Mia a kiss. Surprisingly, she did not slap him across the jaw. "I need to find myself, babe," Marco Jr. revved the engine to his motorcycle.

"What do you mean?" She reached for him, but he pulled away again.

"You might not see me for a long time…"

"Should I call your parents? You better not try and kill yourself." She started to cry too.

"I won't, _mi cielo_," he promised. "But I need to do this. _Du vi'latha_."

_I love you. _

Without another word, he sped away into the afternoon sun, letting its rays dry his bitter tears.

* * *

"Honey, are you in there?"

A knock on the bedroom door woke up Marco Jr. several hours later. The sun had long set, bringing an end to the second-or-third worst day of his entire life. He clutched his head as pain seared from temple to temple. He wanted to run away and never return or ask Star to turn back time—turn it back all the way to the day his parents conceived him.

His mother knocked again, "Son, please let me in. I'm really worried about you. I heard about what happened. Mia came by and told us. I know you're upset and disappointed, but you're not a failure. You're just on a path that's so unique you can't see where it goes yet."

_Sure thing, Mom_, Marco Jr. sniffled. Mothers always said stupidly nice stuff about their kids. They were incapable of telling the truth. He could have killed twenty people, and his mother would've said the same thing.

Soon, there came another knock on the door. "_Mijo_, no matter what you do, we'll always love you," his father said through the door. "You're not a failure. You're a Diaz—we never fail at anything."

Marco Jr. still said nothing and wormed even deeper under the covers. He heard his parents whisper something to each other, then his mother spoke again, "We left dinner in the microwave. It's going to be okay, Marco Jr. Take some time to sort things out, but we're ready to talk when you are. We love you."

But did they mean it? Did they really love their failure of a second son, who stood like a dim candle to their other Marco? They named him Marco because they wanted him to be prosperous and fortunate like the then-Prince Consort of Mewni. Yet he turned out to be the opposite. What could he do now? His high school years were set in stone. If only he could get a fresh start somewhere else…

"Like on Mewni," Marco Jr. whispered aloud.

An idea came to his tired head when his eyes landed on an old picture on his nightstand. It was of him as a toddler on a little black pony beside Star on Sir Runs-A-Lot during one of their pretend knights' quests around Mewni. He loved being her pretend squire and used to listen to her tales of valiant warriors with rapt attention, dreaming of the day she'd let him ride into battle with her and Marco. Maybe those days had finally come. Maybe he had a future after all! _I'm going to show Candlestick and all of them_, he reached for his phone and texted a note to Mia. _I'm going to make everyone proud, including you_. He sent it and gave the screen a kiss, imagining her soft lips instead of the cold plastic. Then, he snuck out of the window and rode towards the far end of town.

_I'm going to become a knight of Mewni!_

* * *

"And that's why I'm here," Marco Jr. finally concluded his tale. "I'm here to become a knight and get my girl back. Hope you enjoyed _The Song of Marco Jr._ In my humble opinion, someone should make a movie out of it."

Silence sat over the royals and Kingsguard assembled in the throne room until Star applauded. "What an amazing story, MJ!" she cheered. "I loved the colorful details!"

Marco Jr. folded his arms proudly and smirked, "Only learned from the best, sis. I still remember all of your stories."

"And I remember all of yours," said Andromeda with a huge smile on her face. "Too bad Rye's off somewhere and missed this one." Her voice contained a wistful note to it.

"Yeah," Jupiter chimed in. "That was the best one yet!"

Aside from the queen and princesses, the reactions from everyone else in the room were a mix of general indifference to Marco Jr.'s tale of high school drama or dismay over the parts about failing and womanizing. Aunt Etheria and the Butterflys were the most disturbed. Their faces turned white, and they muttered their concerns about Marco Jr.'s forwardness in front of the queen. _It's not like Star doesn't curse or have sex_, Marco rolled his eyes at their overreaction. He heard worse things from his wife on a regular basis. Even Jupiter accidentally knew what _tits_ were.

Instead, Marco's pause came from the pride gleaming in Marco Jr.'s eyes. He wasted three years of high school chasing girls, fighting, and flunking. Three years he would never get back. And he felt no remorse about it, even though their parents ducked their heads in embarrassment. In the same amount of time, Marco transformed from a boy into a king: saving Mewni, marrying Star, and helping her rebuild what Meteora and Eclipsa destroyed. A year later, he became a father. While he certainly did not expect Marco Jr. to undergo the same amount of growth, he expected him to at least do well in high school. The adult world was cruel to slackers.

_Maybe I'm being too harsh,_ Marco tried to feel moved by his brother's story of self-discovery but failed. He was still annoyed about interrupted earlier. He tasted Star's readiness for him in her kisses, as sweet as honey and as intoxicating as ale. She needed him right then and there. She needed him to love her until she conceived again, and Marco was very eager to do so. But then Fate allowed Marco Jr. to crash through the window, and the rest of the day was devoted to an emergency Diaz-Butterfly meeting.

"_Aww, is someone grumpy about missing out on sex?_" Star teased him. "_There's always next time, Wild Man_."

He blushed, "_It's not just that_." Although he greatly missed being in bed after sitting on the throne for three hours.

Star rolled her eyes and fell silent again while studying the teenager standing confidently before her. Usually, when people stood before the Queen of Mewni, waiting for her verdict, they trembled in fear. But not Marco Jr.

"You really wanna become a knight, huh?" the queen asked.

"Yep," Marco Jr. replied.

"Then I don't see why not," she shrugged.

"_You can't be serious?_" Marco shot her a glance.

His brother was the epitome of irresponsibility and being a knight was a serious job. It involved years of training and learning as a squire in complete obedience to a mentor. How did Star expect Marco Jr. to handle that if he could barely handle public school?

"_I think he's just an unconventional learner,_" Star replied. "_He needs a new approach_."

"_He's failing remedial classes!_"

"_Maybe Earth isn't for him. I remember a young squire who broke into a princess's room once…_"

"_That was different!_"

"_Is it really, dear husband?_" Star playfully put her hands on her hips. "_You came to prove yourself worthy of my father's meat cape and to win me over. You and your brother are literally the same person._"

_No, we aren't_, Marco fumed while her laughter rippled in the bond.

The royals murmured to each other, wondering if Star saw secret potential deep inside of the boy, or if she had finally lost her mind. Meanwhile, Jupiter bounced excitedly in Orion's empty throne. "Yay! Uncle Marco's gonna stay with us!" she clapped her hands.

"It depends on what our _abuelos_ decide," Andromeda said. "Uncle Marco is still a kid under Earth laws."

Angie shared a glance with Rafael, who nodded slowly. "I think it's a good idea for you to spend some time with your brother," she said to Marco Jr. "Maybe you need a French summer too."

Marco Jr. tilted his head in confusion. "A what?"

_Not this again,_ Marco groaned inwardly.

"You'll have to ask your big brother," she giggled, then added on a more serious note, "I'm sorry things didn't work out at home. I honestly wished your father and I provided more guidance."

Although Marco Jr. pretended to act tough, Marco saw his gruff exterior soften as he blinked away tears. "It's not your fault," he placed a hand on hers. "I screwed up. Me. You and Dad did all you could to get me to straighten out. But I'm gonna make you proud this time—I promise."

"We're already proud of you," said Rafael, pulling his family in for a hug. "Nothing will ever change that."

After giving them a moment to say their goodbyes, Star stepped down from the throne and ordered Manfred to bring a sword. "Please kneel," she said to Marco Jr. When he dropped to one knee, she laid the cold steel blade on his shoulder and said, "Marco Ubaldo Diaz Junior, do you solemnly swear your loyalty to the Queen and King of Mewni, to uphold and protect the kingdom of Mewni and her allies, even if it costs you your life?"

"I do," he vowed.

"And do you promise to learn the ways of becoming a knight and swear allegiance to your mentor?"

"I do."

"Then I dub thee, Marco Ubaldo Diaz Junior, a squire of Mewni," Star lifted the sword off of him. "As for your mentor, I choose a knight who has proven herself to the kingdom and my family a million times over as a protector and loyal friend. Captain Higgs, step forward."

The knight snapped to attention and joined the queen in front of Marco Jr. _He's really in for a rough time_, Marco commented inwardly. Higgs was a stern mentor—the opposite of his brother in every way—yet maybe he needed a firm hand to correct him.

Star turned to her knight, "Do you swear to teach Marco Jr. to the best of your ability?"

"I do," Higgs's reply rang in the hall.

"Then it is done. Everyone, welcome Marco Jr., Higgs's new squire!"

The lords and knights clapped, although Marco sensed their uncertainty about the match. But the queen's word was law, and they knew it. While Higgs talked a few things over with her new charge, a portal opened next to the prince's throne. "Sorry I'm late," Orion rushed through and dipped his head to his family. "I had to meet a friend. She's going through a rough time."

"_She?_" Star gasped excitedly in passing.

"It's not like that, Mom," he insisted. "We're just friends."

"Uh-huh, sure, Rye," she rolled her eyes. "You spend hours with a girl each day, and you think there's nothing weird about that?"

"_Mom!_" He hissed when Jupiter started laughing.

"Oooh, Rye's got a _girlfriend!_"

"Mia's not my girlfriend!"

"Then why are your cheeks turning red, brother?"

"They aren't!"

"Alright, kids," Marco tried to intervene. "Let's be nice."

The siblings continued to bicker, but Andromeda kept to herself. Clearly, Orion never told her about his new friend, and she felt hurt. _They have to sort that out on their own_, Marco sighed.

When Orion and Jupiter stopped bothering each other, the prince noticed Marco Jr. among the knights and smiled, "Ah, sweet, Uncle Marco's a squire now! That means we can hang out and do super awesome stuff together."

"Like talk about girls…" Jupiter teased.

Orion ignored her.

The meeting began to break up as the royals either left to attend to other matters or split into small conversation groups. Marco hung back from the excitement and pondered the decision to let Marco Jr. stay. _I hope he does well_, he signed, _This is his last chance to turn around._

"Uh, Dad, can we talk?" Marco noticed Orion sitting next to him in Star's empty throne.

"Sure," he replied warmly.

Orion clicked his shoes together a few times, then said. "I'm sorry about a few weeks ago during…y'know. I didn't mean to attack you or the girls or—"

Marco silenced him with a hug. "You don't have to apologize to me, Orion," he whispered tenderly. "I know you didn't mean it. The most important thing is that my son is okay."

While the prince remained in his arms, Marco remembered when he was a squirming newborn, just moments after he came into the world with a mighty battle cry. Never before had Marco met someone so tiny yet so bold—so unafraid of anything. Even when Star argued with her relatives about making him a full heir alongside his sister, Orion remained unphased. At the same time, Marco also remembered the dark altar where his son's body lay after a cruel sacrifice. His heart still knew the deep despair swallowing his soul, the hopelessness when he cradled Orion's limp body against him. Love was a powerful force—a bond that could never be broken, not even by Mewberty-induced rage.

_Or by doing poorly in high school_, Marco let go of his son and let his eyes and mind wander to his brother. It was hard to believe that the huge teenager was once a quiet baby seventeen years ago, born to a brother who was already engaged to the Queen of Mewni. There was nothing Marco wanted in the whole universe more than to watch Marco Jr. succeed and find a place for himself.

Suddenly, the king thought of a matter he needed to discuss with Orion. "You need to make amends with your sister," he said simply after thinking of his own relationship with Marco Jr.

"I know," Orion sighed.

"Honestly, sibling relationships are the hardest out there," Marco continued. "They get on your nerves, test your patience, ruin mornings with your wife—"

"—Gross, Dad."

"—The point is, your siblings do a lot of annoying things, but you'll always love them. Treasure that bond always, Rye."

Orion's eyes trailed to Andromeda and Jupiter and he nodded. "Yeah…I'll work on it. I promise."

"Good."

Marco watched Orion join others, feeling his heart swell with love and duty. He'd do anything for them. Anything to keep them safe. _I pray good things over them_, Marco saw the Blood Moon shine through the window. Something tingled in his soul, but he ignored the foreboding feeling and joined the celebration with his family.

* * *

**Review Roundup**

**robertkellett- Setup chapters are always a fun challenge. It's great to know how things are going to end and plan the best way to tease the audience of what's coming next. Also, this is new territory for the twins. They've always been together and super close, and now, they are upset with each other. The fallout for Mewberty has ramifications through this arc, but we'll have to see how the twins handle things. I wanted to incorporate some lore that happened off-screen, and there's no better way to do it than have Orion tell his new friend about her new home. Plus, it's interesting to see how Orion's magic has become more powerful like his mother's. With Andromeda, yes, we do get to see a fantasy version of TomStar if Tom and Star were actually good for each other. That being said, there's the sweetness of Starco and the cleverness of JanTom in there too. Her move to hide her relationship fits her character. It's Marco's cautiousness and Star's desire to be free from royal duties tied in one.**

**viceversa96- Thanks! _Royal Secrets _is still very much in production, albeit slowly to allow time for me to finish _Starco Vs._ and keep updating this story since it's going to be long. **

**Aldal- Jackie is forever the cool mom/aunt of the group even with her other duties lol. Orion's on a personal mission to right his wrongs, and I won't spoil much about what happens with him and Mia...but maybe next chapter will lay some hints...Mia doesn't were glasses btw. Andromeda and Dante are going to have an arc as well. Higgs has a lot of layers. like an onion. As for MJ, next chapter is his debut!**

**Lyger 0- Yes, lol. That's the vibe I was going for.**

**Starco4everr- Thanks!**

**RJWritingInk- First, we'll see why MJ is on Mewni soon. Let's say he's kinda like his brother in some respects. Second, I had this idea even before _Cleaved_. It's not that Earth and Mewni are one dimension. They're separated but linked through New Echo Creek via a permanent portal. Third, I have plans for Etheria. Fourth, I make no promises...**

**Vinestrikeart- Thanks! I plan to for quite a while.**

**Alfonso Sparda- The twins are both alike and unlike their parents. Star and Marco would've never resolved their issues this quickly lol. Poor Marco though, we'll see what happens next!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys, and Happy Late Thanksgiving to my American readers! Sorry about the delay with this chapter, school and work have been preventing me from writing. Anyways, enjoy! The plot thickens...**

* * *

"_Star! Come chase me!_" Marco playfully bounded into the meadow on a warm night.

In an instant, Star knew she was dreaming. It Ooag, the first month of winter, on Mewni, and summer was a distant memory along with pleasant, sunny days. But in her mind, the meadow remained a paradise. A stiff breeze rustled the long grass, churning the blades into steady, green waves that flashed silver under the moon and stars. In the distant shadows, herds of Mewnian red deer grazed and suckled their young. When they heard the commotion by the edge of the trees, they lifted their tawny heads and swiveled their ears towards the royal couple. A few nervous hinds retreated deeper into the forest, but the others returned to their meal. Star and Marco were well known to them. There was no need to fear.

Likewise, Star's imagination perfectly captured her husband's goofy playfulness. Starlight danced in his eyes, daring her to claim him under the silent witness of the heavens just as she did after the Prince's Ball years ago. Marco's enthusiasm was unusual for a king. For the most part, a king's job ended once he successfully provided the queen with a female heir to the throne. And although he still appeared by the queen's side as her legal consort, she often turned to lovers for pleasure and to satisfy rampant Mewberty urges. In a rare circumstance where a queen called upon her king to perform his duty to her, it was done briefly and out of obligation.

But Marco was different. He loved being with Star as both her partner in ruling the kingdom and her partner in bed. They shared a relationship only a few other royal couples had—one that was healthy and functional. _Very functional, if I say so myself_, Star thought of their three kids and giggled.

The dream version of her husband continued to prance around her in a wide circle. "_Catch me, Star!_" his teasing laughter sang in her ears.

"_You asked for it,_" she smirked and stalked forward slowly. It gave Marco time to sidestep her first charge and run deeper into the meadow.

At first, Star followed closely behind him, but she soon slacked off to let him take a good lead. As a Mewman, she could easily outrun her human mate, but it wouldn't be fun to end the chase after a few seconds. The thrill was part of the allure. They ran all over the meadow, from one side to the other, laughing until the night filled with their joy. Star marveled at Marco's stamina. Exposure to magic had strengthened his abilities, and he held his own against her now, even though her imagination partly augmented his speed.

No matter—a queen always caught her prey. Star sprang on top of him, and they rolled several feet until a tangle of grass stopped them. They then snuggled in each other's arms, laughing breathlessly.

If only the moment was real! The dream world failed the recreate the true vividness of Marco and the meadow. She missed the way the grass tickled her legs with wet dew and longed to feel Marco's chest rise and fall underneath her to the drumming of his heart. For a fleeting second, Star thought of calling him to join her but declined soon after. Marco was too tired to dream after a long day of king duties, both to the kingdom and to herself. He needed his rest.

Dream Marco rolled from under her and set his eyes towards the castle. "_I'll race you home_," he challenged.

"_You don't tire easily anymore,_ _do ya?_" Star snorted. She trained him well. "_Alright, one more race, my love_."

She gave him a head start before plunging into the forest after him. This time, Star sensed him lagging behind her. She knew she would win. Her feet carried her down familiar deer paths and over stones, sticks, and small logs. Ahead, the green tangle of foliage began to thin. _Almost there! _She burst through the last line of trees and into town.

"_Ha! Marco! I—_" her celebration was cut short by the pungent scent of blood flooding her nose.

_What on Mewni happened?_ Star gasped, scarcely able to breathe as the oppressive odor clogged her lungs. The more she drank of it—tasting the metallic bitterness sharper than knife blades slicing across her tongue—the sicker she became until fear trembled in her body. Yet as repulsed as she was, Star knew she had to investigate.

She ventured further into the desolation until it swallowed her in despair. Thick, black smoke lingered over ruined buildings reduced to charred wood and crumbled bricks. Entire sections of road collapsed into deep craters that pockmarked the landscape. Fires spat and crackled in fury, but the physical destruction was not the worst of it. Dead were strewn about everywhere: young and old, Mewman and Monster, great and small. They lay twisted in piles of bone and flesh to the point where individual bodies could not be distinguished. Ravens swooped from the sky to pick at the remains, squabbling over hazy eyeballs and rotted limbs.

The sight made Star vomit until her stomach ached with emptiness and tears poured from her eyes. None had escaped the great calamity. A tiny baby's head rolled next to the queen's feet in a puddle of gore—the poor victim seemed only a few days old. _What kind of beast could've done this?_ Star's sobs grew violent, but her sorrow sharpened into wild anger as blood boiled red-hot under her skin. This was her home. These were her people. Whatever evil jerk decided to mess with them had to face the wrath of the Underestimated Queen!

Fueled by her rage, Star stormed towards the castle. Darkness consumed her mind and rimmed her vision. _**I'm going to tear apart whoever did this! **_She balled her hands into white-knuckled fists.

Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks when she reached the broad plain between the castle and town. In the withered grass—stained red with blood and black with ash—two armies were fighting. Warriors on deadhorses and warnicorns clashed with swords and shields hissing like cats. Beleaguered townspeople rushed to join, carrying simple weapons of shovels, axes, and torches. The armies' ranks swelled as kingdoms took sides, neighbors turned against neighbors, and families murdered families. Even without the tattered banners fluttering in the air, Star knew the Butterflys and Lucitors were at war. The scene reminded her of the story of the First Queen's fight with the King of the Underworld and the destruction that almost split the dimension in two.

"_But why?_" she asked the Blood Moon aloud. "_Tom and I are friends! We'd never let this happen._"

In reply, the vision changed, showing darkness rising from the heart of distant mountains. It turned day into night and blotted out the stars and the Blood Moon. _His wrath shall cloak the sun_, a voice whispered. _His anger is complete. His revenge is final. He comes to bring an end to all things. _

"_What does any of this mean!_" Star clutched her throbbing head as the words repeated themselves over and over again.

"_Star! Wake up!_"

For a second, Star thought she was still dreaming, and she lashed out with glowing fists. "Leave me alone!" she snarled. Something grunted when she kicked, and the hellish nightmare instantly dissolved, revealing Marco wincing in pain a few inches away.

"Ow! Star, calm down," he wheezed and wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay. I'm right here."

His scent drove away the memory of blood, and Star could see clearly when her eyes fully opened. Their cozy bedroom materialized out of the emptiness. The moon was lower in the sky, and the terrified queen shivered as winter's chill evaporated the sweat drenching her clammy skin. Only Marco's body heat kept her warm, but, instead of relaxing, Star remained on edge. This was the first Blood Moon dream she experienced in fourteen years, which was not a good sign at all.

"I don't understand," Marco muttered after probing her thoughts gently. "What would make us and the Lucitors fight?"

"I don't know…" Star's lips quivered as she spoke. As far as she knew, both kingdoms were doing a great job upholding the alliance. In fact, the relationship between the two most powerful families in Mewni was arguably at its peak. _Unless_…

"Unless what?" Marco echoed.

She pulled away and sighed, "Growing up, I heard mentions of an old Promise made between the First Queen and the Lucitors. A pact sealed by magic…"

"_And?_"

"Something about the rulers promising to unite the kingdom within the next thousand years or else a curse would consume the land," Star went on. "My father really embellished the story when I was a kid. He talked about plagues and darkness and fire demons."

Marco shuddered, "Aren't you concerned about that…?"

"Marco, it's just a stupid story used to guilt generations of Butterfly princesses into marrying Lucitor princes," she said casually. "Plus, I doubt this whole 'Promise' thing even happened. Only queen magic is strong enough to create a binding oath like that. Not even demon magic is strong enough."

"I've seen Tom do plenty of creepy things…"

"So have I, but nothing _Butterfly_-strong."

"If you say so…by the way, I received a letter from Eclipsa earlier today," Marco changed the subject. "She wants to talk to you and Tom about something going on in her kingdom."

"Did she specify what about?"

He shook his head, "No, but she stressed that it's urgent. I know traveling to the mountains is risky in winter, but I feel like we should take up her offer."

"Yeah, and I've been meaning to bring the kids to the mountains," Star replied wistfully. Plus, a visit to Eclipsa's kingdom meant they could swing by the Borderlands. Although there were no more mysterious reports from the region, Star wanted the peace of mind.

"I'll call Tom and Janna in the morning," she concluded with a yawn.

"It is morning, Star," Marco joked, earning him a playful jab to the chest. "Careful," he whined. "You got me good earlier."

"Sorry," Star gave him an apologetic kiss.

Marco cradled her in his arms and drew the covers over both of them. "I don't know what's out there, but there's nothing we can't face together."

"Of course," she smiled, snuggling closer to him. What would she do without him: her partner, her lifeline, her soulmate? He gave her the courage far beyond her deepest fears. "_I love you_."

"_And I love you always_," he kissed her forehead.

They held each other close through the fleeting hours of the night, letting their presence drive away their lingering unease and the glare of the Blood Moon watching them.

* * *

"Mom, are you okay?"

"Huh?" Star blinked her eyes opened, and the royal stables and Andromeda emerged into view. _Did I fall asleep again?_ the queen yawned and watched Nova shift nervously in her crossties.

Several hours had passed since the Blood Moon nightmare, and Star never made up for the sleep she lost. She woke up early to fulfill her royal duties before embarking on the unexpected quest. She called Tom, filed paperwork, briefed River, who would stand in as Acting King in her absence, and rounded up the kids. At first, sheer adrenaline kept Star awake, but the lack of sleep finally caught up with her. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was thinking about how the hay in Nova's stalled looked like a tempting place to lie down.

Star rose to her feet and picked the hay from her hair, pink winter coat, and jeans. "I'm fine, Andie," she insisted.

As much as she wanted to sleep the next week away, she had an important job to do. A queen protected her kingdom with her life, and she would stop at nothing to ensure the horrible vision stayed just that—a vision.

"Are you sure?" Andromeda studied her skeptically.

The concern in her eyes made Star laugh softly. She knew that look well. It reminded her of the countless times Marco tried to dissuade her from doing something risky, such as downing another bottle of vodka while drunk or fighting wild beasts.

"Positive," Star nodded firmly.

Yet when she turned to grab the warnicorn's saddle, the world suddenly spun in a violent whirl of colors, causing her to tumble into Nova's flank. The mare shrieked loudly out of concern. Thankfully, the dizziness was short-lived, and Star recovered before Andromeda could reach her. Apparently, throwing up in the Blood Moon dream had made her sick in real life too. Her stomach protested loudly.

"I'm okay," Star reassured her daughter with a thumb's up.

"You _really_ don't look like it," Andromeda placed a hand on her forehead to check the temperature. "If we're still going on the quest, I think we should switch mounts. I can handle Nova, and Chauncey XIII would be a smoother ride for you."

At the mention of his name, the princess's pig-goat perked his ears and wagged his curly tail. Two years ago, Star brought Andromeda and Orion to the royal stables to select riding animals. On Mewni, twelve-year-olds can travel on their own, so it seemed appropriate to allow the princess and prince to ride more than fat swamp ponies. While Orion chose the largest war-mare he could find, Andromeda felt intimidated by the queen's warnicorns, so, instead, she chose a smaller companion—the humble pig-goat. Despite being shorter and stouter than a Mewnian swamp pony, pig-goats were more than capable of carrying an adult Mewman. In fact, the early queens rode them into battle before domesticating warnicorns. Chauncey XIII was a direct descendant of Lil Chauncey, Moon's old companion and war-beast. Star thought of how pleased her mother would have been to see her granddaughter with her favorite animal.

Star refused the offer, "I'll make it."

"If you insist," Andromeda muttered and rode Chauncey XIII outside.

_At least I think I'll be alright_, Star clutched the fabric around her unsettled stomach. Hopefully, a lungful of crisp mountain air would sort her out.

After saddling Nova, Star led the warnicorn out of the stable and into the courtyard where the rest of the group gathered. Only a small party was chosen to accompany her on the quest. Tom, Janna, and Marco conversed with Higgs while the kids raced their animals in a nearby paddock.

"Hey, Dante! Check this out!" Marco Jr. tugged his warnicorn's reins sharply, causing the surprised mare to rear. "You gotta take a picture of me on this old nag. I wanna show my woman how far I've come already!"

The prince turned from Andromeda and frowned, "I don't think that's a good idea. Warnicorns are sensitive creatures, MJ. Didn't you pay attention to Sir Katrina's lecture yesterday?"

"Ah, c'mon, Lucitor, lighten up!" the older teen scoffed. "A warnicorn's no different from one of those shitty carnival ponies on Earth. They're just big dopey babies—nowhere near as awesome as yours truly."

_I have a bad feeling about this_, Star noticed the mare pinning her ears in disgust. Though they resembled normal horses, warnicorns were braver, stronger, and more intelligent than their Earth counterparts, especially a well-bred animal such as Sardonic, who was one of Rage's foals. She took the offense personally and made sure to show her contempt by dumping Marco Jr. off her back mid-brag. The other warnicorns and Chauncey XIII neighed and bleated in laughter.

_I knew it_, Star shook her head slowly. Her brother-in-law had a lot to learn about Mewni.

Marco Jr.'s antics drew Higgs's ire, and if the mare didn't wound his ego enough, the Captain of the Kingsguard would certainly make sure of it. She yanked Marco Jr. to his feet by the ear, "You ginormous dolt! You're fucking _lucky_ I decided to drag you along despite being a new squire and you repay me by acting like a damn meathead!"

"S-sorry, my Captain," Marco Jr. stammered in genuine fear, terror swiftly replacing the pride in his eyes.

"Good," she growled and let go. "We're about to visit another queen, so I _better_ see you on your best behavior, or I'll make you clean the stables with your bare hands—horse shit and all!"

The knight returned to the other adults, and Marco Jr. grumbled something under his breath while rubbing his sore ear.

"Looks like your luck with girls keeps on growing," Andromeda said dryly, which made Dante and Jupiter snicker.

"I'm an absolute stud-muffin, Andie," Marco Jr. puffed out his chest and declared boldly. "My prowess with the ladies is not to be questioned. Right, Rye?"

Orion lifted his eyes off his phone for a second and nodded.

"You're not even listening to your ol' uncle," Marco Jr. pouted.

"Yeah, I am," the prince replied.

"Besides what's so important on that screen? Y'know staring at your phone rots your brain."

"No, it doesn't!"

Orion stashed the phone in his pocket after sending another message, and Star saw the faint smile lingering on his face. "_I wonder when he's gonna bring her home_," she thought to Marco.

"_Who?_" He was confused.

"_The Earth girl he keeps spending time with every day_," she replied. "_His thal_." The Mewnian word for "best friend" sounded eerily close to the one for "lover" or _thaal_. The similarity made for many lewd puns, and, of course, Star alluded to both meanings in her conversation with Marco.

"_What if they are just friends, Star?_" Marco replied flatly. "_It's not like a guy and a girl can't hang out platonically._"

"_I know, but I also know my son_."

The level of happiness sparkling in his eyes when he talked about Mia spoke for itself. Marco and Orion might say otherwise, but Star had a feeling that there might be a _Princess's_ Ball in the not-too-distant future.

"_If you say so_," Marco shrugged through the bond. "_By the way, we're all ready_."

Star mounted Nova and rounded up her troops. It was time to hit the road. "Alright, guys," she addressed everyone when she had their attention. "As Queen of Mewni, it is my job to ensure the safety of my kingdom. That's why—"

"Star Butterfly! Where do you think you're going?"

Etheria drifted towards the gathering, flanked by a reluctant Uncle Heartrude and Aunt Felicity. They quickly abandoned her once she safely reached the queen, but the old Mewman didn't seem to care. Her beady eyes glared at Star with enough malice to freeze the Underworld.

"What is all of this nonsense?" Etheria demanded. "You can't just run off into the countryside with the Silver Bell Ball coming next week."

_I forgot about that shitty dance!_ Star buried her face in her hands. Stupid Silver Bell Ball! It attached itself to the calendar each year like a leech—a reminder of how tradition stubbornly clung to royal life. If it were up to Star, she would've abolished the ball outright years ago but many of the other kingdoms _insisted_ otherwise. But why? The Silver Bell Ball served no real purpose anymore. In the past, it was used to arrange marriages between princesses and princes, but the practice was abolished many generations ago.

Star groaned, "I'm not just running off into the wilderness for fun. I have a formal meeting with Queen Eclipsa, and I need to check out something in the Borderlands." She skipped the parts about the Blood Moon. Why waste them on Etheria's deaf ears?

"But your real job is to stay here and maintain a good appearance," Etheria countered. "Leave this silly matter to your knights. That's what the old queens did."

"You think being concerned about the safety of the kingdom is _silly?_" Star spat and grew hot under her coat. No one told the Queen of Mewni—the inheritor of the Butterfly throne and most powerful magic user in the kingdom—what to do! "If anything is silly, it's that stupid, antiquated dance. _I _am Mewni's protector, and _I _will be on the frontlines doing my job the way _I _want to!"

"Still acting like a rebellious teenager, I see," Etheria jeered. "When will you give it up? You're an adult, and it's unbecoming of a queen to act this way."

"And it's unbecoming of an old hag to tell the queen what to do," Star grumbled under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me," she said in a slightly louder voice, feeling a fire ignite in her soul. "I'm not a child anymore. I will not be treated as such."

"How dare you disrespect your elder! Queen or not, I'm the matriarch of this family!"

"Okay, _brailough_." The term Star used roughly translated to "spent grain" in English. It was the greatest insult that could be directed at an older Mewman.

Marco Jr. whistled, and the rest of the group gasped at her curse.

"Damn, Star…I never thought you'd finally tell off your dumb great aunt," Janna grinned. "'Bout time you grew some mammaries."

Utter shock smoothed the wrinkles on Etheria's face, and she turned white in rage. "W-what did you call me, you insolent—"

"Alright, that's enough!" Marco moved Sol between them. "We're not doing this in front of the kids." In secret, he said, "_I have to applaud you on the comeback, but let's fight this battle later._"

"_Fine,_" Star backed off.

Once the bickering ceased, Marco said calmly, "How about a compromise? We'll continue with our plans to see Eclipsa, but we'll return here in a few days to prepare for the Silver Bell Ball. _But,_ once the ball is over, we _will _finish this quest. Yes, there's royal protocol, but Star's main job is to make sure we're safe. If I say so myself, she's doing an excellent job at it."

Just as Etheria opened her mouth, Uncle Heartrude stepped in, "Great idea, Marco. I think it'll work well."

The praise caught the king off guard, but he dipped his head in gratitude, "Thanks, Heartrude. Let's put this behind us and get moving."

As much as Star liked her husband's idea, something warned her that this might be the only chance they had to ensure Mewni's safety. _Why am I being paranoid? It's not the Star Butterfly way_, she dismissed the annoying thoughts. Nothing would prevent her from returning to the Borderlands after the Silver Bell Ball.

She shot Etheria parting glare, then followed Marco and the others through a portal to the Musty Mountains. The instant Nova stepped in the snow on the other side, Star felt layers of stress and anger roll off of her in soft waves. How could anyone remain upset in standing in the beauty of the mountains?

On the surface, the Musty Mountains appeared a simple world of shadow, ice, and snow, but Star knew better. It was also a land of deep mystery. Of red moons and magical dances. Of Fate and destiny. Prophecies whispered in the breeze and roared in the howling gale that shrouded the sacred peaks in clouds. It murmured in the clear mountain brooks that gurgled over smooth stones and fed alpine meadows. It rustled in thin branches of dwarf willow and pine. Everything in the Musty Mountains radiated with cosmic importance, and it called to Star each visit. It was not only the fabric of the region but of her own life as well, woven in unbreakable, red string. _What does the Blood Moon have in store for us now?_ She wondered as she rode deeper into the mountains.

"_Are you okay?_" Marco asked after a long pause. "_You've been quiet since we left the castle._"

The rest of the group had spread out to socialize while on the journey. Higgs lectured Marco Jr. about proper conduct on formal trips, Tom and Janna hung back to escort Persephone and Jupiter on their swamp ponies, and the other kids took up the rear. Dante and Andromeda seemed very friendly with each other, riding so close that their feet touched. _Did I miss something with those two?_ Star sensed deep joy from her daughter.

"_Star…_"

"_I'm fine, Marco, geez!_" she snapped.

Suspicious, Marco narrowed his eyes but let the matter go.

Snow continued to fall, forming puffy drifts along the side of the road. The rest of Mewni would not see snow like this for another few months, but winter always came to the Musty Mountains earlier than anywhere else. In the summer, the weather became even more unpredictable with sudden storms consuming entire valleys in only a few minutes. Because of the harshness of the mountains, most of the Musty Mountain kingdom's territory remained uninhabited. There were no other towns along the barren road to the main city, and the fields were empty except for snow and browning rye left as a cover crop by farmers. _I hope they harvested enough for the winter_, Star knew how much the kingdom struggled with growing food in the rocky soil.

After an hour of cresting icy ridges, Star and her party arrived at Ithgartha, the ancient mountain citadel of the Monsters. Unlike the countryside, the city bustled with life. Smoke rose from chimneys, smelling strongly of stews, firewood—mostly mountain cherrywood—and baking bread. Monsters briskly traveled along the thin, twisty streets, bundled in wolf, fox, and bear fur coats. Ice crusted the exposed parts of their faces: on noses, cheeks, and lashes. There were also Mewmans and humans in the city too. The kingdom was open to anyone interested in reviving the old Blood Moon religion, and the same true of the Jaggy Mountain kingdom as well. It was refreshing to see the Monsters reclaim parts of their lost culture. The architects tried to keep the blueprint of the town as historically accurate as possible, and signs were written in Monster, Mewman, and English.

On the outskirts of Ithgartha, high on a solitary black hill, sat the Monster Temple. The great red and green fortress sat between the city and the sacred mountains in the distance—symbolizing the important role of the High Priest, the official leader of the ancient Musty Mountain tribe. A proper High Priest both led his people and acted as a mediator between the mortal world and the realm of the Divine. Even though the last one, Globgor, died years ago, the priestly line still survived. The Monsters hoped Meteora, his daughter, would take over as leader one day, but, until then, Eclipsa ruled as Queen of the Musty Mountains.

By the lower gate of the temple, the Queen of Darkness stood wrapped in a fine fox-fur coat with her Queensguard. The knights watched the visitors traveling their way cautiously but relaxed when they recognized the royals. Eclipsa rushed to meet her family.

"I'm glad you made it, my dear," she welcomed Star with open arms. "I was afraid I wouldn't see you until spring."

Star dismounted and embraced her granny, feeling a biting warmth spread in her cheeks from smiling and the cold. "It's great to see you again," her teeth clattered as she grinned.

It was hard to believe how much their relationship changed over the years—from close confidants to bitter enemies and back again. Though her precious granny had been the bane of the Butterflys, eager to get revenge on the royal family for what they did to hers, Eclipsa was torn between her desires to rule Mewni and her love for Star and Marco. She sent them on a long quest to keep them out of the way, but the young couple returned to stop her insidious plans. After Moon's death in the Battle of Butterfly Castle, Star hoped to never see the traitor again, but the dark queen's spirit found a way to her years later. Shocked by the news of the twins, Star reluctantly let Eclipsa back into her life for guidance about the pregnancy, and they became close again. After all, if anyone could navigate the confusing mess of being young queen and a mother, it was the former Queen of Darkness. However, soon after the twins were born, their relationship fell apart again in a second betrayal that cost Star the throne of Mewni. But this time, Eclipsa redeem herself by helping Star and Marco put an end to Globgor's cruelty, winning newfound respect among her people. While she no longer occupied the Butterfly throne, her leadership skills and understanding of Monster culture were still needed elsewhere. This time, Eclipsa finally found the affirmation and fulfillment she always wanted.

"You look miserable, Star," Eclipsa laughed. "It's not even that cold outside, dear. It's rather balmy for Ooag."

"You gotta be kidding me..." Star groaned.

"I kid, but you do look a little green around the gills," Eclipsa studied her intently. "I take it that you and Marco have been busy lately."

"Of course," it was Marco who spoke this time. "We've got a whole kingdom to rule and three kids to raise."

"Oh, I bet you do…" Eclipsa glanced between the royal couple and laughed a little louder as if she heard something funny.

Star and Marco exchanged a confused glance but said nothing.

"Grandma Eclipsa!" Orion practically leapt off his black warnicorn to give her a hug, and his sisters followed closely behind. Even tthough Eclipsa wasn't actually related to any of them, she remained the closest thing they had to a grandma on Star's side of the family.

"Haven't you grown big and strong, _sunningrau_," she smiled and patted his hair. Her nickname for him meant "Sun-Lion" in honor of his golden hair. "And you seem very happy too. Tell me, what's her name?"

Jupiter and Persephone snorted.

"_Her?_" Tom flicked his tail in amusement. "My nephew never told me about there being a fair princess in his life."

"It's not like that!" Orion protested.

"Uh-huh…heard that one before once," Eclipsa glanced at Star. "You really are your mother's son, Rye."

"Not you too," he muttered bitterly. "You're supposed to be the cool granny."

Eclipsa jabbed him, "I'm the coolest no matter what. Now, how are my fierce warriors?" She turned to her granddaughters with a smile.

"I'm going to be six by the end of winter!" Jupiter bragged loudly, even showing her finger for emphasis. "That means I'll be able to train for battle!"

Meanwhile, Andromeda simply replied, "Just livin' the princess dream, Grandma."

"Nothing wrong with that, dear," Eclipsa smiled. "Us royalty have important jobs to do. It might seem tedious and boring now, but it won't always be that way." Her kind words made the princess smile slightly.

"What about me, Granny?" Marco Jr. whined from his mare. "I've got an important job too as Higgs's new squire."

"I heard about that from Star," she said with delight. "I hope you aren't getting into any more trouble."

The squire scoffed playfully, "Oh you_ know_, I am."

"Wouldn't expect anything less. Now, let's all go inside where it's warm. I have mulled wine and snacks for everyone."

The kids hurried behind her, and the temple's servants came to escort the royals and take the warnicorns and Chauncey to the stables for warm water and oats. The first thing that greeted Star when she stepped inside the temple was the comforting sight of a roaring fire in one of several stone hearths. While the wind and snow howled outside, the temple was as warm as summer. Stone murals depicting important Monster lore covered the walls along with important religious symbols and text. It reminded Star of the inside of the Cave of the Blood Moon but more inviting. In some places, vines and flowers grew, carefully tended by gardeners. All life was sacred to a High Priest, so killing the invasive plants was not an option.

Eclipsa led her guests to the enormous throne room on the highest floor of the temple. Natural light streaming in from the magnificent glass windows in the ceiling. They offered a perfect view of the sky and mountains for the High Priests preferred being inspired by Nature than art. A small cushion sat on top of a stone pillar that was flanked by ribbon-thin waterfalls. They fed a small pool on the ground in the shape of a crescent moon.

"The High Priests believe in modesty," Eclipsa informed her guests. "That's why there is no real throne."

Janna smirked, "If this is modest, then I'm the Queen of the Underworld—oh wait."

"We don't have a lot of room to talk as Lucitors," Tom frowned at her comment.

They all assembled at a table in the shadow of the pillar, and temple servants filed in with the promised mulled wine and plates of hot meats, potatoes, and sweet treats. Everyone ate and drank their fill. Star partook in the snacks but shied away from the alcohol with her upset stomach.

"_Are you sure you're okay?_" Marco questioned her decision. "_You love drinking_."

She shrugged, "_There's always later_."

As the feasting started to wrap up, Star became aware of a pair of yellow eyes peering in from the hallway. Eclipsa smiled, "Don't be a stranger around your family, Meteora."

The others turned in her direction, causing the Monster teen to freeze. Andromeda stopped joking with the other princesses and instinctively moved closer to Orion, who shuffled nervously in his chair. Marco Jr. eyed the newcomer suspiciously, and Marco took Star's hand. Even many years later, the unpleasant memories made encounters with Meteora tense. She had no recollection of her past life and neither did the kids. Not even Marco Jr., the oldest of the next generation, remembered the altar, death, and destruction, and it seemed better to keep things this way for now. There would come a time and place for the truth, but it must be told gently and when everyone was ready to hear it. For now, Meteora played the role of the weird thirteen-year-old cousin in every family: aloof, quiet, and awkward around adults. She spent most of her days studying with the temple sages, which kept her away from the townspeople. Many of them did not trust her either.

Meteora tightened the light purple bun on her head but said nothing.

"No need to be shy, dear," Eclipsa beckoned gently. "Come sit down. You'll need to hear this too."

"Whatever, Mom," the Monster teen rolled her eyes and reluctantly pulled out a chair at the far end of the table. She buried her face in a book to ignore everyone in front of her.

"Ah kids these days," Eclipsa giggled and reached for a sip of wine.

After satisfying her thirst, the playful light in her eyes disappeared in a flash, and she transformed from granny to queen before Star's eyes. It was odd seeing this side of Eclipsa materialize—contemplative, mature, and serious—but the office of being queen tended to change even the more carefree of spirits. _Or it should_, Star thought of the empty-headed queens in the past. Their laxness was the reason the Mewman-Monster wars went on for so long.

Eclipsa rose out of her chair and paced towards the freestanding hearth in the middle of the room. She stoked the flames with her magic, but the warm, festive spirit was long gone. Not even the fire could salvage it. "I've received chilling reports from my knights and travelers about the Borderlands to the east of us," she said with great concern. "Reports of there being a demon on the loose. At first, I ignored them. After all, it's natural for demons to roam the Borderlands then return to the Underworld, and I needed to focus on making sure there was enough harvested to get us through the winter. But the survey reports have come in: this demon might be a Fire-Bringer."

Tom spat out his wine, "A _what?_"

She turned to him and nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid so."

"But that's impossible! They've all been sealed away ages ago," he sputtered.

"I know. I'm hoping the rumors aren't true," Eclipsa sighed. "But I can sense very powerful magic—unlike anything I've ever experienced before."

The Lucitors urgently whispered amongst each other, and even their kids seemed disturbed. Persephone stopped talking to Jupiter, and Dante squeezed Andromeda's hand.

"What's a Fire-Bringer?" Marco suddenly asked.

"Don'tcha know your demon classes, Diaz?" Janna sneered. "Fire-Bringers are serious shit. They're near-immortal shapeshifters that prey on the souls of living beings, which is strictly taboo in the kingdom. I mean, you can eat the souls of the damned lurking around the Lake of Fire but that's it. The law's been in place since the First King."

"And not to mention King Draconius banished the remaining Fire-Bringers to eternal torment in the Lake of Fire over a thousand years ago," Tom added. "They're cursed to never see the sun again."

"Precisely," Eclipsa said after the two leaders spoke. "I'm still on the fence about whether the demon terrorizing the Borderlands is a real Fire-Bringer or just an abnormally powerful demon. They aren't supposed to exist. That's why I haven't made the news public yet to my people. They needn't be alarmed. Nevertheless, the rumors are causing fear in my kingdom, which is why I've called you guys here to help me investigate."

Star leaned back in her chair with a cocky grin on her face. Nothing excited her more than fighting evil foes. "We're here to help, Eclipsa," she smiled. "Tell us where to go, and we'll deliver your demon's head on a platter."

Her bold words inspired confidence in the others, and she saw a fire burning in their eyes. The dimension followed her direction as queen, so if she didn't freak out, her companions wouldn't either.

Even Eclipsa relaxed a little. "We'll head out in the morning. It'll be night soon, and it's too cold to travel. Until then, we feast and rest."

The merry atmosphere returned along with another round of wine. _I hope I'm right about this_, Star tried to ignore the Blood Moon lurking behind the clouds.

* * *

An eerie calm, as tense as a held breath, weighed down the dark firs even more than the snow on their branches. There was not a single sound in the entire forest aside from the gentle plop of mini avalanches from bowed trees trying to straighten themselves up from winter's fierce grip. Otherwise, there was no movement. No life. No soft fluttering of flying owls on their last hunt before dawn. No timid stepping of deer looking for food. No squeaks from foxes and mice or grumbling bellows from stags and bears. Nothing.

It set Nova on edge. She threw her head and snorted a wreath of condensation around herself and Star, stomping in protest when her rider urged her deeper into the Borderlands. "Come on, girl," the queen stroked her mane. "There's nothing spooky over there."

Several times the mare almost bolted, her eyes bulging at every flickering shadow and ears anxiously searching for phantom noises. _Easy, Nova_, Star tugged the reigns and waited for her to settle again. Sometimes, she missed Sir Runs-A-Lot's steadiness. He rarely spooked, never bolted, and always listened to her commands. But even the old gelding's ironclad will would have been tested in the Borderlands—the otherworldly place of fire and ice. Orange fissures split the ground, spilling occasional plumes of fire like lolling tongues. The stark-white snowpack and black-slick mud striped the forest, casting odd shadows in the setting moon. No wonder Nova hated the place—it made Star feel uncomfortable too. She thought of the weird Demoncism cultists and the rumors about the Fire-Bringer. The sooner they found the demon, the better it would be for everyone.

Morning sunlight spilled over the horizon, flooding the monochromatic forest with fire. Star turned her face into its warmth and closed her eyes as its energy invigorated her stiff, travel-weary body. Her stomach still hadn't settled since the beginning of the quest, but she ignored it. The quest was of utmost importance and today was already the last day to find the Fire-Bringer before the group had to return home. Star refused to abandon the quest for a hot minute if it meant that a dangerous demon continued to pose a threat against her kingdom.

When she opened her eyes to watch the sunrise, she realized that she wasn't in the Borderlands anymore. Instead, she stood on a tall mountain, looking down at all of Mewni below her. The sun continued to rise above the snow along with a bright blue star, and they revolved around each other in a dance. The other stars in the sky fled, leaving only three to witness the celestial dance. Suddenly, Star saw thin clouds roll across the sky, concealing what looked to be another star igniting in the sky…

"_Are you alright, Mom?_"

The vision faded, and she came face-to-face with a pair of concerned green eyes watching her. Scourge, Orion's mare, tossed her head in impatience.

"_Yeah, all good here_," she nodded, feeling embarrassed that her son witnessed her space out again. "_Let's keep going._"

Mother and son traveled along together in their quiet section of Borderland forest. In order to cover more area efficiently, Marco suggested that the group divided and conquered the wilderness in pairs. With more eyes looking in more places, they should—in theory—have more opportunities to spot the demon. Each pair consisted of at least one adult and one child—Eclipsa and Meteora, Marco and Andromeda, Star and Orion, and Tom, Janna, and Dante. Persephone and Jupiter were left at the Monster Temple to be pampered by temple waitstaff.

Star heard Orion yawn next to her and sensed his boredom as well as her own. _I don't blame him_, she commented with frustration edging her tone. Only an insane person would've thought that they had any chance of finding a demon hiding somewhere in a forest that stretched over a thousand square miles. And in two days too!

However, being able to spend time with her son made it all worth it. She remembered when he was a tiny infant—small enough to nestle in her arm. Now, he truly looked like a regal, young prince—strong and handsome like his father was at his age. Everyone immediately claimed that Orion was more like Star than Marco, but he started to resemble the king more with age.

"_Hey, Mom_," he suddenly asked. "_Quick question—who'd you invite to the Silver Bell Ball this year?_"

Star replied, "_The usual crew. None of the girls from St. O's are invited. Last year was a special anniversary for the school_." And she knew about her son's short-lived romance with one of the princesses. Luckily, relationships before the age of fourteen did not count as anything. "_Why'd you ask?_" she added.

"_No reason_," he said quickly and averted his gaze.

_He's so obvious_, Star bit her lip to stifle an amused laugh. She knew this day would come ever since Orion's Mewberty cravings took him to Earth.

"_Did you ever go to the Silver Bell Ball with Dad?_" Orion asked another question.

"_No, I never did_," Star shifted in her saddled and felt the regret rising in her soul.

"_Why not?_"

"_Long story_," she began. "_It was after your father and I defeated Toffee, and, well, I guess he missed Earth, so he left about a week later. I thought we'd stay together on Mewni, and... y' know, but he was still with Jackie then. I tried to convince him to stay with me, but he couldn't be talked out of leaving._" She winced at the pain buried deep in her heart, then continued, "_I was devastated and lonely, so when the Silver Bell Ball happened a couple of weeks later, I started dating Tom again._"

Orion rode his warnicorn closer so he could reach out and place a comforting hand on her shoulder, "_Oh, I'm sorry_."

She shot him an appreciative glance, "_Thanks, Rye. Plus, even if Marco _did stick_ around, the Silver Bell Ball isn't open to commoners. It would have been forbidd__en for us to dance_."

The prince withdrew his hand as if he'd been stung, "_Oh..._"

The Silver Bell Ball had strict rules against class mixing since its purpose was to match the royal children together. Even if Marco were her squire, Star would've had to act distant around him the entire time, lest she drew the ire of the other royals. But then again, who was the Rebel Princess of Mewni to let a bunch of crusty laws tell her what to do and who to love? She would've have broken them all by declaring her love for her best friend in front of everyone, including the Lucitors. Some traditions—the vast majority of them—needed to die. No one should be criticized for who they loved, especially not in the new era.

"Look at me, Orion," she spoke aloud to draw his attention. She met his gaze sincerely and said, "If you want to invite your Earth friend to the Silver Bell Ball, then do it. You don't even need my permission, though you certainly have it. Never miss an opportunity like this—trust me."

Her words echoed off the winter pine and set a chill in the air—a chill of destiny. She thought about her missed chance to go with Marco to the homecoming dance, which she ceded to Jackie. One honest decision could have saved so much heartache, and it was Star's job as a mother to steer her children away from her mistakes.

"Okay," Orion replied. "Are you sure I can ask Mia to the Silver Bell Ball—as a friend, of course? What about the other royals…?"

"Forget about them," she replied. "Seriously, if I listened to those tightwads, I would've been a miserable queen in a miserable marriage to Tom. Don't let your title define your life, Rye."

A smile appeared on his face. "Thanks, Mom."

"It's what mothers do," she said, playfully rustling his hair.

Their laughter was cut short by a strange odor floating on the morning breeze. Unlike the earthiness of warnicorn and pine, this new scent was sharp, sour, and unpleasant. It stung the back of their throats and itched their nostrils, causing them to flare in a warning. Star thought of burnt toast when she smelled it. _Oh no, _her eyes grew wide, and the realization eased the nausea building in her stomach. Only demons from the Underworld emitted such a smell.

Star positioned herself and Nova in front of Orion protectively. "_Launch a flare_," she ordered and drew her sword.

While the prince fumbled with loading the cartridge into the heavy gun, she relayed their location to Marco through the bond. "_Andie and I will be right there. Hold on!_" he replied frantically. "_I'll also call Tom and Janna too!_"

"_Okay, because we really need—_"

"Holy Stump, Mom!"

Just beyond the screen of trees ahead, something moved. At first, Star thought it was a trick of her mind, for she saw nothing but shadow under the swaying black trees. Then it moved again, and the queen realized with horror that the shadow _was_ the demon. Black energy crackled in a fire that both burned with heat and nipped with cold. It bore no discernible shape or features, though Star saw what she guessed were eyes—two golden orbs suspended in the darkness. They suddenly locked on her and Orion.

"Stay away from me and my son!" She brandished her sword. "Go back to where you belong."

The shadow stopped moving. "**I…belong here, Star Butterfly, daughter of Mewni,**" it growled in a voice like thunder. "**Mewni belongs to **_**him**_**.**"

_Who's him?_ Star remembered the cryptic words from the Blood Moon dream. Was the demon related to whatever threatened her home? "Who is this 'him' you speak of?" she demanded. "Mewni belongs to no one but her queen!"

The demon swayed, uttering ancient words, "**His anger is complete. His revenge is final. He comes to bring an end to all things. Broken promises shall come to reckoning, the Darkest Heart of Darker things. What is Forbidden shall be honored as true and what is honored shall be Forbidden.**"

"You know, I get _really _tired of prophecy-speak," Star folded her arms. "Why can't you supernatural beings just _tell_ me things?"

"**Honestly, I don't know. Regardless, your bane is coming, Star Butterfly! You cannot escape the will of Fate this time**."

Though his words concerned her, Star choked back the fear rising in her throat. "I'm done listening to your shit," she challenged. "This is my home, and I do what I want! Nova, ha!"

She charged into battle, swinging her sword in a graceful arc to slash the shade in the woods. The blade parted through the air and struck nothing, the darkness disappearing into a thin wisp right as Star rode through. _Figures_, she muttered. Higher-level demons were impervious to physical attacks. Turning Nova sharply, Star let magic channel into her fist. "Triple Rainbow Punch!" She unleashed the spell when in range and sent the demon flying into a tree.

"Electric Butterfly Storm!" Orion raised his wand and a swarm of yellow butterflies shocked the demon with jagged bolts of electricity.

The paralysis held the demon in place for Star to attack it with a Turbo Thermonuclear Butterfly Blast—a more powerful version of her destructive spell. Wooden splinters and black flames scattered everywhere, fleeing from a deep crater left where a grove of trees should be.

"Nice one, Mom!" Orion cheered.

_It's not over yet_, Star remained on guard. A blast like that could easily kill a mortal but demons were trickier, especially without a bodily form. The attack only bought them time to stall until help arrived. "_Hurry up, Marco!_" she heard the demon crawl out of the ground through the smoke.

"_We're coming, hold on!_" he answered quickly.

"Mom!" Orion pointed at the demon's new form emerging out of the destruction.

It had turned into a great fiery stag with sweeping antlers and long fangs peeking out of its mouth. Four yellow eyes locked onto the royals with hatred burning in them like a furnace. Bellowing loudly, the demon rushed past Star and slammed into Orion and his warnicorn.

"Orion!" Star exploded into her Butterfly form and grappled the demon off her son. "Face me, you damn coward!" She spat at the demon in rage and reached through the fire to wrap her hands around its neck.

The heat burned into her skin, but she refused to let go until it managed to break out of her grip. They met again with another furious charge, one that sent them both skidding backwards. Star struggled to her feet, shaking the debris from her golden wings. _Why am I so tired?_ Her strength already started to ebb despite the brevity of the battle. Something else was feeding on her magical energy—a force from within her. _Oh_…Star's mind finally made sense of it all: the tiredness, the stomach ills, the drain on her energy, the vision from earlier. Something wonderful had happened to her, and the knowledge lent her extra strength to fight.

"Strawberry Annihilation!" Star raised one of her hands and shot pink magic toward the demon. She then followed it with another of the same spell to create more distance before closing in with a body slam.

"Save some for me, Mom!" Orion raced after her. "How about Crystal Dagger Snow Attack!"

A flurry of silver shards of ice sliced the deer's hide. Black goo oozed from the slashes, dripping to the ground and extinguishing the fire of its body. After taking a moment to recover, the deer leapt towards them, but mother and son were ready to meet it. Magic exploded into the forest in a multitude of colors and broke the silence. When the light faded away, Star saw the crowned head of the deer bow in exhaustion. _One more should finish it off_, the queen smirked, but before she could unleash the finishing blow, a blue blade stuck out from its chest from behind.

The demon screech as Andromeda drew her wand. "I couldn't let you two have all the fun," the princess laughed from her pig-goat. Her eyes met Orion's warmly, and the twins smiled at each other for the first time in months.

The other adventurers joined her in the clearing and formed a protective perimeter around the weakened beast. Tom moved in closer, seizing the demon by the throat. "**Go back to where you came from!**" The King of the Underworld uttered a curse, evaporating the demon in a puff of smoke. "There," he dusted off his hands when finished. "Our mission is complete. By the way, it wasn't a Fire-Bringer. If it was one, none of us would be standing here."

Eclipsa exhaled loudly, "What a relief! I'll inform the knights immediately."

"But I wouldn't feel too relieved," Janna studied the black stain where the demon once stood, smearing the pitch with her fingers. "Black fire isn't a good sign. This is something very ancient and very evil."

Tom and Janna discussed something in Demon, but Star released her Butterfly form and sunk into the snow, hardly able to keep her eyes open. Marco was by her side in an instant. "Are you alright?" he held her close.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she panted. _More than fine really_, she smiled, holding onto a wonderful secret. She was pregnant again.

* * *

**Review Roundup**

**Shaeril McBrown- Thanks!**

**Starco4everr- Thanks!**

**Guest- Things are about to get interesting with these three! I caution calling it a "love triangle" in the tradition (i.e. bad) sense. I promise this will be executed _far better_ than the Starco-TomStar plot in the show, but you are right about the tensions that'll play a role in this romantic subplot. We'll see how it impacts the three of them once they're aware of what's going on. Also, MJ needs a buttkicking from Higgs.**

**RJWritingInk- Lol. I like Mariposa and thought about changing MJ's gender to match but declined because I had too many ideas for male!Marco sibling. Mariposa is too much like girl Marco, which we have with Andromeda. With Marco Jr. I can play around with someone who is a complete foil to Marco in every way. Why he's like that will be revealed later, but you're onto something. MJ is def a character you should feel for but also really hate his actions. **

**Aldal- LMAO yes! He was always destined to be a troublemaker, and how here he is! Mia isn't dating MJ, but she does feel for him and tried to be his sorta-friend (like Star and Tom in s2 only), but yes, some drama is coming! And no, she lost her v-card to MJ the womanizer. Doesn't really affect much in the story, but just a fyi.**

**viceversa96- Thanks! MJ is going to play a major role in this story!**

**Lyger 0- Mia is the same person. She's both MJ's ex _and_ Orion's bff. **

**Alfonso Sparda- Thanks! MJ is a troubled person but he has the chance to better himself. We'll see how that goes lol!**


	8. Chapter 8

An Update:

Hey guys, I'm just here to tell you that there will be no update on any of my stories this week because I'm getting married in a few days. Naturally, it means that I'm going to take a few days off of writing to focus on other things. Fear not, because I will make up for it next week with updates for Chapter 8 of both _The Dawn of the Stars _AND _Royal Secrets_. They will likely be out around Christmas. Until next time!

-blackwolf


	9. Chapter 9

**And we're back on track! This chapter is part of a 2-chapter "midseason finale" revolving the Silver Bell Ball. No, this is not the halfway mark of the fic, but what happens here has HUGE ramifications going forward for the rest of the story. Enjoy!**

**P.S. Thanks for the wedding wishes! Everything went well! **

* * *

The day of the Silver Bell Ball descended upon the Butterfly castle with the fury of a mountain blizzard. Servants scrambled to finish the final preparations before the arrival of Mewni's esteemed guests. They cooked meals, cleaned linens and utensils, and dusted chandeliers until their hands cracked and became raw. Everything must be perfect for the annual gathering of the royal houses—spotless as a pig-goat presented to be sacrificed. Orion could feel their restless energy through the bathroom floor high above them, and it made him antsy and annoyed.

In the grand scheme of things, their part—while strenuous now—was easy. Once the sun set and the crisp evening wind shuddered in the bare trees, most of them would be dismissed to celebrate in their private quarters out of the public eye. For princes of courting age, such as Orion, the _real_ work began. He was expected to be on his best behavior in hopes of attracting the praises of the older royals, who could perhaps find a highborn daughter somewhere in their family for him to marry. Although the expectation of getting arranged during the Silver Bell Ball was no longer present, the pressure still lay on the young royals. The burden, however, fell heaviest on Andromeda and Dante, the direct heirs of the two most powerful kingdoms on Mewni. No one knew quite what to make of Orion yet, and the only other true princesses in attendance were his kin anyways.

"They'll notice me this year," Orion hunched over the bathroom counter and exhaled a wreath of steam that still wafted from the shower.

Mewni had to this time. No longer was he the princess's shadow—the lesser of Star's two firstborns—because Mewberty had changed him too. He noticed it in the mirror. Blond hairs curled on his broadening chest and a light layer of scruff flecked his chin. His scrawny, boyish frame filled with natural muscle, transforming into the squarish one of a teenager on the verge of becoming a man. A king.

His phone rang over the tinny music playing from his father's boombox, and Orion answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Bug Boy," Mia greeted him. "I hardly recognize you with your new voice."

Over the past few weeks, the great change permeated in Orion's voice too. It was fuller and deeper, no longer cracking in awkward places or when he laughed. Now, it churned in his chest like thunder building on the horizon until it rang clear from his throat. Star said he had his father's voice, which resounded full of authority from the throne.

"Uh, thanks," he was unsure of her compliment. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"You know I am. I've never gone to a ball with a real prince before."

"Ah, it's nothing special—I promise. All we gotta do is look nice, act polite, and socialize when expected. It's kinda boring."

"If you say so. Anyways, I can't wait to see you all dressed up."

"Really now?" Orion raised an eyebrow, detecting the teasing in her tone.

"Yeah, I bet you're going to look cuter than usual."

"Did you just call me 'cute?'" he squeaked.

"Maybe…anyways, bye!"

_She just said I was cute_, he was so caught up on her words that he forgot to say "bye" before hanging up. Was he cute? Orion studied himself in the mirror again and wondered. His mother certainly thought so, but all mothers say the same of their sons. It felt different when a _girl_ said it, and even more so when _Mia_ did. Warmth pooled in his chest, making him bizarrely giddy.

He turned up the music and sighed, imbibing the spirit of _machismo_ his father's old _Día de los Muertos_ cassette imparted. _She thinks I'm cute_, Orion hummed along to the words he only half understood while taming his golden hair. Human blond hair was slippery and thin, running through the fingers like the slender stems of wheat, but Mewman hair, regardless of color, was thick and gnarled like sheep wool. Part of him considered blasting his face with magic, but Orion knew the risk of accidentally setting himself on fire. He had to continue looking cute for Mia—whatever that meant.

"I'm really gonna show her today then," he purred.

"Show her what, dear nephew?"

"Uncle! I'm in a towel!" Orion jumped when Marco Jr. barged in.

"Whatever, _sobrino_, we both have dicks," he shrugged. "I gotta take a leak before I put those stupid cuisses on. I swear they pinch my balls when I walk. Guess most knights aren't studs like me, huh? It's gonna be a long night of standing around."

"At least you don't have the entire kingdom wondering who you'll marry," Orion said. "I've had to listen to Etheria's lecture on preserving the bloodline _ten times_ since we got back from the quest."

"Who cares about that ol' windbag? She'll be worm food long before you bone a princess…unless my ears deceive me." Marco Jr. placed his hand on Orion's shoulder. "Congrats on the date, Rye."

"I—I don't know what you mean."

"Rye, I wasn't born yesterday. You've got a date to the ball. No need to be embarrassed."

"She's not my date!"

"Lying is a sin in Catholicism," Marco Jr. laughed. "Now, if you excuse me, I've got a date with Lady Porcelain over there. I'll talk to you after you get dressed." He gently shoved Orion out of the way and slammed the door shut.

_She isn't my date!_ Orion wanted to counter, but the sound of sloppy, loud peeing drove him to his room across the hall. He absentmindedly stumbled over Barco Diaz Jr. as soon as he walked through the door. "Sorry," he muttered when the puppy whimpered. "Just a little distracted."

Mia still wasn't his date. He only asked her to the Silver Bell Ball because he needed someone to dance with besides his sisters and second cousin. She also wanted to see Mewni too and constantly begged him to take her to the castle. They were just friends. A teenage guy can have nonromantic girl-friends. And besides, he couldn't marry a human commoner, especially not one born outside of the kingdom. Etheria always talked about the dangers of courting lower-class girls. That was why she arranged him to dance with one of the princesses from St. Olga's last year—a shallow relationship that lasted only a few weeks before dissolving into nothing. Why was he listening to Etheria's advice when Star, the Queen of Mewni herself, took Marco as her husband?

"I'm losing it," Orion sighed as he shuffled through the red hoodies hanging in the closet—relics from when Marco inhabited the room years ago—in search of his royal outfit. He slipped into the heavy clothes once he found them and straightened his Blood Moon cufflinks until they sat squarely among the stars embroidered on his jacket sleeves. "There," he set his father's prince crown on his head and turned to the laser puppies. "What do you guys think?"

They stopped running in circles around Sirius and stared in seeming awe.

"Bet I look cute, don't I?" he joked.

Then came a knock on the door. "I bet you look precious, Rye," Marco Jr.'s laughter was muffled by the wood.

"You think so?" Orion asked while letting him in. "I wish I had a ton of medals and cords like Dad. My shoulders feel so bare."

"You'll get your honors in time just like I'll get mine. One day, all mortals will bow before Sir Marco Ubaldo Diaz Junior, the Best Damn Knight There Is!"

"Aunt Higgs has no patience for long titles."

"True. But I mean it, Rye, you look really nice. Hell, that suit makes you look like a king."

Orion smiled, "Thanks, Uncle Marco."

"It's what uncles are here for. Gotta look out for my nieces and only nephew. It's a tricky world out there—one I know like the back of my hand. And speaking of tricky worlds, I'm here to talk to you about girls."

"Do we have to?" the prince groaned.

"Yes, we do. Now, pop a squat next to your ol' uncle," Marco Jr. patted a place next to himself on the bed.

As reluctant as Orion was about suffering through more relationship talk, he loved hearing his uncle's stories. He squeezed into the tiny space Marco Jr.'s large build left. All of the Diaz males, aside from Marco, were giants of men.

Marco Jr. slipped a flask out of his jacket pocket and tossed it to Orion. "Brandy from the cellar. I gotta get through tonight somehow."

"Thanks, I need some liquid courage," Orion took a few gulps.

"Yes, you do," his uncle began. "I know exactly what you're thinking, Rye. You think that you and this chick are just friends and absolutely nothing is going on between you. Welp, that's a bunch of bullshit. We all see you disappearing to Earth for hours each day and coming back smiling like a damn fool. Something's up."

"No there isn't," he objected. "_Plenty_ of guys hang out with girls platonically."

"Your parents used to do that, and now look at them. They can't keep their hands off each other," Marco Jr. playfully scoffed. "You were playing the mixtape and blushing like a damn schoolgirl. All signs point to there being _some_ interest on your part."

"No…"

"Tell me three things you like about her."

"Easy," Orion closed his eyes and smiled. "She always smells of wildflowers—like the little small ones that bloom in late summer fields. I can't tell if it's the shampoo she uses or if it's her natural pheromones—not that I know what that smells like or anything. Her laughter is just adorable too. If something's really funny, she'll snort and—" He slapped his hand over his mouth. _Shit, did I just say that?_

Meanwhile, Marco Jr, laughed, "Fuck, you've got it bad. You're definitely Marco's son—a hopeless romantic."

"It still doesn't mean anything!"

"Bruh, you got poetic describing her. _Poetic_. Meanwhile, I just describe girls by the size of their tits and asses."

"You were pretty poetic about your last girlfriend."

The confidence drained from Marco Jr.'s face, and he grew misty-eyed. "You got me there," his voice cracked.

"Sorry," Orion forgot that he wasn't supposed to bring her up.

Although Marco Jr. tended to bring home a new girl each month, Orion never met his last girlfriend or heard mention of her name. Their relationship hardly lasted three months, but everyone knew Marco Jr. practically worshiped her existence. He stopped skipping school, started cleaning up his record, and quit partying. The transformation from rabble-rouser to gentleman scared the family. Yet his relationship ended suddenly, and Orion always wanted to know why.

After silently mourning, Marco Jr. sighed, "You wanna know why, Orion? Because I fucking _love _her. I always will too. She made me realize my true potential—that I was more than a womanizing loser. I was her hero—the one who took her in when no one else would. That's why I came here to become a knight. I need to be that person for her again. Girls have this amazing power over men. I don't just mean their smokin'-hot bodies, Rye. I mean the right girl will bring something you didn't know existed outta you. You'll see forever in her eyes, and you'll do anything to have it. I don't know what's gonna happen between you and you totally-not girlfriend tonight, but don't be afraid to take things to the next level."

"Thanks, that's really deep, uncle," Orion almost grew emotional himself at Marco Jr.'s words.

Marco Jr. wiped a few tears on his jacket sleeve and sniffled, "You're welcome. By the way, I've got a present for you." He fished in his other pocket and tossed Orion a small, tinfoil square. "Add it to your stash."

"_What the fuck?!_" he shrieked.

"Don't act like you don't know what a condom is, Rye. Always have one on hand."

"I'm _fourteen!_" Orion continued to exclaim.

"So was I once," Marco Jr. said wistfully and took another sip from his flask. "Not pushin' ya or anything, but here, just take one. It's still good for the next few years—just keep it out of the heat. Oh, and don't poke holes in it. Star's too cool and young to be a grandma."

"Aww, is that your first anti-baby square?" Star suddenly appeared in the doorway and giggled. "My little prince is growing up so fast!"

"_Mom!_" Orion shoved the condom in his jacket pocket and bristled. What was she even doing here?

"I'm here to take you to meet your carriage," she answered his thoughts aloud. "I think it's admirable that MJ is teaching you about protection. There's a spell that works way better from Festivia's chapter. I started using it because your father really hates condoms and prefers to—"

"_Mom!_ We don't need to talk about it!" Orion cringed at the thought of his parents having sex and covered his eyes in an attempt to banish the mental picture. Marco Jr. only laughed.

"We Mewmans aren't shy about the dragons and the warnicorns," she said. "Humans have always been weird about sex for no reason. Yeah, it's a private act, but no need to act disgusted about nature. Babies gotta come from somewhere."

The bond reacted strangely at the mention of babies, and Orion's embarrassment ebbed into curiosity. His mother bore a wonderful secret—he could sense it. "_Come with me, and we'll talk_," she smiled.

"I'll see you tonight, Uncle Marco," Orion stood up.

"Can't wait to meet your woman, _sobrino_," he waved.

Orion followed his mother down the hallways and stairs towards the entrance, reflecting on what he felt through the bond only moments ago. Star wasn't one to keep secrets. They snuck into a small corridor that connected the throne room to the ballroom, and the queen relaxed the bond between them. And the second she did, he knew. So that's what he sensed within her…a baby! His parents were having another baby!

"Mom…that's incredible!" he cheered. "I can't believe it!"

"Shh," Star playfully put a finger to her lips. "I had a feeling you'd be the first to figure it out. I sensed him on the quest a few days ago."

"_Him? _I'm going to have a brother!"

He always wanted one but settled for a sister when Jupiter turned out to be a girl. Finally, he had someone to wrestle and take on warnicorn rides. Finally, he had someone who would look up to him and follow his footprints. Finally, he had the perfect ally against Jupiter and Andromeda during games. His sisters' reign of outmaneuvering him during snowball fights, hunts, and _Racing Rage XX_ was over!

"Does Dad know yet?" Orion asked.

Star shook her head, "Not yet. I plan on surprising him during our dance. You better not spill, buster."

"Prince's honor," Orion swore and crossed his heart. "My lips are sealed."

They continued towards the entrance, and a fleeting thought crept into his mind: who would bear his children one day? It was a question he contemplated only every now and then, especially right before the Silver Bell Ball. As prince and co-heir to the kingdom, the expectation was for him to marry a royal and pass his regal lineage and magic to the next generation. The whole purpose of the ball was to help him find a proper match, but when he imagined the kind of wife he wanted, he saw Mia.

"_Rye, are you in there?_"

"I'm here, Mom!" he dismissed the fantasy and saw her shake her head.

"You sure are something, my son," she sighed. "I was saying that I arranged a ride for you. I don't want my _draava_ walking in her nice clothes."

_Daughter_. Star already claimed Mia as family before even meeting her first. "Whatever you say, Mom," Orion pretended not to hear the last part.

She kissed his forehead, "Anything for my gentle prince. Now, go have a kickass time with your date."

She left him with the royal carriage, which was parked along the castle stairs. Orion figured she would have gotten the Diazes to drive him to New Echo Creek in their minivan, but the teens were going to ride in style. The pretty, white carriage was pulled by a pair of proud lion-dragons. Their scales gleamed like polished ruby as they shuffled impatiently in their traces, growling at the squirrels chattering at them just out of reach. The driver, who sat on his perch on top of the carriage, tugged on the thick, green lines to prevent a fight.

"Easy," he calmed them. "No need to be disgruntled." Then he turned to the prince and raised the cap off his head, "Good afternoon, Your Highness. Her Majesty hopes the carriage suits your purposes well."

"Thanks, it does," Orion replied. The formal address caught him off-guard. Usually, he was just "Orion" to the castle staff.

Another servant, the footman, opened the door and ushered the prince to his seat. "Where to, Your Highness?" he asked.

"I wrote down the address for you," Orion handed him a slip of paper. "It's in New Echo Creek."

The footman handed the slip to the driver and climbed onto his warnicorn to guide the carriage. He sliced open a portal, and they ventured forth into the bright sunshine of New Echo Creek. From the start, the bustling city held its breath in anticipation as the procession rolled down its streets. Cars drifted out of the way to let the smart carriage pass, and children smushed their faces to the glass to catch a glimpse of the Prince of Mewni. Farmers stopped working and climbed on top of their combines, and everyone walking about on the sidewalks paused in their tracks. Orion knew many of the people staring at him, and although they'd seen him a thousand times, this was different. Today, he represented the royal family, a fairytale in flesh. Star relaxed many of the traditional rules, but he was still His Royal Highness Prince Diaz-Butterfly—the kingdom's most eligible bachelor on the eve of the Silver Bell Ball.

At last, the carriage slowed to a stop in front of a humble, red-brick house, and the footman dismounted his warnicorn. "Hear ye, hear ye!" he cried after the blast of a trumpet. "Please welcome His Royal Highness Prince Orion Diaz-Butterfly!"

The humans bowed when the door to the carriage swung open. Light and heat flooded the red velvet cave, and Orion found himself exposed in front of hundreds of eager faces. At first, it all proved overwhelming—the scents, cheers, and flashes of cameras—and part of him considered fleeing. But then, he heard a voice over the clamor.

"Orion? Is that you?"

_Mia!_ The world shrunk into a dim tunnel, focusing solely on her standing on the other side of the walkway. Her blue ballgown leapt out of the darkness with the twinkling of a star, and it put even sapphires to shame. How worthless were the many jewels in the queen's crown compared to her! Neither agate could dare hold the fire in her brown eyes, nor could jasper capture the richness of her curly hair. The gloves cloaking her strong arms were whiter than fresh snow on the mountains, matching the toes of the boots she wore underneath her dress. Orion had seen her every day since they first met, but now, he saw her with new eyes. She looked like a goddess—like a queen among stars.

Sheer joy buoyed him as he strolled towards her weightlessly. By the time he stood in front of her, he was utterly speechless.

"How do I look?" she asked. "I hope this isn't too much."

"You look…beautiful," Orion breathed with the last bit of air in his lungs.

"Nah, this is just an old thing from homecoming. _You_, on the other hand, are beyond cute. You look so handsome—like I can't believe it's you, Orion."

She rambled on, but Orion had heard enough. _She thinks I'm handsome_, he nearly fainted.

"So, my baby girl really did snag a prince," a large man came to the doorway and bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Your Royal Highness."

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Albertson," Orion replied and shook one of his catcher's mitt-sized hands. "I look forward to spending the evening with your daughter."

"Of course. Something tells me that I'll be seeing more of you in the coming months." He grinned at Mia. "Between you and me, Your Royal Highness, I like you way more than her last boyfriend."

"Dad…" Mia groaned.

"I expect her home by midnight," said Mr. Albertson. "Oh, and I trust that no funny business will go on between you two…"

"_Dad!_"

Orion felt the condom shift in his pocket. "I give you my word as Prince of Mewni," he vowed.

A smile cracked on Mr. Albertson's face, "Good. I just don't want a repeat of homecoming."

"We're not talking about," Mia muttered. "Bye, Dad, don't wait up."

"You know I will!"

Orion lent his arm to Mia and escorted her to the waiting carriage. Once the footman shut the door behind them, he let out a sigh of relief and Mia did the same. "Man, that was intense," she said. "I know you're a prince and all, but I wasn't expecting a carriage."

"Me neither," he replied. "It was my mom's idea. If it were up to me, I would've played it more lowkey."

"I don't mind though. You're lucky you're such a dashing prince."

"Dashing?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You're a real Prince Charming, Orion. You're wearing shoulder tassels." She ran a finger through the jingling fringe. "I'm impressed."

"But nothing compares to you, my princess." He noticed the redness forming on her cheeks and smiled.

"Easy there, we haven't even made it to the castle yet."

They fell silent and watched New Echo Creek pass them by. The nervousness that gripped Orion's heart earlier eased, thanks to her presence, although their closeness in the carriage made him restless in a new way. His Mewberty wings twitched under his shirt every time they accidentally brushed against each other. He both wanted to move closer to her and scoot far away from the temptation of her scent. And yet his mind wondered about homecoming and her last boyfriend—the two things she only mentioned in passing around him. What exactly happened to them?

When he couldn't bear his curiosity any longer, he asked, "Hey, Mia, I hope this isn't a sore subject, but what happened during homecoming?"

Many emotions swirled in her clear, brown eyes, and she sighed, taking his hand again. "That was when I broke up with my ex," she said softly. "We were very close and very serious until I found out…things about him. I won't go into detail now, but after hearing them, I had to reconsider our relationship."

Orion saw her eyes brim with tears, and he gave her a hug. "Hey," he whispered. "You don't have to say anything more. I won't let anyone hurt you like that again. I promise."

"Thanks," she snuggled into his arms.

His Mewberty wings buzzed, but Orion ignored them and held her against his chest. Her heartbeat lulled him into a trance, and he almost forgot where they were going until night suddenly fell around them.

"We've crossed into Mewni," he said.

Sunny California passed into memory as the carriage rolled through snow-kissed fields. It was only three o'clock, but the sun was far below the horizon and replaced by winter's darkness. Yet not even Ooag's chill dampened the spirit burning bright in Mewni, lit by torches resting inside of homes and by outdoor fires where commoners gathered and shared stories over mulled wine. It was not uncommon for Mewmans and Monsters to stargaze on clear nights, despite the cold.

"Whoa, I've never seen so many stars," Mia breathed in awe, pressing closer to Orion to keep warm.

"We have electricity, but we keep the lights hooded and dimmed so the stars can be seen," he said. "We believe that the stars and planets are our Sisters and Brothers. They're kindred spirits who watch over us on behalf of the Holy Three—the ones who created the universe. Not being able to see the night sky would be sacrilegious."

"I wish people on Earth cared so much about light pollution. So, where do you live?"

"Over there."

Butterfly castle rose like a snowy mountain above the town, glittering with frost. Her royal blue banners waved triumphantly in the light breeze, stirring loose snowflakes on the mushroom-domed roofs. The gates were opened, providing a glimpse of the many carriages parked along the entrance.

"Alright, _that's_ a castle," Mia could hardly peel her eyes away.

When the carriage came alongside the stairs, the footman helped Orion and Mia down and wished them well during the ball.

"Man, this puts a five-star hotel to shame," she remarked. "Hey, Orion, tell the driver I said thanks."

He nodded and relayed the message in Middle Mewnian—the common tongue of the dimension, "*Thanks for the ride. You did a lovely job.*"

The driver tipped his hat, "*The pleasure is ours, Your Royal Highness. You two were very quiet.*"

Orion frowned, "*What do you mean?*"

"*Well, if I may speak candidly, Your Highness, your parents make…quite the mess in there on long trips.*"

"*They do _what!*_"

"*We cleaned the seats—don't worry.*"

"Are you okay, Orion?" Mia tapped his shoulder. "You look like you're about to puke."

"I'm fine," he insisted. "We were just talking about the weather. Let's go."

There was still another half hour to go before the start of the ball, but many of the royals were already here. Orion saw Kelpbottoms, Pigeons, and Spiderbites gathered by the fountain in the front courtyard. In the distance, Johansen carriages came from the west, and he knew the Avariuses and Pony Heads wouldn't be too far behind. There were so many people Mia needed to meet, but Orion wanted her to get acquainted with the castle before the endless socializing began.

He took her hand, "Wanna sneak in the bootleg way?"

"As long as it gives us a break from the fanfare," she nodded.

With the wand, he summoned Cloudy, and they flew towards the central tower. When they approached a window, Orion toggled the latch and helped Mia squeeze inside. Her eyes grew wide at the majestic warnicorn salient against a blue field of stained-glass. Its light rested on her, and she glowed like the Evening Star.

"Let me guess, unicorns are the symbol of your family?" Mia asked. "I thought it would be butterflies."

Orion laughed, "You'd think, but warnicorns have always been closely associated with the queens. They're like unicorns but taller and stockier for queens and knights to ride into battle. I have a lovely black mare named Scourge if you ever want to go for a ride one day."

"I've never ridden a horse," she smiled at the idea. "A motorcycle, yes, but that's it."

"Motorcycle? You never struck me as the dangerous vehicle type."

"I used to ride with my ex—he had one," she sighed. "We went all over the city on that deathtrap. The world would rush past us at a thousand miles an hour, but I always felt safe with him."

"You must have really loved him…" _What a stupid thing to say!_ Orion became annoyed at his behavior. She was allowed to talk about other guys, but the idea of her riding around with another male made him anxious in a way he hadn't felt since Mewberty.

Mia's cheeks turned red for a moment. "I did once. I _really _did. We were such an odd couple: this arrogant football player and me. When I first moved to New Echo Creek, people teased me, but they stopped when I was his girlfriend. No one ever messed with me again. And underneath that gruff, rugged exterior was this big sweetie. You'd never imagine he'd have such a gentle side to him." But then, the smile descended into a frown, and she gazed deeply into Orion's eyes. "But that was then. I have so many fond memories of him, but it wouldn't have worked out. I thought I wanted a guy like him—a cool, bad-boy, protector kinda guy. But not anymore..."

"What kind of guy are you looking for?" Orion couldn't help but ask.

"Someone with a heart of gold. Someone who makes me laugh and takes me to places I've never been to before. Someone who's noble and brave." She moved closer. "Someone like—"

"Oh, my corn! Orion brought his _girlfriend!_" Jupiter shrieked and raced past four Kingsguard standing with drawn swords.

_Ugh!_ Orion sighed and glared at his little sister. "*She's not my girlfriend, Jupe,*" he corrected her in Mewnian. "*We've been through this.*"

"*And Mom's not the Queen of Mewni,*" she rolled her eyes. "*Why are you so embarrassed? She's pretty, and I like her.*"

"Jupiter!" he hissed.

"Aw, Orion, is this your little sister?" Mia cooed. "She's adorable!"

"Why thank you," the princess curtsied. "That's my job."

Sir Jackie sheathed her sword and smirked, "Aren't you going to introduce us, Orion?" Kelly, Chloe, and Darrion all shared excited glances.

He nodded, "Right. Mia, these are my aunts. The blonde one is Aunt Jackie—she's also my mentor. The one next to her is her wife, my Aunt Chloe. The squire is their son, Darrion, who's a super cool bro—"

"—'Sup," Darrion waved when acknowledged.

"—And that's Aunt Kelly, who's my twin sister's mentor. They're all Kingsguard and protect the castle and royal family."

"And you're lucky we caught you and not Captain Higgs," Kelly said. "She wouldn't take kindly to the prince sneaking around with a girl."

"I know…" Orion ducked his head in embarrassment. "Do you know where my parents are, Aunt Kelly?"

"In the ballroom getting ready for guests." Kelly added in Mewnian for his ears alone, "*I lost the bet with your mom.*"

"*What bet?*"

"*Whether or not someone would find you off somewhere with your date.*"

Orion made a face.

"What did she say?" Mia watched him scowl.

"Oh, nothing at all," he groaned when the other knights started to laugh. "C'mon, let's go meet my parents."

They entered the ballroom through the back to avoid the attention of the royal criers and trumpeters. Everything was ready for a long evening of formal entertaining. Petite, round tables, covered with delectable finger foods and tiny cups of wine, hugged the walls around the sandstone dancefloor. Orion's nose drank in the scents of heavy meats, light hors d'oeuvres, and delicate candies, making his stomach growl. Besides the tables, there was no other furniture in the room, save a few chairs in the corners for guests to rest their feet. In the old days, there was a platform of thrones that sat high above the rows of chairs where the young royals waited to dance. Star abolished the practice when she became queen, citing how the pressure of performing for the older royals led to rash relationship decisions. Now, they all mingled together—young and old.

Yet even with the changes, expectations were still expectations. While the other members of the royal house helped the servants with last-minute preparations, Andromeda stood in the corner with Etheria, who vigorously spoke to her. Her brown eyes were dull with misery—both at the known expectations of the night and her great aunt's words. _Old traditions die hard_, Orion knew the kingdom wanted her to court princes, especially the Prince of the Underworld. Star was thirteen when she started her courtship with Tom, and some of the more conservative royals, Etheria included, never forgave her for choosing Marco over him.

But Orion knew there was something else going on inside his sister. He sensed it even without the Blood Moon bond, which he now missed terribly. _What's she hiding?_ Curious, he tried to reconnect the link between their minds, but a tap on the shoulder broke his concentration.

"Earth to Orion, are you still in there?" Mia giggled.

"I'm here," he shook his head. "Anyways, my parents are over there, so let's say hi. Oh, and don't be shy. They'll love you." _Especially my mom_, he almost added.

Jupiter had already joined them, whispering excitedly in Star's ear. Mia sent Orion a nervous glance, "I've never met a queen before."

"Mom isn't like other queens. She's super chill," he said.

But he understood Mia's feelings. Despite her own relaxed nature, the presence of Queen Star Butterfly often proved overwhelming. She was the face of Mewni: Sovereign of the realm, Protector of the dimension, and Slayer of her greatest foes. Her magic, amplified and refined through generations of genetic succession, was beyond measure. And she was beautiful. Star still turned many heads when she appeared in her full royal attire. Her dress rippled with blues deeper than the sky and embroidered with a fine red butterfly on the skirt that fluttered with her every movement. On her head, nestled between her signature devil horns, was a crown of the purest gold, adorned with the finest jewels found from the four corners of Mewni: sapphires and rubies and precious pearls among them. Yet titles and responsibilities never diminished the true spirit of Star Butterfly—a lover of fun and freedom for all. When Mia tried to bow, she stopped her and gave her a hug.

"There's no need," Star said firmly after letting go. "The honor is mine. Welcome to Mewni, Mia."

"T-thanks, Your Majesty," she smiled.

"Please, just call me Star. I have no need for titles. And this is Marco, my husband. I know you kinda met us before during the whole Mewberty thing."

Marco adjusted his Blood Moon Ball suit jacket and said nothing about the fateful day. Instead, he shook Mia's hand, "Don't hesitate to ask if you need anything. I know how overwhelming royal occasions can be if you aren't used to them."

"Thank you," she politely dipped her head.

Soon, other Butterflys gathered around to welcome Mia with warm praise. Eclipsa loved her instantly, River begged her to ride along on a family hunt one day, and Uncle Heartrude invited her to the family's Stump Day celebration. Orion remained on standby to translate back and forth, but he loved watching Mia among his family. His little cousins begged her to play with them later.

Aunt Felicity pulled Orion aside, "*I think she's lovely, Rye. I had my reservations since she's not a royal, but I certainly dismiss them now.*"

"*Thanks,*" he smiled.

"*But fair warning, while we all like her, Etheria will be a hard sell.*"

"*I know…*"

She placed a hand on his shoulder, "*That wasn't meant to discourage you, Orion. Sometimes the best things in life must be fought for. I've certainly wrestled with my own prejudices in accepting your father, and I regret the years of animosity I held towards him. He's a lovely king and father—the likes I hope you'll be one day.*"

They watched the king practice waltzing with Jupiter with her standing on his black shoes for height.

"*Lastly,*" Aunt Felicity said. "*No matter what Etheria says, know that my brother and I represent our late sister, Moon, in our regards for Mia. Your grandma would've been the first to fawn over her.*"

"*She would have,*" Orion said wistfully.

Suddenly, thunderous fanfare ripped through the ballroom to announce the arrival of the other royal families. They processed in order from newest kingdom to oldest: Musty Mountain, Avarius, Pigeon, Kelpbottom, Johansen, Spiderbite, Pony Head, and Lucitor. The room swelled with their splendor, and Orion made sure to stay close to Mia, who quickly found herself surrounded by fantastical creatures. For the most part, they focused on Andromeda and the crown princes, egging a pair of them to complete the First Dance and open the Silver Bell Ball. It gave Orion and Mia the chance to steal away for drinks.

"I've never met so many people in my entire life," Mia took a sip of wine. "Also, is this alcoholic?"

"There's no drinking age on Mewni, and we Butterflys love our alcohol," Orion downed a cup in one gulp. "And this is only the start, Mia. Wait until the dances start. Then it's going to be a lot more conversations and jockeying for position. See all of the princes over there? They bear the responsibility of representing their lines and finding princesses to marry."

"Already?"

"Yeah," he replied ruefully. "Once you hit puberty, you're old enough to start courting. At sixteen, if all goes well, you get betrothed, then you can marry anytime afterwards. Most royals don't immediately jump into it, but the pressure is always there."

"Then why aren't you out there?"

"My position is weird. I'm counted as the queen's firstborn, but Andromeda is more the rightful heir than I am. My mother treats me like the crown prince though. I dunno…Mewni never really notices me." He sighed and reached for more wine. As much as Orion hated the idea of everyone watching him, he also wanted the kingdom to recognize him.

Mia studied his face and smiled, "Then do something that'll make them notice you."

"Like what?"

"*Hey, you two should dance!*" Uncle Grunt shouted at them. The Johansens took up the chant, causing an uproar to swell over the graceful chamber music in the background.

Orion rolled his eyes and continued drinking.

"What are they saying?" Mia asked.

"_Tancen_ means 'dance,'" he said sheepishly. "They want us to dance."

And it wasn't just any dance either. There was an old superstition attached to the Silver Bell Ball, which said that the couple who danced first was destined to be together forever. Very few believed the tale yet Mewmans, being a superstitious bunch, never tempted Fate. Regardless, the idea of Mia swaying in his arms made Orion's Mewberty wings flutter. _What's the worst that could happen?_ He glanced at her. _She's just my best friend._

He drank more wine and dabbed his chin with a napkin. "*Alright, you guys can chill,*" he muttered to his kin. Then in one motion, he took her hand and kneeled before her in invitation. "Mia Albertson," he asked in his politest voice. "May I have this dance?"

The Johansens whistled as she blushed, "I'd love to, Your Royal Highness."

He gently led her to the dancefloor, ignoring the surprise of the other royals. The musicians switched from general background music to something softer and more intimate as the prince and his mysterious partner began to slowly dance. All eyes fell on them, but the ones Orion felt the most were the pale ones of Etheria seething in condemnation.

"Eyes on me, Orion," Mia turned his head.

"Sorry," he muttered. "When this is over, be prepared for questions. All of Mewni knows you're here now."

"So? This is our moment." She then frowned. "I can feel you holding back."

"What do you mean?"

"Orion…" she placed a hand on his chest. "What are you afraid of?"

_Falling in love with you_, he bit his lip, knowing it was too late. He knew better. They were from two different worlds, had two different lives, and she just broke up with her last boyfriend only a week before they met. Only a desperate, horny vulture would hit on a girl the second she became available. And what if his feelings ruined their friendship? They'd only been together a few months. Even if things were aligned, were they ready for a relationship?

_Don't be afraid_, he remembered his uncle's words._ Give in and see what happens_.

He sighed in response, "It's kinda embarrassing, but you're right. I won't hold back anymore."

"Good. I came here to dance with a magical prince." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

Boldness rose within him, and the whole room filled with his magic—a swirling array of pinks and blues and electrifying yellows. Throwing all caution to the wind, he pulled her in close, letting his hand slide to her waist as their awkward-teen slow dance morphed into a passionate waltz with low dips and wide twirls. His cheekmarks started to glow, and red tendrils of magic shadowed their movements._ This is incredible!_ Orion hardly believed the joy radiating from his soul. He never wanted to stop dancing with her, and he could tell that she felt the same. When he gazed into the wonder dazzling in her eyes, he saw forever in them. He caught a glimpse of himself as a grown man resting his head contently against her swollen belly. That was what he wanted more than anything—even more than being king. He wanted to be hers forever. The vision for his life suddenly became clearer than glass.

"This is incredible…" she breathed in awe. "I've never shared a dance like this before."

"Me neither," Orion dipped her again and pressed his forehead to hers.

"And you know what?" Mia smiled and gripped his hand tighter. "I like this…I really do."

"I do too."

They shared a kiss as the last of the music faded into the air with his magic. When they broke apart, the lights returned to normal, and the room exploded in applause. _Did that just happen? _Orion's lips trembled with delight. It all seemed like a dream. There was no way he share_d_ a kiss with Mia, his best friend. _I guess this makes her my girlfriend..._. he smiled contently as she leaned against his chest.

"Wow," she laughed in his arms. "That was amazing, Rye."

"I hope you don't mind," he blushed.

"No, I'd never want to share a moment like that with anyone else." She gave him another peck on the lips, and the world spun around Orion.

"*Get a portal, nephew!*" Aunt Janna jokingly yelled in Mewnian, causing an uproar among the other royals.

"*Fine, I will,*" he countered boldly and led Mia off towards the corner of the room. The Johansens, in particular, demanded that Orion return with royal babies, but the prince rolled his eyes.

Once away from the public eye, he relaxed and pulled out a couple of chairs for them. "So," he began after catching his breath. "I don't wanna rush anything, but—"

"_A Díos Mio! Mi corazón ha regresado!_"

It happened so quickly that Orion hardly knew what was going on until Marco Jr. had Mia pressed against the nearby wall. "Will you get off of me!" She protested strongly and tried desperately to shove him off.

"Not so fast, babe," Marco Jr. smirked, pinning her wrists. "You're as beautiful as always. Oh, and I see you're wearing the dress I like so much. It really flatters your complexion. So, what brings you to Mewni, sexy? Are you here for some _midnight magic?_" When she continued to resist, he tilted her chin. "C'mon, gimme a kiss."

Her distress drove Orion into action, and he yanked Marco Jr. away by a fistful of his mail shirt "**She said 'back off!**'" His voice became the thunder of a thousand storms.

Never before had Orion felt so much rage in his body. Magic boiled in his blood, causing his cheekmarks to glow so brightly that the other royals noticed. Pony Head laughed maniacally, but the other royals gasped in horror. There hadn't been a fight over a girl since River knocked the stuffing out of Count Mildrew over Moon. Orion stayed close to Mia, keeping his gaze firmly on Marco Jr.

The squire blindly reached for his sword but stopped when he finally saw that his opponent was Orion. Hurt and confusion glinted in his eyes. "I-I don't understand…" he staggered backward. "You _were_ talking to a boy… How _could_ you, Mia?"

"MJ, we've been through this," she argued. "We broke up _a while_ ago! I'm free to see whoever I want."

"But you're still mine. You'll always be mine!"

"You never told me your crazy ex was my _uncle_," Orion whispered harshly to Mia. "How long did you know?"

She narrowed her eyes, "I pieced it together a few weeks ago, and don't get mad at me here. I wanted to tell you sooner, but there isn't an easy way to tell you that I used to sleep with your uncle."

"Fair point," Orion released his anger. Turning to Marco Jr., the prince sighed, "Look, uncle, Mia and I—"

Heavy footprints stomped their way, and Captain Higgs's green eyes were livid flames when they spotted Marco Jr. "You _bozo!_" she smacked him on the side of the head. "Stop wasting time! We have a castle to guard! As Kingsguard, it's our duty to—"

Suddenly, the lights went out, and the ballroom shook.

"Captain Higgs!" Katrina shouted over the confusion. "We need you—there's a demon's coming this way!"

* * *

**Review Roundup**

**Chapter 7:**

**viceversa96- Duty always calls with Star Butterfly. If y'all think she's just going to retire, then think again lol. You will see generational parallels between the old and new gen, but it won't always be 1:1. But do watch out for how things develop romantically. The next two chapters will really jumpstart the romantic subplot for the twins. Also, yes, Orion and Andromeda aren't just carbon-copies of one parent. I hate it when Starco kids are clearly clones of one parent. Orion and Andromeda are mixtures of both parents, and out of that you get to see them develop independently as their own character.**

**Cure Orchid- #4 is coming!**

**Starco4everr- Yep! They've always wanted a large family.**

**Alfonso sparda- Thanks! Our heroes face yet another challenge they must overcome to save the world. It's going to be like something never seen before! Star and Marco are having another kid, who will play a part in the story.**

**Aldal- We'll get more lore about it, but yes a Butterfly-Lucitor war would be _very near_ the end of the world. Both families are _insanely_ powersful, so imagine all the magic used to try to destroy the other. This version of Meteora has a lot on her plate. She's the future High Priestess of the Blood Moon, and her family knows about her past but haven't told her about. We'll have to see about MJ and the Silver Bell Ball! And yes, go Marco! He got his wife pregnant again!**

**Lyger 0- You ain't see nothin' yet about the Silver Bell Ball!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome to the dramatic part II of the Silver Bell Ball! From here, we're building into our second arc, and the ending will give you clues as to where we're going... Enjoy!**

* * *

_Is it possible to be this bored at a royal ball? _Andromeda idly swirled the wine in her crystal cup and studied the black eddies that formed in the purple liquid. Just beyond the glass's edge, Mewni's illustrious upper class were gathered in small groups all across the royal ballroom. For the most part, they kept to predictable cliques made up of close allies: the Lucitors with the Butterflys, Pony Heads, and Johansens, the Pigeons with the Avariuses and Kelpbottoms, and the Musty Mountain royals with the Spiderbites. Andromeda caught snippets of their conversations as the groups traveled about in search of food, drink, and more company. The men talked of hunting and economics while their wives favored polite and feminine topics over delicate finger food. Andromeda tried to be social with them earlier but quickly tired of poetry and sewing. Her mother never raised her to be the mere wife of a royal—Butterfly queens were the exception to the usual gender norms.

After putting in an appearance, Andromeda retired to one of the wine tables and watched the ball from her quiet corner of the ostentatious universe. Many outsiders would have envied her position. She was Her Royal Highness Princess Andromeda Diaz-Butterfly, crown princess of Mewni. She was arrayed in the finest cloth and adorned with the purest gold. She stood in the middle of a lavish paradise, which would one day be her inheritance, and every royal she encountered this evening praised her beauty and grace. But Andromeda saw through the silverware and compliments. She knew the insidious purpose that called the Silver Bell Ball into being. To the royals, she was nothing more than a fancy broodmare to be won. Marrying the future Queen of Mewni was like winning the jackpot of jackpots—a trifecta of land rights, power, and genetics. The hope of being able to join the famed Butterfly line formed a desperate undercurrent to every social interaction Andromeda had with the royals, aside from her mother's friends. It was her burden to bear alone.

Andromeda finished her glass and wished that the alcohol affected her as quickly as it did humans. The First Dance had yet to start, and she already wanted to disappear into thin air. _Maybe there's a spell for that_, she considered inventing one.

"Andromeda, what are you doing out here like a recluse?" Etheria's intrusion brought a swift end to the princess's sanctuary, which had lasted a grand total of three minutes and ten seconds.

_Note to self, ask Mom to provide vodka next year_, Andromeda longed for something stronger when saw her great-great-aunt waddle towards her. The only thing worse than shallow interactions was enduring another of Etheria's bullshit lectures, and the princess sensed one brewing. Instead of scowling, which would've been met with fierce correction, she plastered a smile on her face. "Good evening, Great Aunt Etheria," she dipped her head.

"Same to you, Your Royal Highness," the older Butterfly clumsily curtsied. "Funny to find you away from the princes, dear. You really should be more social. One of them might become your future husband. Prince Aster is looking mighty sharp tonight."

Andromeda grimaced at the thought of ending up with the loudmouth son of Queen Spiderbite. She'd rather her ovaries shrivel and die than bear his daughters and sons.

"Anyways," Etheria went on. "We need someone to open the dancefloor. I can't believe how shy your generation is when it comes to dancing. Back in my day, young royals _begged_ to dance. My dear sister, Comet, was always the belle of the ball—adored by all the princes. She was Mewni's most beloved queen, and Moon really followed her footsteps when it came to likeability. It's a dreadful shame they're both gone now."

"Yeah…" Andromeda sighed, thinking of the grandmother she would never know. For the first time ever, she started to feel something towards her crusty elder. Maybe she had a heart buried deep in her fatty torso.

But the warm feelings evaporated as soon as Etheria opened her mouth again. "As I was saying," she began. "You see how important it is for a princess to be fully engaged in every social occasion. Hiding is very unbecoming of a queen, and I shall not stand to see the Butterfly name desecrated any more than it already has been. It's bad enough that the bloodline is tainted, but there's nothing a proper match can't fix. Say, how about a dance with Prince Lucitor?"

_He's half-human too_, Andromeda narrowed her eyes. Etheria could make fun of her all she wanted, but if she said anything unpleasant about Dante, then her head would be left spinning on the dancefloor.

"I think he'd be a lovely match for you," Etheria said. "Don't you think?"

"I dunno…maybe," Andromeda fought valiantly to hide the blush on her cheeks. It made her blue stars turn purple.

"You really ought to consider. The Butterflys and Lucitors have been close allies since the founding of Mewni. A marriage would be extremely beneficial to both kingdoms. Do you know the story of the Promise?"

"You mean about the Butterfly-Lucitor war?"

Andromeda heard the story many times for it was a favorite of Grandpa River's. Long ago, one of the First Queen's peasants accidentally fell into the Underworld and landed on King Lucius I. The act caused a war that lasted for ten years and claimed a third of the Mewman settlers. Tired of the devastation, the First Queen rode into the Underworld and challenged Lucius to a duel on the Burning Plains. It is said that their clash is unlike anything anyone had seen before or since. The ground in the Borderlands cracked and volcanoes from the Underworld oozed lava onto the surface. In the end, the First Queen and Lucius nearly killed each other and were humbled by the other's display of magic. They agreed to a treaty that stood to this day: neither kingdom shall ever turn on each other again.

"Not just the war, dear, but the Promise," Etheria replied. "The truce between the families will stand as long as they unite the kingdoms through marriage within a thousand years."

"Do you really think it's real?" Andromeda asked. "There's no record of such an agreement in the history books. In fact, some say it's just a myth."

Etheria's jowls jiggled when she laughed, "Ah the foolishness of youth! There's a lot of truth in the old tales, and the sooner you heed them, the longer you'll live."

"Etheria, Baroness Beesting is looking for you!" Aunt Crystalla called to her.

"I'll be right there!" she waved, then turned to Andromeda once more. "Just consider my words, will you, dear?"

"Of course," the princess nodded and said her goodbyes.

Once alone again, Andromeda reached for more wine and continued her solitary watch. _I got off lucky this time_, she let out a sigh of relief. Usually, Etheria's lectures were much more targeted and mean-spirited, laced with insults towards her mother and father. There were still hints of it in their talk, but nothing seemed overly spiteful. As the princess drank more, she began to think about Etheria's words. What if the Promise was real? It had to have been a thousand years since the Butterfly-Lucitor war by now, and the kingdoms never married their royal offspring to each other. What if they were on the brink of calamity?

But when Andromeda saw her parents drinking with the Lucitors and Pony Heads, she found it impossible to imagine a war—not with Star and Tom as the heads of both families. Just like everything else Etheria said, the Promise was a load of hogwash. Nothing could make the Butterflys and Lucitors turn on each other. Plus if they did, it would be the end of Mewni. Since the beginning of the alliance, the two bloodlines had only become more powerful. If Star and Tom fought each other at full strength…

Suddenly, a commotion stirred in the middle of the room, catching everyone's attention in an instant. Seriousness descended upon the Silver Bell Ball. The conversations ceased, and the cliques dissolved into a circle around the dancefloor, forming a wall of skirts and suit jackets. The meandering chamber music, used to form a mindless backdrop to the ball, found purpose in the triple pulse of a waltz. The First Dance was underway. _I bet it's Shellheart and Forrest_, Andromeda remembered seeing the prince and princess holding hands earlier. But when she drew closer and peered over Lady Johansen's shoulder, she gasped. It was Orion with an Earth girl!

_That must be Mia_, Andromeda had heard her name once or twice. She watched the waltz between them bloom from a rigid, tentative dance to one of passion and boldness. It was a side of Orion she'd never seen before—so cautious and gentle. He was usually reckless and wild—the first to jump into danger and try new things. This Orion on the dancefloor was a stranger to Andromeda. A dim reflection of someone she once knew as intimately as she knew herself. Things hadn't been the same since Mewberty and the severing of the bond. The silence in her head drove her mad sometimes. She couldn't abide with its permanence and heaviness—with its emptiness that echoed. They never kept secrets from each other, but Orion never talked about his Earth adventures with anyone, especially not her. _I thought we were wombmates for life_, Andromeda sighed.

Disheartened, she stalked back to her corner but soon discovered another presence in her hiding spot. A pair of gleaming, red eyes put a slight smile on her face. "Hey, Andie," Dante purred. "I thought I'd find you here."

"We aren't supposed to be seen together," Andromeda hissed, and she quickly looked around to make sure no one saw them. So far, the royals were still watching the dance.

"I know," the prince replied. "But I know you won't kick me out."

"You got me," she sighed and rested her head against his shoulder. His red prince suit was so warm and soft.

Magic radiated from Orion and filled the ballroom in a beautiful display of color. The royals beamed in awe, and Andromeda sensed her parents reminiscing about the Blood Moon Ball and the Prince's Ball when they were betrothed. Dante let out a low whistle, "I gotta say, Rye's got himself a nice catch. She's very pretty, but—" he gave Andromeda a kiss. "—_I've _got the Princess of Mewni. Nothing compares to her."

"You think so?"

"Of course," he nodded. "What's up? You seem down in the dumps."

She shrugged, "Oh nothing."

"Are you upset that we can't be public?"

"No…"

Though she wondered what it would feel like to claim Dante in front of Mewni. Andromeda heard the stories of her mother's dance with Tom. Butterflies and flames mingled in a gust of love that won them the distinction of the best dancers at the Silver Bell Ball. If their shallow romance could generate such magic, then she could only imagine what she and Dante would unleash.

"Sure, the pageantry is nice," Dante said. "But sneaking around is its own kind of fun. Wanna get out of here? I wouldn't mind heading to the beach to cuddle."

"Tempting…," Andromeda tapped her chin. "But we can't run off. Someone will notice."

"Or they'll be so busy with Rye and his _wife_ that they won't. C'mon, Andie, let's have our own First Dance."

They slipped away when Orion's dance reached its climax and ventured into the Warnicorn Hall, so named for the magnificent stained-glass window of a leaping warnicorn. The quiet hall was a different world from the trivial festivities in the ballroom. Only the moon kept watch over the serene corridor, and a light breeze stirred the tapestries lining the walls. Andromeda tasted the shiver of frost on the wind, reminding her of the cold days to come with the deepening of winter. _I could go for mulled wine and meat_, she scented the delicious items from the town below.

"I've never been back here before," Dante said and leaned on the windowpane.

"This is the queen's private passage," Andromeda told him. "It links the throne room, ballroom, and war room to the rest of the castle—the three most stressful rooms on Mewni. It's designed as a place where the queen can slip out of the public eye and find reprieve."

"I can tell," he breathed. "I feel totally relaxed already. When I'm king, I'm going to build one of these in Lucitor castle. Perhaps, it'll keep me from roasting a lord."

"I've never seen you angry."

"I get my cool head from my mom. Nothing bothers her—and I mean _nothing_. It's a relief to be the first non-angry Lucitor."

Andromeda smirked, "It's a shame that I'm stuck with the boring Lucitor. I bet you'd look cute angry."

"Why don'tcha beat me at a game of volleyball and find out?" he said, pressing his lips to hers.

"I might have to," she murmured and merged into his kiss.

She pushed him against the glass and began to fiddle with the buttons on his jacket when she heard someone running towards them. _Who the fuck is out here ruining my fun?_ Her Mewberty wings buzzed in annoyance as she pulled away. Interrupting the princess's makeout session was a civil offence.

"Andie! Andie!" Jupiter held onto the hem of her purple dress as she ran. "You gotta come quick! Uncle Marco and Orion are fighting!"

"Fighting?" Dante and Andromeda sent each other an uneasy glance.

Although Mewmans loved a good fight, they seldom turned their aggressions on family members unless it involved a queen in Mewberty and her female kin. No one was crazy enough to chance the Stump's wrath for he ruled over all relationships and revenge. _I bet they're both drunk_, Andromeda concluded. There were only three acceptable reasons to fight family, and she doubted either Orion or Marco Jr. stole the other's corn, land, or wives.

"Don't worry about it, Jupe," the princess comforted her sister. "It's probably nothing, but I'll see to it anyways."

As Andromeda turned towards the ballroom, she saw the moon turn red out of the corner of her eye. _Beware the Darkness coming soon_, a raspy voice echoed in her soul.

_What's that supposed to mean?_ She'd never heard the Blood Moon speak to her before, and it sent icy dread down her spine. Something terrible was about to happen—she felt sure of it. On the way to the ballroom, the entire castle began to shake violently. The tapestries came free of their hooks and slid to the ground like fallen leaves, and the glass ratted in warning.

"What's going on?" Jupiter whimpered and clung to Andromeda.

"I—I don't know…but it's going to be okay," she tried to remain strong, but the same fear from earlier intensified in Andromeda.

Dante froze and sniffed the air. "Sulfur," he grunted. "I can smell it on the breeze."

"I smell it too," she replied stiffly. "Let's get to the others."

By the time they reached the ballroom, they stepped into a dark world of panic. The music, idle conversations, and dancing were gone, replaced by an overwhelming sense of danger that hovered like a thick fog. The royals stood in stark silence with ashen faces and trembling lips that uttered a single word. _Demon_. Apparently, just as Uncle Marco and Orion were about to clash over Mia, Sir Katrina barged in with urgent news—a demon had crawled out of the Underworld and was headed their way. The ballroom, carefully adorned for the Silver Bell Ball, had become a gilded deathtrap.

All eyes fell on Tom, who paced around the deserted dancefloor. A few times, he opened his mouth to speak but promptly close it again and returned to thinking. Finally, Queen Pony Head broke the silence, "Okay, Demon Boy, like why's there a big, scary demon harshin' our party vibe? Aren't they supposed to be like locked up or something?"

The other royals murmured in agreement.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out, Pony," the king snarled.

"Can you figure it out faster?" asked Duke Gullface of the Kelpbottom kingdom. "We're all sitting ducks in this castle! My wife and sons are here!"

"Yeah, Your Majesty," added another Kelpbottom lord. "As King of the Underworld, you're supposed to be in control of demons. Never in the history of Silver Bell Balls has such a thing happened!"

A common consensus grew, especially among the closest allies of the Kelpbottoms, and the royals added their complaints until a mighty uproar disrupted the eerie calm. Some cried in fear, others prayed loudly to the Spirits for help, and a few ran out the door in an attempt to escape. _So much for being Mewni's leaders_, Andromeda shook her head at the cowards. Instead of whimpering like scared puppies, the royals should be helping Tom with a plan to save the castle. What was the point of having responsibility and power without actually using it? Kings and princes should be on the frontlines to defend their kingdoms, not cowering under dessert tables.

"Quiet!" Count Roachmarch's yell reverberated throughout the room, causing everyone to look at him. "As one of the most senior members of the Spiderbite royal family, I know of many deeds. In my honest opinion, I think we should start reconsidering the alliance with the Lucitors. As shocking as it sounds, I've never considered allying ourselves with one of the most vicious and tyrannical families on Mewni a good idea."

"Count Roachmarch, I dismiss that entirely!" Queen Penelope immediately countered. "Tom and Janna are good friends of mine. I would never betray them." King Slime nodded in agreement.

"But they're still _Lucitors_," snorted Duchess Horsefeather. "We Pony Heads have been around long before the arrival of the Mewmans, and we have long memories. We suffered great losses at the hands of the Lucitors during the Butterfly-Lucitor War, the War of the Second Dance, oh, and we call can't forget the Draconius invasions, can we?"

"Or the fact that Lucitors are partially to blame for the Monster-Mewman wars," a royal from the Musty Mountain kingdom added. "Without King Darius I's help, the Size-Shifters would still exist!"

Anger replaced fear as royals took sides, dividing houses and families. _This isn't helping!_ Andromeda watched the adults squabble instead of band together. What was the point of figuring out who's right or wrong when Mewni's entire ruling class was in mortal danger? Why were royals so stubborn?

"Quiet! Everyone, stop fighting!" A kingly roar ripped through the room as Marco stepped onto the dancefloor. "Let me be the first to say that no kingdom is above the dark history of oppression and violence, though some of us are far guiltier than others. Star and I have worked to rectify the wrongs committed by her ancestors, and nothing will ever fully repay the Monster lives lost through warfare and genocide. But you've given us a chance, and I implore you to do the same for Tom."

There were a few grumbles in the crowd, but the arguing largely stopped. No matter what they felt about Tom or the Lucitors, very few royals would dare speak against King Marco, lest they draw the queen's ire.

Tom flashed his old friend a grateful smile, "Thank you, King Marco, for the noble speech. Now, I know many of us are upset, but we have to work together. I've come up with a plan that I think will save all of our lives so please listen." He cleared his throat and stood tall among the royals. "The type of demon coming this way sounds like a Wild-Type or Old-Order demon. They're nothing like the demons who currently live in the Underworld or are in my bloodline. We're talking about ancient, evil creatures who have incredibly powerful magic. That's why I've decided that only Star, Marco, Janna, Eclipsa, and I will fight them. It's far too dangerous to let anyone else engage—even the Kingsguard."

Captain Higgs nodded at the decision, "Wise idea. My knights are better off staying here to guard the royals. We are ready to lay down our lives for Mewni." The knights raised their swords in agreement.

"I'm not going to leave you guys totally vulnerable," Tom said. "Should anything happen, we need another line of defense. It's a tough decision, but I'm calling on Dante, Andromeda, and Orion to be stationed outside the castle."

"You're going to trust our safety to a bunch of _kids?_" Etheria gasped.

"What part of 'incredibly powerful magic' did you not understand?" It was Orion who spoke. "We have an entire building of non-magic users to think of." He glanced at Mia when he added the last part. "I doubt my uncle made this decision lightly—he's put his own son on the frontlines too."

"Orion's right," Andromeda found the courage to join in the conversation. "The three of us are the future of Mewni, and it is my responsibility as future queen to be out there defending my people." And she meant it too. A thousand years of magic coursed in her blood, and if being queen was her lot in life, then she'd spend every day of it fighting for her kingdom. Orion smiled at her and dipped his head.

"_Are you sure you can handle this?_" Marco asked through the Blood Moon bond.

"_I promise we can_," she smiled. "_We'll be careful._"

Another Mewniquake shook the castle, but this time, it was far more violent. Tables fell over, and sections of the wall crumbled, sending the royals into a panic. They held each other and screamed as crystals from the chandeliers pelted them with shards. "The ceiling's coming down!" Persephone screamed and pointed at the crack forming above them.

Star sprang into action, "Oh no ya don't!"

With one hand, she cast a protective, pink dome over the royals huddled around her, and with the other, she repaired the ceiling and added a brace for extra support. The royals looked on in amazement. Very few magic-users possessed the ability to Dual Wield for it took incredible amounts of power and control to master. Andromeda read that only three other queens were able to do it: The First Queen, Princess Celesta, and Queen Eclipsa. But unlike them, Star did it without dipping down.

Once the shaking ceased, Star released her magic and slowly sunk to her knees. Marco immediately helped her up, fretting over her through the bond. "I'm fine, Marco," she shot him a shaky smile. "It takes more than that to defeat Queen Star Butterfly, my love."

"I've never seen anything like that before," he breathed in awe.

"It's nice to that Dual Wielding has survived the generations," Eclipsa said.

After returning to her feet and catching her breath, Star addressed the rest of the royals, "Look, we're running out of options and wasting precious time. Tom's plan is the best one we've got besides waiting to die, so let's get to it! Captain Higgs, I want all of your knights—squires included—in here _now_. How many do you have on duty?"

"The full Kingsguard, Your Majesty," Higgs replied firmly. "More than plenty to make a perimeter. I'll send Sir Chloe and Sir Runt out to collect the others immediately."

"Perfect," Star nodded. "Eclipsa, Tom, Janna, and Marco, are you ready to ride with me?"

Janna smirked, "Finally, a _fun_ royal ball. Of course, we're ready!"

"Excellent. And lastly, kids," she turned to Andromeda, Dante, and Orion. "I believe in you. We've fought plenty of evil beasts before. The most important thing is to rely on each other and on your magic. I know you can do this."

"Shouldn't be a problem," Dante replied. "Plus, Rye and Andie are Blood Moon bonded. This should be a piece of bone cake."

_Uh…about that_, Andromeda dropped her gaze, and Orion flinched next to her.

Marco appeared and unclipped the dimensional scissors from his belt and passed them to Andromeda. "Here, take these," he said. "If anything happens, one of you come and find us. Please be careful—all of you."

"We'll be fine, Dad," Andromeda said.

"Yeah, we've got this!" Orion shot him a thumb's up.

"And don't worry, if you die, I can revive you," Janna playfully joked to her son.

Unamused, Tom scowled at her and muttered something to Dante in Demon. "Oh, I almost forgot," he added for all to hear. "Demons are duty-bound to listen to Lucitors, so don't be afraid of flaunting the name, Dante."

The prince nodded, "I'll scare the shit out of it, Dad."

The families exchanged well wishes and hugs before going their separate ways. Star and her group mounted the warnicorns the servants hastily gathered and rode out the front door, while the young royals waved their last goodbyes. _Please let us all come home safely_, Andromeda prayed silently to the Blood Moon, which she felt pull on her soul. They barely won the last fight with a demon in the Borderlands, and what hope did they have split up?

As if he sensed her doubt, Orion gently nudged her, "Lighten up, Andie. We are _los Tres Amigos_. We're gonna save the day!"

"Orion, wait!" Mia shoved her way through the crowd. "You're not really going out there, are you?"

He saw the concern in her wide brown eyes and gave her a kiss. "It's okay," he murmured. "Fighting demons and beasts is a part of being Prince of Mewni—it's in my blood. After all, _danger_ is my middle name."

Andromeda rolled her eyes, responding in Mewnian, "*You don't have one, Rye. The closest thing we have to a middle name is _Diaz_.*"

"*They both start with a _D*_," he stuck out his tongue, then switched to English. "Oh, Mia, this is my twin sister, Andromeda. She's the Princess of Mewni and heir to the throne."

"Nice to meet you, Your Royal Highness," Mia curtsied politely.

"Yeah, please don't call me that," the princess stopped her. "I'm just Andie to everyone. And don't worry, Dante and I will keep you _beau_ safe and sound."

"*Andie…*" he blushed while she laughed.

"*We all saw you on the dancefloor, brother. I swear you looked like you were going to ask her to marry you.*"

"*No, I wasn't!*"

Dante shook his head, "*Dude, it's alright. Just save the bedroom eyes for _after_ the Silver Bell Ball.*"

Orion glared at him but said nothing in reply.

"Yeah, _mi cielo_," Marco Jr. appeared out of nowhere and threw his arms around Mia. "This handsome stud will keep you _very_ safe and warm…I know all the best _cuddling_ places in the castle."

_Are you okay, brother?_ Andromeda heard a low growl escape from Orion's bared lips. _Mine!_ She thought back to Mewberty when they found him crouched over Mia, whom he had under his olfactory spell. While Andromeda was still unsure of what was going on between Uncle Marco, Mia, and Orion, she knew that messing with a mature Butterfly's mate was suicide. Queens often fought to the death over their lovers, and she sensed the same unhinged rage in her brother.

Luckily, Sir Higgs stepped in and smacked her squire over the head. "You've caused enough trouble tonight _Nerd Jr._ Now, stop trying to get your dick wet and do your damn job!"

"Yeah, captain," he groaned and followed her.

With the situation defused, Andromeda led Orion and Dante to their post outside. The second they crossed the threshold, Sir Jorby and Kelly closed the doors and locked it shut. _We're on our own now_, Andromeda gulped. Help was either miles away in the darkness or deep inside the castle.

She sat on the top step and peered into the night with her senses. It was about five o'clock, but night had fully descended on Mewni. The sun's light and warmth were distant memories captured in the twinkling majesty of the stars flecking the sky. Cold, dry air drove ghost-wisp clouds across the and the moons, deepening the inky shadows on the ground. _What a shame we spend the night stargazing_, Andromeda longed for the private moments she spent in the Underworld with Dante. He taught her a lot about demon lore.

"Anything out there?" Dante sat next to her.

She shook her head, "I think the tremors scared the townspeople inside. I can smell ashes and the remains of their dinners. As for our parents and Eclipsa, I can sense them but that's it. I can't tell if that's a good thing or not."

"Sometimes no news is good news," he replied casually. "I feel if something's wrong, you'd know."

"Are you sure?" Her mind filled with pessimistic images of death, blood, and loss. She never doubted her mother's strength, but anything could happen out there.

"Hey, I see that look on your face. Stop worrying, Andie, or I'll make you," he teased with a purr.

"Oh, and what are you gonna do about it, Lucitor?"

"This," he pinned Andromeda to the cold stone and crashed his lips into hers.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

She shoved Dante off when she heard Orion's shriek. "Orion, I—" Andromeda stopped mid-sentence when she realized that his shock stemmed not from surprise but from upset.

_Why didn't you tell me?_ His green eyes directly stared into her soul. As much as she wanted to counter about his double life, she averted her gaze in shame. It was going to come to this sooner or later. They couldn't keep avoiding the conversation they needed to have after Mewberty. Why on Mewni did they tarry for so long? Why did they let one bad day drive them apart? At this point, she wondered if they could trust each other again after all of the pain they caused. _Sorry_ seemed so inadequate.

Dante laughed, unaware of the awkward tension building into a storm, "Wait, Rye, you didn't know that Andie's my girlfriend? We've been dating for months. Man, you _have_ been on Earth for a long time." When no one joined him, the demon prince grew serious. "I thought you two shared everything through your bond."

"It's gone," Andromeda's voice became a whisper as she struggled to contain the bitter tears threatening to escape. "W-we severed the Blood Moon bond months ago because of Mewberty."

"_Why?_" he gasped in horror. "Why would you two do that? You're twins! You've always done everything together!"

"The bond caused me to go through Mewberty even though I wasn't supposed to," Orion said. "I couldn't bear letting it happen again."

"So what, bro? It's just puberty. You don't abandon your sister over that!" Dante started smoking through his clothes. "This isn't like either of you!" For a second, Andromeda saw a literal demon before her—the Prince of the Underworld in his scary glory—but he released his anger in an exasperated sigh. "Sorry I got a little intense there, but c'mon guys. You shouldn't act like this and you know it. Anyways, I'm going to cool off. While I'm gone, you better sort things out."

He disappeared around the corner, leaving brother and sister alone. As much as Andromeda dreaded the next few moments, she knew Dante was right. She and Orion had no reason to keep major secrets from each other out of spite. In light of that and her position as the oldest, she spoke first, "Orion, I want to say I'm sorry for not telling you about Dante. I wanted to keep our relationship a secret from the royals, but I shouldn't have kept it from you. Also, I don't know where to begin about Mewberty..."

"I still don't know how I feel about it," Orion sighed. "I shouldn't have run away afterwards, but I was scared and confused. It called to me through you."

"Don't blame this all on me!" she lifted her chin and glared. "Did you ever think that you went through Mewberty because you were meant to? Did you think I wanted to go through with it? I was a hell of a lot more afraid and confused than you. But of course, no one cares—you don't care—because I'm _supposed_ to endure it. Just because I'm Mom's firstborn daughter! I didn't ask for any of this—Mewberty, Etheria's bullshit lectures, the kingdom's expectations. I didn't ask to be the future Queen of Mewni!"

Tears froze to her cheeks, and her body shook in silent sobs. Orion's eyes softened, and he sat next to her on the step. "I'm sorry I vented on you," he passed her a tissue he conjured with his wand. "I wasn't trying to blame you. Honestly, I blame myself for all of this. I was caught off-guard by what happened, and like an Orion, I never brought it up again. And that stunk. I stunk."

"Yeah…" Andromeda breathed. "I get that a lot was going on, but it really stunk."

"Sometimes, it's weird that we share a headspace, but I guess being weird has always been our thing. With or without the Blood Moon, we still belong together."

"I guess…" she nodded.

"Hey, Andie, what do your guts feel like?"

"My guts?"

"Yeah. Mine could go for some cornshine and night of _Racing Rage XX_ with the best driver in the world."

"Well, my guts are feeling a pint of ice cream…and a lap of Cute Cow Hills."

"You're such a Safe Kid, Andie," he rolled his eyes. "What's the point of playing _Racing Rage_ if you don't fly straight off the road in Rainbow Rampage?"

"Because I actually want to win. Why struggle if it gets you nothing?"

"It's not war, Andie. It's just a dumb game."

"If you say so."

They laughed until the dry cold air made them cough and breathless. When she caught her breath and saw the glimmer of joy in Orion's eyes, the world felt right again—warm and full of light. No matter what, they shared something deeper than grudges and more powerful than Mewberty. A bond that called them together in the darkness of their mother's womb and bond their Fates with bright, red string. No matter what, they were wombmates and each other's best friend forever. _Siblings are so weird,_ Andromeda mused as she smiled at Orion. She never chose him to be by her side, but she couldn't imagine anyone she wanted to share part of her soul with than her dorky brother.

As if he picked up on her thoughts, Orion nodded, "I feel the same. I know it's been rough lately, but I'm glad we've made up finally."

She agreed, "Yeah…y'know everything feels better after you talk about it."

"It does…it really does."

"So last question: Is there anything else you need to tell me?" Andromeda conveyed her seriousness by staring straight into his eyes. From this moment forward, there would be no more secrets and hiding from each other.

"Oh boy," Orion took a deep breath. "I don't know where to begin. Okay, well, for starters, I think I have a girlfriend now."

"You _think?_" Andromeda's tease earned her a jab.

"Anyways," he went on. "We were just friends before the dance. The only awkward thing about us being a couple is that Mia has this crazy, clingy ex-boyfriend she's been trying to get away from, and he just so happens to be Uncle Marco."

"That's rough, buddy," she let out a low whistled. They all knew how protective their uncle became over his girlfriends. In fact, he broke a guy's jaw for harassing his last girlfriend—popped out three molars. Andromeda could not imagine the same outcome between Uncle Marco and Orion. Besides being close relatives, the fight would be far bloodier. Mewmans were tough opponents. "He'll get over it," Andromeda decided. "Just give him a few weeks to find another girl like he always does."

Orion shrugged, "I hope so. He really seemed to love her. And honestly, I'm surprised Mia's into me after what I did to her during Mewberty. I was _really_ tempted to…y'know."

"Maybe it's the Diaz charm. Mom always said you were blessed with it."

"Oh! That reminds me. Mom's having a baby—I found out today."

Andromeda gasped and slapped her hands over her mouth. "Holy shit! Holy corn, Rye, no way!" Her muffled exclamations tingled against her palms. She had a feeling her parents were trying again, especially considered how they were around each other so often in the mornings. The last time they spent that much time together, Star became pregnant with Jupiter after wanting another child for years. "Jupiter's going to _freak_ when she finds out," Andromeda said. "Also, boy or girl?"

"Boy," Orion replied proudly. "The reign of girls is over."

"If you say so."

They fell silent and watched the stars climb higher above the castle. Andromeda leaned against his shoulder for warmth and breathed in his scent. Its similarity to hers and her parents' smell was oddly comforting. She felt safe. The moon suddenly turned deep crimson, causing their cheekmarks to glow red along with it. In her mind's eye, she saw two stars—one blue and one red—dance, drifting closer and closer until they became a bright flash that overwhelmed the universe. Orion saw the same vision too—Andromeda just knew it.

"_I love you_," she pressed closer to him.

"_I love you too_," he crooned contently. "_Let's never separate again_."

"_Agreed_." The Blood Moon bond thrummed contently between them, and Andromeda's mind finally felt full again now that Orion had returned.

"Aw, you two aren't going to kiss are ya?" Dante laughed when he saw them.

"Shut it, Lucitor!" Orion and Andromeda rolled their eyes together.

He smirked, "Well, I guess you two are back to normal. Glad you got the angries out."

"_So, you're really dating Dante?_" Orion glanced at Andromeda. "_May I ask how?_"

She shrugged, "_It's only fair after I tried to fuck him during Mewberty._"

"_True_."

"Are you guys even listening to me?" Dante scowled. "I was just saying that—"

The ground shuddered and groaned, cutting off the demon prince and spurring the twins to rise to their feet. The castle's stairs rolled underneath them in fast waves, crumbling bricks and splitting stone. Screams erupted from the town as the citizens scrambled out of their homes and into the middle of the street. After ten agonizing seconds, the shaking stopped, but Andromeda did not relax. The epicenter had shifted closer to the castle.

"_I know_," Orion shivered. "_It shouldn't be the case if Mom and Dad are miles away. Something's up_."

The royals huddled together when another Mewniquake opened a fissure under a section of wall, collapsing it into a pile of rubble. The rising smoke blotted out the moon and the stars, but Andromeda swore she saw something moving among the debris. She almost dismissed her suspicions until a beast with four blood-red eyes crawled into the dim light. It had the shaggy body of a werewolf but the hind legs and head of a red stag. Majestic antlers crowned its head, marking it as a royal among demons. After acclimating to the open air, the demon marched towards the castle and embers leapt where its hooves hit the ground.

"That's a Fire-Bringer," Dante trembled. "And not just anyone either. He's a Principality—a prince of demons. They used to control huge territories of the Underworld before King Draconius threw them into the Lake of Fire, and they're no joke. Very few mortals encounter one and live to tell about it."

"So, on a scale of one to ten, how doomed are we?" Orion asked.

"Is a _fuckton_ a valid number?" Dante gulped.

Andromeda was too terrified to say anything, Instead, she kept her eyes glued to the demon and watched it grow in size as it loomed closer. If the demon made it to the castle, then did something happen to their parents? "_Dad? Where are you?_" she called to him in a panic.

"_I'm here, Andie_," he answered her gently. "_We're still dealing with the demon._"

The dread within her froze her body into ice. There were _two_ powerful demons on the loose—one headed right towards the defenseless castle. _We've been set up_, she realized that whoever was behind the whole thing had a sinister strategy to isolate the royals from the only people who could properly protect them. But what kind of enemy could control demons?

"_T__here's a demon at__ the castle?_" Marco picked up on her thoughts. "_Hold on, sweetie! We'll be there as soon as possible! I'll tell Star and Tom_."

But until then, Andromeda, Orion, and Dante were alone, and the odds of three teens defeating an ancient Principality seemed impossibly slim. "_Hey, don't worry_," Orion squeezed her hand. "_We've got the blood of a thousand warriors in our veins. Whatever happens, we'll face it together._"

"_I'll try to keep that in mind_," she said, although she was thankful for his courage.

It eased some of the crippling doubt in her mind, allowing her to think clearly and strategize. If they were to have a chance at succeeding, then they had to be smart about fighting. On their own, they were three inexperienced magic-users faced with an impossible task, but if they fought _together_, maybe they could hold off the demon long enough for their parents to return.

"_I like this idea_," said Orion. "_Share it with Dante._"

Andromeda relayed the details to the other prince, who nodded as he considered the idea. "It's the best option we have right now," he said. "Only the strongest Lucitor kings have ever beaten a Fire-Bringer or a Principality."

"Then we're sticking with Operation: BFF," she said. "Look, I don't know what's going to happen out there, but I just wanted to say that I love both of you—obviously in different ways."

Orion smiled, "I love you too, Andie. And Dante, uh, I guess I love you in a bro way."

"'f course," Dante laughed. "The feeling's mutual. Oh, Rye, could you give me and your sister a few seconds."

Groaning, Orion turned away while Dante pulled Andromeda into a passionate kiss. "Babe, I love you so much," he purred against her lips.

The intensity of his touch made her Mewberty wings tingle. "I love you too, Dante."

His hands drifted lower on her back, coming teasingly close to previously forbidden territory. "Easy there, Lucitor," she growled and nipped his ear. "You might make me go through Mewberty again."

"As if that scares me…"

"_Andie, I can __feel _everything," Orion gagged.

"_Don't act like you don't want to with Mia_," she rolled her eyes at him and broke away from Dante. "_How about this, anytime we get physical with our partners, we close the bond._"

"_Deal_," he nodded. "_I don't wanna think about my best friend the same way you do._"

With their feelings out of the way, Andromeda, Orion, and Dante faced the Fire-Bringer with new determination shining in their hearts as one. "Let's do this," Andromeda unsheathed her wand and summoned forth its magical, blue blade. "For Mewni!"

"For Mewni!" the princes echoed, and they followed behind her into battle.

The Fire-Bringer swiveled its head in their direction and breathed a rushing wall of fire to meet them. "Split up!" Andromeda ordered. "Surround him and wait for my signal!"

Dante and Orion took up the demon's flanks while she snuck to the rear where the demon couldn't see her. "Now!" Andromeda shouted and lashed out with her blade.

When it connected with the demon's leg, ice spread up its body. Orion unleashed a strong version of his Electric Butterfly Storm, which was followed up by a fire attack from Dante. Wave after wave of magic lit the courtyard in bright fury as the three royals threw every spell imaginable at the demon. Andromeda never thought she could be so creative with spell casting before, but she invented quite a few new attacks, including heavy-hitting physical moves and elemental magic. _Mom's going to be amazed when I tell her about this!_ She marveled at her latest creation: a supercharged uppercut she dubbed Lightning Blitz. Yet the demon weathered each blow, and his ancient body only bore shallow scrapes despite the spells being hurled at him.

After a while, the Fire-Bringer grew annoyed at the teens and lashed out with his fists. "Watch out!" Andromeda ducked behind the fountain.

When the royals dodged his slow attacks, the demon switched to magic. He chanted in a gravelly voice that shook with thunder, causing a glowing pentagram to form on the ground. Before Andromeda knew what was happening, her body seized in agony. It was like her body was on fire even without being touched by flame. She heard Orion and Dante similarly scream, and she tasted blood in her mouth. Darkness edged her vision, and the world faded into nothing.

"_Andie, get up!_" Orion's cries brought her back, and she saw the demon rushing towards her.

At first, she thought he was going to kill her, but the demon veered past her and went straight for the door. New energy surged in Andromeda's sore body. "Guys, come on!" she rallied them. "We have to defend the castle!"

But they were too late. By the time they climbed the stairs, the demon had barged inside. _We can still head him off!_ Andromeda led another round of attacks to deter the demon from venturing any further.

"Come and face us!" She slashed the Fire-Bringer's thin ankles.

Suddenly, the entrance filled with black fire and arrows fell like rain from the ceiling. They pierced Andromeda and the princes' sides until Dante cast a shield to protect them. "Damn, he's strong," she winced as sweat mingled into the gashes on her cheeks.

"I know," Dante struggled to maintain the shield. "I don't know how much longer we can last. Andie, can you keep up the shield? I'm going to try something."

"Please be careful," she begged.

"Oh please, I'm a Lucitor," he smirked and left them.

Once outside the protective bubble, Dante summoned his purple fire in a dazzling display of his might. The ground shook with each of his steps. "**Face me, demon!**" he spat in his scary, Lucitor voice.

Reluctantly, the Principality obeyed.

"**I am Dante Thomas Lucitor II, Prince of the Underworld, Heir to the Obsidian Throne, future Sovereign Ruler of the Dead, Shaker of Grounds, and Master of Lava**," Dante boasted. "**My ancestor, The Star Maker, created the stars in the Underworld and his descendant, King Draconius, hurled your kind into the Lake of Fire. I **_**command**_** you to depart from us!"**

Surrounded by purple light, Dante was as scary and ghastly as the demon he faced. No more did he seem like a teenage boy; he was everything those titles proclaimed. He was the future King of the Underworld—the one who would sit among obsidian and lava in the shadows under Mewni. _He's so hot_, Andromeda longed nothing more than to be by his side in the dark world of the Lucitor Kingdom.

"I wouldn't say he's _hot_, but Dante sure sounds convincing," Orion commented on her thoughts.

The Fire-Bringer laughed, "**U feveren odtha, Dante sot Lucitorius! Ur varna altda!" **

A long broadsword appeared in the Fire-Bringer's hand, and the red runes carved on the blade looked like bloodstains to Andromeda. Their own. However, instead of striking Dante, the demon used the weapon to splinter the door to the ballroom. Horrified screams filled the air as the guests scrambled to find places behind the line of brave knights poised to defend them. Their fear made the demon laugh, and he boasted something else to Dante in Demonic. Suddenly, the Principality reached into the ballroom and returned with a girl desperately trying to free herself from its great hand. The knights tried to attack, but the demon knocked them back with a gust of magic.

"Holy shit! That thing's got Mia!" Orion's eyes grew wide in panic.

"_Rye, I know this is bad, but we need to see if Dante can negotiate_," she heard the prince arguing intensely with the demon.

But Orion didn't hear her or his friend. Everything around him went dark with anger until he only saw Mia—his beloved—in mortal danger. He had to act. Now_!_ "_Wait!_" Andromeda tried to stop him, but he had already slipped out of reach.

"**Let her go, you beast!**" He snarled and charged straight towards the Fire-Bringer.

"Orion, come back!" Dante shouted.

The Fire-Bringer brought down his sword and stunned Orion with a rippling shockwave. Then, he picked up the prince and flung his body into the ground over and over as hard as he could while Mia screamed. The Kingsguard mobilized, but the demon cast a spell that paralyzed their bodies.

"**Leave him alone!**" Dante tried to intervene, but his action drew the demon's ire. A stout kick sent his limp body flying into the stained-glass window. In just a matter of seconds, Andromeda watched everyone she loved—her entire world—get torn apart.

At last, the demon slammed Orion to the ground once more and stomped on him. With a sick laugh, he set Mia down and watched her cry over his bleeding body. _Stop it..._Andromeda felt uncontrollably rage invigorate every drop of blood in her body. She was going to wipe that stupid demon's grin off his ugly-ass face. She was going to end him. Her body started to burn again, but Andromeda welcomed the feeling until the heat shivered with barren cold. Dark purple light glowed from her cheekmarks, and she felt invincible. She feared nothing—not the sword or magic or the demon. Not even death scared her for she was beyond its power.

Andromeda boldly strode towards the demon, and the blade of her sword turned as black as obsidian. "**Leave my kingdom alone!**" She spoke with the authority of a thousand years' worth of Butterfly queens, whose voices were magnified by righteous anger and deepened by bloodlust.

She leapt into the air and sliced the demon's right arm off at the elbow. Sticky blood sprayed everywhere as the demon howled in pain and held the wriggling stump. She lashed out again and again until the once defiant beast whimpered like a kicked puppy. For her final blow, the wand's blade became white, and it gave her an idea. "Darkness Purge!" She sunk the sword into the demon's eye and quickly withdrew it.

White fire danced where red once menaced, and the demon sank to its knees, shrieking. "**What did you do to me**?" he hissed in Demonic, which Andromeda suddenly understood.

Drained by the surge of magic, the warrior-princess released her augmented abilities and returned to normal. "I don't know," she said while panting. "It's something the Magic came up with. Also, I thought you only talked to Lucitors."

"**I am compelled to listen to you, daughter of Star Butterfly,**" said the demon.

_This is the weirdest moment of my entire life_, Andromeda thought but decided that this was also her chance to find out the perpetrator behind the attacks. She asked, "Okay, demon, who sent you? Who is your master?"

"**I am oath-sworn not to reveal his name, Star-daughter, but know that he is coming for revenge. Out of the jaws of death, he shall ride forth in a plague of madness. A thousand years have slumbered, but so shall an ancient grudge be justly woken.**"

"Very poetic, demon."

"**His plans are not even known to me or the others who joined his ranks. He commands us where to go, and forth we venture to cause turmoil unless someone shall claim us first.** **It appears that you have done so, Star-daughter. Your sword of purifying flame has given me a choice: to serve you or perish. I have freely chosen the former.**"

"So, I can tell you to do whatever I want?"

"**Your bidding is my bidding. Your thoughts, my thoughts. Your command, my duty**," he swore.

_Hmm_…Andromeda considered his words for a moment, then said, "Y'know, I could send you straight to the Lake of Fire…"

"_**No!**_" the demon cried. "**Do not send me back to the tormenting fires! Please, Star-daughter, have mercy for I repent of my evils! Give me a chance—I can be of use to you. I can protect you from others like me.**"

"How can I be sure you won't attack me or my friends again?" she challenged. "How can I be sure you'll serve me and not your old master?"

"**Give me a name,**" he said. "**Long ago, the Darkness called me and my brethren from the Light-Ways given to us by the Spirits. In turning to evil, we were stripped of our old selves, and names are what my brethren miss the most. Without a name, nothing can be true to itself. Without a name, nothing is free.**"

"If that's what you want…how about Azazel?" Andromeda said. "I think it's a fitting name for a Principality—a prince of demons."

Azazel tested his new name on his tongue and was satisfied. "**I find this name pleasing, Star-daughter.**"

"Good, now, can you please release my friends?" she pointed to the frozen knights staring at them in disbelief.

"**Your wish is my command**," he waved his hand and set them free.

"Thanks, and now, what about my brother and boyfriend?"

"**Both should be fine. Star-son is a Mewman, and it takes more than that to kill one.** Nevertheless, I shall heal him."

Azazel muttered a healing spell and touched Orion's head. At once, his eyes fluttered open, and he groaned loudly, "My head is killing me…"

"Rye! You're alright!" Mia cheered and hugged him.

Dante limped towards Andromeda and drew his rapier at Azazel, "Get away from my girlfriend, creep!"

"It's okay, boo, Azzy is a friend," she patted the demon on the head. "I kinda own him now."

"Uh…okay? _How_ on Mewni did you tame a Principality."

"**Sorry for hurting you, Dante Tom-son,**" Azazel bowed. "**I have been freed of my former bonds-oath, and I serve a fairer master.**"

"Please never call me Tom-son again," he scowled.

"Oh, what's wrong with being your old man's son?" Tom jabbed him.

Star and her patrol had just returned to the castle, and the royals cheered when they saw them. Andromeda and Orion sought comfort in their parents' arms after the long fight, and almost refused to let go for a second. "_I was so scared_," Andromeda confessed to Star. "_I had no idea what was going to happen to us._"

"_It's okay, Andie_," the queen stroked her reddish-blonde hair. "_I'll always be here for you. I know how scary your first real fight can be on your own, but fear gives us the courage to protect those we love. I fought Toffee and his minions to save your father at your age, and I can see that you've proven yourself to be an amazing protector. You tamed a demon—how cool is that?_"

They watched Jupiter and the other children climb on Azazel's antlers.

More and more royals streamed out of the ballroom, but Andromeda noticed something different about the latter group of them. The Kelpbottoms and Pigeons kept their distance from Tom and Janna, and they murmured urgently to one another. _Why do I feel like this is only the beginning? _Andromeda turned and saw the pale Blood Moon rising.

* * *

While the royals celebrated victory with their leaders, a single figure roamed the back hallways of the Butterfly castle. She paused every so often and leaned against the cold walls to catch her breath. Age was a cruel mistress—one Etheria knew too well as the oldest living member of the Butterfly household. Almost eighty years had passed in a blink of an eye. Eighty hard years forever calcified into a hard shell over her heart like the cataracts over blue eyes. Mewmans were certainly long-lived beings, and many reached years beyond eighty with few problems. In fact, it was not unheard of elders living to a hundred and ten, but Etheria knew the odds weren't in her favor. She spent too many years struggling to survive the end of the Monster-Mewman wars and mourning the loss of her beautiful sister, Comet.

As sunset drew near, Etheria found herself thinking more about the old days that haunted the shadow of her mind. She also thought of the future—of the countless sunrises to occur long after her. What kind of Butterflys would meet those golden days? It was an elder's job to fret about such things, especially Etheria, who lived between the passive queens of yore and the active queens of late. Her mother, Queen Estrella, did little but doodle all day, but Comet rode into battles and negotiated with the Monsters. When Moon was born to her, followed by Heartrude and Felicity, Etheria saw a future of strong royals who would finish the mission started by their foremothers: exterminate the Monsters and deliver the bountiful land to the righteous Mewmans.

But then came Star. Etheria always thought the Johansen blood in her veins messed with her head. Butterflys weren't supposed to have blonde hair or reckless spirits. They were supposed to be meek and tame. They were supposed to be model rulers the dull masses could look up to and envy. But Star Butterfly was destined to be a troublemaker. If Moon had her a week early when she would have been born a Wise Deadhorse instead of a rebellious Pig-Goat—cursed to bring ruin to the Butterflys.

And that she did by deciding to mate with a human. Etheria blamed Moon for allowing Star's relationship with Marco. A powerful princess, born with magic that rivaled Eclipsa, should have been arranged to Prince Lucitor as soon as her first bleed. There was a reason for arranged marriages—it kept teens from making foolish choices in the name of lust. Now, the bloodline was tainted beyond repair, and the future of Mewni lay in the hand of _halfbreeds_. Andromeda seemed like a fine princess, but every time Etheria looked into her pretty, brown eyes, she saw her mongrel father. She saw Mewni's end.

"Something must be done…" Etheria muttered darkly.

"_I agree, something must be done_," another voice spoke.

In the hazy moonlight, a familiar figure huddled under a hellhound ruff as if he too felt the chill of winter despite being a ghost. For some reason, Etheria could see Dave clearer than any living being. He appeared like the magnificent king he had been in life, clothed in royal Lucitor attire. The delicate, golden flames embroidered on his sleeves flickered with movement, and dark fire burned as wine-purple flecks in his handsome, red eyes. If Etheria were younger, perhaps she would have felt a different longing, but her withered loins had long been barren.

"I have full confidence in Mewni's future, now that we are working together," she smiled. "Though I must reprimand you for such careless use of demons today."

He shrugged, "_Not my fault. Demons are notoriously stupid. The Fire-Bringer was _supposed_ to draw Marco away and kill him, but such is life. I think now, I must take matters into my own hands if we want anything done._"

"I agree," said Etheria. "Especially since tonight officially marks a thousand years since the Promise was formed. Our families have broken the ancient oath, and vengeance is rightfully yours."

A wicked grin crawled on Dave's face, "_I most certainly am. I tried to raise my son to be a respectable, young man, but he let a mutt_ _claim his rightful place as King of Mewni. It's time I put both of them in their places._"

"Are the Lucitors ready to seize what belongs to them?"

"_As for my dead relations, most of them are siding with war. We have a few holdouts—the usual do-gooders are arguing to extend the Promise._"

"Dante I and the First King?"

"_Of course, especially Dante I. He has a soft spot for my grandson—his namesake. His argument is that the Promise can be extended a few years since the prince is in love with Princess Andromeda. Johannes and Darius I are starting to side with him, but I don't worry. They'll see our side in time._"

"Excellent," Etheria nodded. "Is the trap ready?"

"_It will be very soon_," Dave said. "_Star and Tom are inching closer to their doom without even realizing_ it. _I know you're upset about the demon attack, but this is a part of my plan. Everything is set in motion—it's now up to them to bring about the end of the world._"

* * *

It was late, but Marco was too restless to sleep. Even hours after the demon attack, he remained in his royal clothes and paced about the dancefloor, thinking deeply to himself. Something wasn't right. Demons rarely escaped the Underworld, and now, Mewni had suffered three attacks within a short amount of time. Many of the royals tonight expressed their frustrations about the matter, and Marco knew tension was rising in the alliance against the Lucitors. _What are we going to do?_ He sighed and sought the Blood Moon, which dimly glowed in the late hours.

On top of the rising tensions, Marco worried about his family. Although, Orion and Andromeda did an amazing job protecting the castle with Dante, so much could have gone wrong. He saw how shaken up they were afterwards._ I have to keep my family safe, so please help me. Show me what to do_, Marco prayed, sensing great darkness coming.

"_Are you still awake?_"

Marco had been so lost in his thoughts, that he did not hear Star approach him. She traded her royal dress for a nightgown, robe, and thick, fluffy slippers. "_Aren't you cold?_" he welcomed her into his arms and gently held her.

"I'm never cold with you around," she breathed. "Besides, you're up way past your bedtime. Stop worrying and come to bed with me. We'll face whatever's going on in the morning."

He breathed in her comforting scent, and the lingering darkness in his mind vanished. Only Star could put him at ease. She was his sunshine on a cloudy day and his ray of hope in despair. As the Blood Moon bond relaxed, Marco suddenly sensed something within her, but Star squirmed away before he could discover what it was. He scowled—she never hid things from him. Ever since the Blood Moon bond opened between them when they were teenagers, they hardly had any private thoughts anymore. They were of one mind and one consciousness that had no distinct beginning or end from each other.

Star read his thoughts and responded, "How about this, Marco, I'll tell you after our dance."

"Really?" he said. "You still wanna dance after fighting demons all night?"

"You wouldn't deny your wife, would you?"

"I wouldn't dream of it," Marco took her hands and led her into a simple yet intimate waltz in the empty room.

The light turned red as they danced, and Marco thought of the other times he shared this waltz with Star. The Blood Moon Ball occurred over eighteen years ago, and they still were unraveling the meaning behind the sacred moon. Familiarity is said to breed contempt, but Marco never tired of Star or _their _dance. It formed the fabric of their amazing lives across time and space and the infinite realities of the universe.

"_You're such a dork, Marco_," she laughed.

"It's true," he said. "Now, what did you want to tell me?"

Star grinned against his chest, and let the bond open fully between them. Marco's eyes grew wide and joyous tears started to well in them. "Really?" his voice squeaked in surprise. "Are you really…?"

Smiling, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "Yes, Marco, we're having a baby."

* * *

**Review Roundup**

**RJWritingInk- It's about to get more interesting. Also, no promises.**

**Lyger 0- OMG that's such an adorable song! Honestly, I was feeling more "Can't Help Falling in Love" but that works too!**

**Aldal- Orion and MJ's rivalry will become more apparent later on as things get more serious. Just wait until you see the fallout from MJ's side. Festivia would make a protection spell. She's the party queen. Sometimes, her parties get a bit too wild. Funny you should bring up Andie and Dante cuz next chapter is all them. We'll see what they've been up to. And yes, the Butterflys have accepted Marco. Mostly...**

**Alfonso Sparda- We'll see indeed. This isn't going to be the last time MJ and Orion get upset with each other. **

**pandcora04- I have great plans for Andromeda and Dante both in this story and in a future(!) project, but your idea sound cool as well.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome to Arc 1.5, if you will. The next few chapters are a bridge into Arc 2, so expect a little fluff and a lot of anguish lol. Enjoy.**

* * *

The bed creaked and groaned along with Marco Jr. as he slowly regained consciousness. He couldn't tell if he slept or not. At some point in time, the world simply became black and fuzzy until it disappeared from view, leaving behind emptiness. It almost felt like dying, except there were no sexy angel-babes on the other side—unless all of his fooling around landed him in hell. _Nah, I'm too cool for the devil_, Marco Jr. smirked to himself. Plus, Tom could easily bargain Old Scratch for his soul. He started to wonder if the Lucitor king was actually Satan since they both ruled the Underworld and tortured demons. _Ugh, this is too much theology right now_, he clutched his head.

The details of his dark bedroom materialized from the dreamless void, and Marco Jr. knew it was early morning even without looking at the clock on his phone. He knew by the position of the moon and stars outside his window. A fat crescent moon—upended like a Cheshire grin—slipped towards the western horizon, kissing the snow on the far hills. Next season's constellations had joined the sky for their short dance before dawn, and among them, the Hydra and the Lion Dragon were the most magnificent. Their evil, red eyes glinted at Marco Jr., but he didn't care. Instead, he was relieved that he managed to pass out somewhere safe this time.

Usually, long nights of binge drinking and getting high landed him in back alleys or in his friends' garages. One time, Christina Farley—a fellow junior and ex-girlfriend—found him spooning a lawnmower in her dad's shed. She said he was muttering something about Mia as he tried to make out with the rusty blades on the underside. Luckily, he didn't cut himself and get lockjaw. But as dangerous as his escapades were, they inspired the best stories full of craziness, heroism, and girls—_lots_ of girls—to entertain his friends and the twins. Those blackouts were the results of having so much fun, the mortal soul could not bear the weight of remembrance.

But there was something different about this blackout. Marco Jr. woke up feeling shitty and agitated. His heart pounded in his chest harder than a desperate porn star and his head throbbed. The odor of sweet rum, bitter gin, and rancid beer made his eyes water, and the empty bottles clanged together as he blindly fumbled for his phone. Worst of all was the uncomfortable wet trail running down his thighs from old accidents. _How much did I drink?_ Marco Jr. wondered when an empty liquor bottle landed into a pile of crushed aluminum cans with a soft crunch. Shame quickly replaced his grogginess, and he instantly realized a dark truth. He wasn't drinking for fun. He was trying to forget something. _But what? _All he remembered from the Silver Bell Ball was feeling really tired on guard duty outside and his decision to sneak inside for a quick drink or two. Everything else after that moment was blank, so either the royal ball must have been a helluva party or something horrible happened.

_I'll see if my phone can give me any hints_, he thought when he finally found it, but he discovered that the phone was cold and completely dead. _Great_, he huffed and cursed phone manufacturers everywhere for crappy batteries as he plugged it into the wall. Planned obsolescence should be unconstitutional. The screen flickered to life, and Marco Jr. spied over three hundred missed calls and text notifications cluttering his inbox. _Jesus fucking Christ, how long have I been out?_ The oldest ones were from three days ago. Seventy-two hours had slipped by, and he failed to notice. He _let_ this happen. The whole purpose of becoming a squire was to learn how to be a responsible boyfriend for Mia, and he already blew it by marinating in booze and piss for three days. Why did his old vices have such control over him? _I hope Mia will forgive me_, Marco Jr. prayed to his collection of gods. He couldn't live with himself if Homecoming 2.0 happened, and if she walked away again, there would be no third chance.

Marco Jr. scrolled to their last conversation, and he found a long thread of messages, beginning at the end of the Silver Bell Ball. The oldest texts consisted of poetic soliloquies pleading for Mia to come back. They were quite beautiful—if he said so himself—mixing song lyrics, Shakespearean sonnets, and the one-liners he used when he first courted her. _If only I put this much effort into English class_, he chuckled at his clever wordplay. But as time progressed and alcohol lowered his inhibitions, the messages devolved from sweet love letters to angry demands.

_R U Mine?_

_Mia, ur my girl. U always will be._

_Baby, I miss you. Let me love you again._

_Goddammit, I'm so miserable._

_Talk 2 me my Evening Star_

_I'm not letting anyone take you from me._

When she failed to respond, Marco Jr. sent her a picture of his proud flesh, _C'mon, sexy, I know you wanna 3_

At last, she replied: _If you do that again, I'm telling my boyfriend. _The conversation ended after that.

Marco Jr. frowned. _Boyfriend? _What the hell did she mean by _boyfriend? _Only he had the right to claim her—a right he won with both gentleness and fists. Every guy at Echo Creek Academy knew better than to try and steal Mia away from him or else they'd end up stuffed in the dumpster behind the gym. He even shattered Tommy DuFey's jaw when his drunk ass tried to force himself on her at a party. Three of his molars flew into the punch bowl and bobbed around like ice cubes. From that point on, the other guys stopped messing with her. They even stopped looking in her direction for Marco Jr.'s message was clear: Mia Albertson belonged to him. _Period_. And now, that delicate balance of nature was threatened by an interloper. _Playtime's over_, Marco Jr. vowed revenge. He was going to get her, no matter the cost—even if he had to knock some more teeth out to do it.

Anger jolted him out of bed, but the sudden movement brought on a sick cluster headache that flashed white spots in his vision. Cursing, Marco Jr. reached for the stash of migraine medicine he kept in his nightstand and chased a pill with stale water. His revenge would have to wait twenty minutes. _Mia_…his mind crooned. As he relaxed, he remembered that she was at the Silver Bell Ball, wearing the beautiful, blue dress she wore once during homecoming. She outshone all of the stars in the sky and put the splendor of the universe to shame. Oh, how he adored her and ached for her! He longed to bring Mia to his bed and relish in what lay _under_ her fancy clothes—forbidden territory he conquered first. Although Marco Jr. had slept with many girls during his illustrious high school career, being with Mia was different. It wasn't about mindless pleasure and bragging points. It wasn't vulgar and swift. Instead, he made love to her with the totality of his experience and the tenderness of his uttermost being. He became a lover, not a stud.

_Dammit_, Marco Jr.'s thoughts stirred a primal restlessness within him, one that could not be dulled by fatigue or a headache. And it had been a few days…

Just as he wriggled out of his boxers, he heard a knock on the door. "MJ, are you okay?" Star asked. "We're kinda worried about you, buddy."

"I'm fine, Star." He gritted his teeth. "I'll be out in a few."

"Okay, sweetie, we're about to eat breakfast. See ya then!"

As much as he needed the release, Marco Jr. wasn't going to do it with his sister-in-law in hearing distance. Star was too sweet to know his dark doings, even though he knew that she did way _worse_ with his older brother. By the time the queen moved away, the urge left Marco Jr. too. _Whatever_, he yawned and reached for his pajama bottoms and robe. Besides, the _real_ thing with Mia was far superior, and he couldn't lay around pissing on himself while someone was trespassing on his turf.

With a yawn, he slid out of bed and stretched, feeling his muscles tighten and his joints crack. It was time to get serious. The old days of slacking off were over—for real this time. From now on, Marco Jr. was going to rocket down the straight-and-narrow at a thousand miles an hour until he found his way to Mia's arms again. She wanted a serious and responsible boyfriend, and he was going to prove himself to her by completing his squire training.

He kicked the door open, and light flooded the darkness of the room, making his sensitive eyes water. It took a moment for color and shape to emerge from the dazzling whiteness, and when it did, bookshelves, end tables, and gold-framed portraits appeared against red walls. Unlike the other loser squires, who lived in the cramped dormitories in the Knights' Barracks, Marco Jr. enjoyed a privileged life inside the castle. The squires complained that he acted more like a spoiled prince than a knight, but they were simply jealous that they didn't get to sleep on satin sheets or had a room in the Kings' Hall, a right reserved only for a queen's legitimate children.

There was so much history in the red hall as it contained every king's coronation portrait hanging on its walls. Although Marco Jr. hated academics and spent most of Mr. Henry's class staring at Mia, he knew the stories of the old kings by heart. To his left was King Rynhart, the First Queen's consort. He was her general during the Butterfly-Lucitor war and First Mewman-Monster war, and his prowess as a warrior stole her heart. When the other princesses were equally wooed, the First Queen fought each of them for the right to breed with Rynhart in an event called the Battle of the Butterflys, which limited Mewberty to females of the royal line. With her king, the First Queen bore three daughters, and their eldest, Princess Umbra Butterfly, became the heir to the throne. Next to Rynhart was King Arthus who married Queen Mercuria and fathered Princess Celesta. When she and her lover, Jack, were called away by the Blood Moon, he understood his daughter's sacrifice and tried in vain dissuade his grieving wife from massacring the Size-Shifters. Many Monsters regarded Arthus as the last ally king, and his successor, Garlaan, was less charitable to the surviving tribes. Near King Garlaan's portrait was Marco Jr.'s least favorite person in Mewnian history—King _Shitstain_, Eclipsa's cruel husband who smelled of old seaweed. Star isolated his picture in the shadows on the far side of the hall.

But, of course, right across from Marco Jr.'s room, in the brightest part of the hall, was a unique portrait that always caught his eye. There were no sprawling cornfields or leaping warnicorns in the background behind the young king, who only posed beside the Butterfly throne with the crown in his right hand. Marco wanted to be represented as his true self—a scared sixteen-year-old struggling with the weight of his new role as Mewni's king and Star's husband. Its honesty was more powerful than the indulgent fantasy of phony accomplishments, even though Marco _actually_ achieved far more than his predecessors. He wasn't just Star's sperm donor—he was her equal in power and authority. He rode into battle on her behalf as her general and governed as a true king. Yet Marco didn't want to be remembered for any of that. No matter what the songs and stories told of his strength and magic, he wanted everyone to remember his humanity above all. It was such a brave statement.

_How history will remember me?_ Marco Jr. wondered as he studied the portrait with a scowl. The bravest knights were honored in song and tapestries, and he wanted nothing more than for someone to marvel at his image one day.

"Uncle Marco, you're alive!" Jupiter's slippers softly tapped against the floor as she raced down the hall. She almost leapt into his arms for a hug but skidded to a halt a few inches away. "Eww…you stink, Uncle Marco!" She held her nose.

"Stink?" Marco Jr. laughed. "Naw, _sobrina_, this is the stench of manliness! The universe smells me and knows I'm a big-shot!"

"So, if I don't bathe, I can become cool too?"

"Precisely! Let the universe smell your might, Jupe. Let it bathe in your juices," he grinned.

"Yay! I'mma tell Daddy when I see him at breakfast!" She cheered and raced down the hall.

_That's my niece_, he smiled even though he sensed an impending lecture from his goody-two-shoes brother about giving Jupiter bad ideas. It didn't matter to him. Marco Jr.'s priorities revolved around being a badass knight and wooing Mia. In the bathroom, he slipped out of his smelly clothes and sought the warm embrace of the shower. There, in the cleansing envelope of steam and water, Marco Jr. found his sweet release. _Now, I feel like a new man_, he leaned against the wall and caught his breath. That felt way more refreshing than being clean.

After drying off, he returned to his room and put on the cleanest set of clothes he could find: a pair of dark jeans, a faded, red shirt, and his signature jacket. He also grabbed his chainmail and practice sword for squire training, sending a quick prayer to the moon and stars that Higgs wouldn't skin him alive for skipping the last few days. At least, she should have the compassion to humanely kill him and _then_ skin his hide. Ms. Skullnick would grant him that at least.

"Discipline is the whetstone of a knight," Marco Jr. recited the words his mentor said before every lesson. "Knowledge is his sword, and experience, his shield. The weapon is not stronger than the mind, but the mind is the master of it." _I guess I have learned something_, he thought proudly to himself on the way to breakfast.

The Butterfly dining room was an absurd place for a family of six to eat. Even when Star invited her extended family and servants to dine with her, they only took up one of the several long tables that stretched from one side to the other. It left plenty of room for everyone to spread out in small groups. The older adults usually sat closer to the roaring fire in the hearth while the kids lurked in the back of the room or ran around the tables. Marco Jr. smiled as he recalled the old days of playing with Star's younger cousins, and, later, the twins. _All the trouble we used to get into_, he saw Uncle Heartrude scold the next generation of Butterflys when they ran into a pillar. Jewelia, his own daughter, muttered an apology and ushered the young ones back to their seats. Marco Jr. imagined his own children running with the future princes and princesses Orion and Andromeda would produce with their spouses one day. _I'm gonna have a lot of fun making babies with Mia_, Marco Jr. smirked.

"MJ, over here!" Star waved.

"Hey, Star," he greeted her with a hug. "Morning, Marco—"

"Morning," the king looked up from his newspaper.

"—And morning, my favorite nieces," Marco Jr. patted both Andromeda and Jupiter on the head before sitting with them.

"But, Uncle Marco, we're your only nieces," Jupiter giggled.

"I'm surprised, knowing how often your parents screw each other."

Marco spat out his coffee and choked while Star laughed.

Jupiter made a face, "Mommy and Daddy aren't building anything…"

"That's not what he means," Andromeda said nervously.

"Then what does he mean?" the young princess asked innocently.

"Well, Jupiter, when a king and queen love each other very much—" Star began.

"—_Star!_" Marco glared at her. "She's too young."

The queen rolled her eyes. "Oh, Marco. You and your human morals. Besides, she knows we're having another baby. Why not tell her?"

"A _baby!_" Marco Jr. grinned with delight. "You're pregnant?! Damn, brother, you really were gettin' it with Star the day I came to Mewni." The blush on Marco's face told the squire all he needed to know. "But seriously, congrats both of you. I can't wait to meet the little guy or girl."

Star rubbed her belly and said, "He's a boy."

"Oooh, I can't wait to teach him how to ride bikes and woo women. We all know how dangerous those Diaz genes are. And speaking of princes, where's my boy, Rye? Is he sleeping in again?"

"Oh no," Star giggled, "Rye's just—"

"—Hanging out with the princes," Andromeda chimed in before she could finish. "Yes, he's out sparring with Dante and Shellheart."

_Why does that sound so suspicious?_ He studied her nervous expression and scowled. Just like her father, Andromeda was a shitty liar, and Marco Jr. instantly knew something was up, especially when he watched her signal something to Star silently. What was Orion doing that needed to be a secret…from him?

Before he could ask, the servants arrived with huge platters of breakfast food balanced on trays in their hands. _Food!_ Marco Jr. salivated as he smelled salty bacon, sweet sausages, eggs, and tart juice, and he hardly waited for the plate to touch the table before inhaling his breakfast. The feeling of eggs sliding down his throat, followed by a tall glass of weak beer was orgasmic. _I think I almost missed this more than jerking off_, he asked for another serving of everything. Star, Marco, and the princesses watched out of both amusement and horror. With each chew and swallow, Marco Jr. felt stronger and his mind grew clearer. After all, a big guy like him needed nourishment in order to seize the day.

"Are you ready for training, MJ?" Star asked after he ate. "Higgs wants to see you early."

"Is she gonna kill me?" He winced at the thought of her square boots embedding themselves up his ass.

"Not if I talk to her first," Star got up. "C'mon, I'll walk you over."

"Thanks, Star."

Star and Marco Jr. said their goodbyes to the family and walked into the early morning. The sun had risen over the horizon, but her weakling rays did little to drive away the night and its gloating stars. The townspeople were stirring in spite of the darkness, and Marco Jr. saw their lanterns and torches bobbing along with footsteps and their carts. Monsters and Mewmans had decent night vision, so even the long and deep nights of winter hardly dissuaded them from continuing with their lives. But Marco Jr. struggled along the half-lit path because of unseen sticks and stones in the way. If it weren't for Star guiding him, he probably would have died. _If only humans weren't so lame_, he secretly envied his Mewman relatives, who were strong and nimble while he clumsily plodded around.

"Are you okay?" Star slowed and walked by his side.

"I should've brought a flashlight," he grumbled though it was now light enough to see the outlines of objects.

"No, I mean about the Silver Bell Ball," she said. "I don't know if you remember, but something happened between you and Orion."

"Really? This is the first time I'm hearing about it." What on Mewni could drive a wedge between him and his favorite nephew?

Star paused and studied him for a second before continuing, "I won't get too much into it—that's for you to discover—but I will say that familial ties are important to us Mewmans. Never let anything get in the way of them. Promise?"

_Man, this is cryptic as fuck_, Marco Jr. shivered but nodded, "Of course, Star."

"Good." She kissed his forehead. "I want the best for you, MJ, because I love you."

"D'aww, you're making me blush."

"That's my job."

They arrived at the Knight's Barracks as the morning sun touched the top branches of trees. Already, the other squires were drilling in the arena, their clashing wooden swords and shields splintering in the cold air. One of the squires was shoved backward by his sparring partner, and his impact left a skid mark in the frost. "Ha!" A feisty blonde girl, Freyja, stabbed her practice sword in his side. "You gotta be quicker than that, Rolland."

The boy grimaced, "I swear you're cheating every time, Frey."

"Don't be such a wimp." She helped Rolland up. "Only the toughest squires will go on to be Kingsguard. And speaking of—" she glared in Marco Jr.'s direction. "—Looks like _Prince_ Marco Jr. has decided to grace our presence."

The other squires mockingly bowed and sneered at him.

"Aren't you precious, Freyja?" Marco Jr. stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Why don't you get back to bossing your pet around?"

"At least, I put effort into my training." She narrowed her eyes. "What have you been doing since Prince Orion almost whooped your ass at the Silver Bell Ball?"

"What do you mean…?"

"Of course, _you'd_ forget," she scoffed. "First, you abandon your post, allowing a demon to get past security, and then, you tried to pick a fight with the prince over a _human_."

Marco Jr.'s head started to hurt again as he desperately tried to remember the Silver Bell Ball, but his memories yielded nothing. The years of drinking and smoking must have damaged his hippocampus already. _Why can't I remember anything?_ He felt worthless and ashamed amid his laughing peers. Why did he constantly fuck up?

"Excuse me, Sir Freyja, you wouldn't want me to send a negative report to Sir Bree, would you?" Star reappeared with Higgs behind her.

The squire ducked her head in embarrassment, "No, Your Majesty."

"And let's put it this way, Freyja Greywood, if Sir Bree doesn't put you in your place, _I_ will." Higgs folded her arms. "Get back to work—all of you!"

In a heartbeat, the squires returned to sparring, leaving Higgs, Marco Jr., and Star alone. The queen nodded to her Captain, "I best be going." In English, she whispered to him, "Good luck. I tried."

"Thanks," he replied.

Once Star disappeared, Higgs's demeanor changed, and she stomped her feet. "You're so lucky the queen is your sister-in-law or else I'd have you running naked through a dragon's lair covered in meat sauce. That being said, your behavior has to be dealt with, so I've decided your punishment. Guess who's gonna shovel the royal stables with their bare hands, Diaz?"

_Oh joy_, he sighed.

"Think of it this way, those horse turds will keep your fingers warm. Now, get moving, I want you back here before noon."

* * *

By the time Marco Jr. emerged from the royal stables, covered head to toe in grassy stains, the sun had fully risen, and the sky had turned into a rosy blush. When the squire gazed deeply into it, watching the idle clouds roll by, he thought of the first time he noticed Mia falling for him. For the longest time, it seemed like she had no interest. Usually, girls immediately fawned over Marco Jr. if they wanted to hook up, but Mia acted rather indifferent. She only praised him when he answered a homework question correctly or actually focused during a tutoring lesson. Otherwise, their relationship was strictly businesslike until one day where they decided to study on the highest hill in Echo Creek Park. The setting sun caught the world below ablaze, and Marco Jr. just so happened to catch Mia staring at him. A new fire flashed in her eyes, and he saw a subtle blush resting on her cheeks.

_Whatcha lookin' at, Albertson?_ he laughed then.

_N-nothing, Diaz_. She bit her lip and peeled her lovely eyes away. _Now, let's back to work._

The memory brought a smile to his face. _I miss those simple days_, Marco Jr. sighed and watched the wisp of his breath climb into the sky. The innocent days of their relationship were among his favorite—in some ways, even more so than their fiery, passionate phase. He watched her blossom like a radiant wildflower, slowly opening herself to him until he saw the beauty of her soul. Mia's shyness on their first date was adorable—handholding made her swoon. An old pro such as Marco Jr. rarely reflected on the delicate beauty of romance. He had to put aside the bravado around her and become a softer, gentler boyfriend since he was her first everything: her first kiss, her first dance, her first time... It was an honor that she trusted him so much—the famous womanizer of Echo Creek—and he took his duties seriously.

_I really need to do better_, Marco Jr. stared at his shit-covered hands and sighed. He spent three hours removing soiled straw from seventy warnicorn stalls while the grooms laughed because a fuming, red-headed woman with a stick up her ass told him to. All because he was so in love with Mia that he refused to fail knight training in hopes of being with her again. Marco Jr. had to be the craziest guy in the universe to run away from and home, drop out of school, and endure rigorous training for a girl. But Mia was worth it. The sun rose and set with her.

He went into the adjacent bathroom and scrubbed his hands until they were red and raw, but even then, Marco Jr. didn't feel clean. On the plus side, Higgs was right—the horse turds kept his hands warm. On the wall, the clock struck quarter-to twelve, and Marco Jr. figured that he had enough time to clear his mind before slinking back to Higgs for training. And the fresh air would help his residual headache.

He set out on a narrow path behind the stable and occupied paddocks to a great hill few visited. Star used to bring him here when he was a toddler—often with the twins in tow—and they watched the greening of the distant woods after the great war. The Mewmans called it Ancient Hill because of the old tree, thicker and taller than any other, that stood proudly on top. Supposedly, the First Queen and her band of settlers climbed the hill and gazed across the broad plain of their new home after surviving a terrible blizzard their first winter on Mewni. She heard a voice from the opening sky that said: _Set forth ye and conquer. Build a kingdom on this land and a people from its soil. _Of course, the building of said kingdom cost the lives of millions of Monsters, but a young Marco Jr. only cared about the view. Even now, he loved staring over the land. To the far west, the Hill of Flags served as a boundary between the Butterflys and the Johansens, and, on the eastern horizon, he saw the dark home of the Pigeons and Spiderbites. _I'd love to bring Mia up here_, Marco Jr. smiled at the thought of the two of them watching the sun sink behind the far hills.

"Wow, you can see the whole kingdom up here!" A feminine voice caught the squire's attention. _Mia?_ Were his prayers answered? Had his toil appeased the Spirits as well as his uptight mentor?

Before he bolted towards her, Marco Jr. realized that she wasn't alone. Another set of footfalls echoed hers, signaling that someone walked beside her—and they sounded heavier too. _A boy!_ He rolled into a nearby bush and lay in wait to size up his rival. Mia summited the hill first, wearing a puffy, pink coat and matching earmuffs. _Geez, babe, it's not that cold,_ Marco Jr. snickered to himself. It was a balmy thirty-five degrees today, but Mia never experienced real winter in either Florida or Southern California.

"This is incredible!" she breathed, and her beautiful eyes grew into wide, copper suns.

"Oh, that's not even a fraction of the kingdom, Mia," a deeper voice answered. "Just wait until you see the Southern Wilds or the Forest of Certain Death."

_No way!_ Marco Jr. bristled in disbelief when he saw Orion reach for Mia's hand. It couldn't be! There had to be a mistake…

"By the way," Orion said. "I'm sorry the last time you came to Mewni ended so badly. I promise you my life isn't constantly full of danger, and we can have a relaxing time today."

"I hope so," she said with a hint of fear lingering in her voice. "I'm excited to sit in on a squire training session. It sounds like school but cooler."

He laughed, "Yeah, I guess, but at least you get a winter break. My Captain doesn't allow us a day off from our studies."

They continued their innocent conversation, and Marco Jr. watched intently, although he felt somewhat at ease. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary so far—Orion was just being his usual sweet self to Mia. _They're probably just friends,_ Marco Jr. insisted, partly for the sake of his own sanity. A thousand questions rattled in his head about how Mia and Orion knew each other, but he ignored them. New Echo Creek and Mewni were linked together, so it seemed logical that the two would cross paths somehow. _Right?_

Suddenly, the conversation ended with ticklish laughter as Orion hoisted Mia against the tree, holding her in his arms. "Wow, you're so strong…" she marveled, pressing her forehead to his.

"I'm a Butterfly," the prince boasted. "That's what we are."

"Oh, really?"

"Really. What's it like having a bug prince for a boyfriend?" He purred when Mia cupped his cheeks, causing his sun-shaped marks to glow softly.

"I love it."

Their lips merged in a kiss, and Marco Jr. nearly blew his cover by hyperventilating when Mia wrapped her legs around Orion's waist. _No_…_nononono!_ The world turned black, and Marco Jr. staggered backward, trembling mightily to the point of hysteria. Everything was wrong. The air tightened his throat, the ground became like a mere shadow, and the light of the sun dimmed. Reality evaporated into thin smoke, revealing a horrible nightmare that shook his soul out of his body for a split second. When it returned, Marco Jr. choked and sputtered as a thousand conflicting emotions consumed him with immeasurable rage, sorrow, and hurt.

_No._ No, it couldn't be. This couldn't be real. He couldn't have lost his soulmate forever. Mia was his world—his life. Without her, he had nothing as a pathetic high school dropout who hinged his entire existence on being hers. What was his purpose anymore? Why the hell was he on Mewni? What was his future? A dark madness shrouded his vision until his eyes saw nothing: no sun, cloud, or trees. He was alone. Utterly alone with the thing he feared the most—himself. This was his fault, and now, he had to live with it. Lady Fate always dealt the cruelest hand.

_I have to do something_, Marco Jr.'s hands formed fists as he continued to watch Orion with _his_ woman. He wanted to hate him. He wanted to charge into battle and fight as he always did when someone wronged him at school, which earned him the feared name of _El Toro Rojo_. At Echo Creek Academy, Marco Jr. ruled with his brawn and might, winning every fist and knife fight to be had. But what could he do against his nephew—his flesh and blood? Orion wasn't masher Tommy DuFey or racist Oliver Smith, who constantly ragged on immigrants. This was his nephew, whom he loved as his own brother since the day they first met. The precious memory was as vivid as if it happened yesterday and not fourteen years ago. Star and Marco had visited Earth a few weeks after the twins were born to drop them off for some alone time. At first, Marco Jr.'s parents tried to prevent his three-year-old self from bothering the babies too much, but, eventually, he snuck into their room and met them face-to-face. Even if he drank and smoked his brain into a shriveled raisin, forgetting everything including his own name, Marco Jr. would _never_ forget the curious green eyes—_his_ own eyes from his mother—beholding him with warmth and curiosity. His nieces and nephews were Marco Jr.'s life. They were the siblings he _wished_ he had, and as much as he wanted Mia back, he couldn't hurt Orion.

_Why would I want to? _Shame and anger left Marco Jr. confused, and he wept bitterly. Suddenly, he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. "Excuse me, Sir Marco, Captain Higgs wants you back for training."

Wiping away his tears, Marco Jr. cleared his throat. "Alright, I'm coming, Douglass."

"Are you okay, sir?" the young squire asked in a quiet voice. "It sounds like you're crying."

"What's it to you, _Johansen?_" Marco Jr. grunted.

Mewmans greatly valued familial relationships, and Douglass was King Rock's sister's son, and therefore, Marco Jr.'s kin by marriage. The young boy always stuck by his side, even when the other squires loathed him, but he wasn't in the mood for obligation-induced pity. He stormed down the hill and into the training arena where the other squires and knights were gathered on low benches. A few of the knights, namely Jackie and Kelly, greeted him, but Marco Jr. simply walked past them to his seat on the last bench. Orion and Mia appeared a few moments later and sat with Andromeda and the other young royals. The princess greeted Mia with a smile, and Marco Jr. realized that she was an accomplice in this too. _Who can I trust anymore?_ He continued to sulk.

"On your feet," Sir Jorby barked. "Salute!"

The entire Kingsguard stood at attention with their fists over their hearts. Captain Higgs strolled into the arena and surveyed her forces with deep scrutiny to ensure everything was in order. Once pleased by her knights, she nodded, "At ease, Kingsguard, and welcome to another day of group training." When they sat down, she continued, pacing as she talked, "Now, I know we're still recovering from the demon attack during the Silver Bell Ball. And while I won't name any names—" she glared at Marco Jr. "—I think we all need to be more diligent in our duties to the castle. Demons aren't something we ordinarily deal with in the Overworld, but in light of the recent attacks, we'll be working with the Lucitor Kingsguard in learning anti-demon fighting techniques. This will require us to wield one of these bad boys."

She unsheathed a fancy rapier for all to see. Its elegant, black blade almost disappeared into thin air until it caught a flash of light from the sun, revealing its deadly edge. "Feast your eyes on this beauty," Higgs smirked at the awe in her knights' face. "A good warrior may master one weapon, but she must be competent at others. Rapiers are the Lucitors' specialty and are the premiere demon-fighting machine when enchanted. Now, before I turn you all loose with magical swords, we're going to learn how to wield a normal rapier. The best way to approach this weapon is—"

Marco Jr.'s ears roared with blood when he saw Mia nestle in Orion's arms for warmth. Something _had_ to be done. He couldn't just allow another boy to steal her away. An alpha male like Marco Jr. had a reputation to uphold, and he wasn't about to lose the sole reason he came to Mewni. If Mia wanted a man of action—someone who took charge of destiny—then she was about to get it.

"I'm tired of hearing my own voice, so I've arranged for some peer teaching." Higgs concluded her lecture, "Prince Orion and Prince Dante are both very familiar with rapiers since their fathers are accomplished swordsmen. Therefore, they're going to spar and show you the basics. Are you, Prince Dante?"

_It's now or never_, Marco Jr. shot to his feet and pointed the tip of his sword straight at Orion, "I object! This fight is mine. I hereby challenge Prince Orion Diaz-Butterfly to a Duel!"

The knights gasped, and Kelly and Jackie exchanged a concerned glance. In an instant, the atmosphere of the arena grew tense as two sets of green eyes met each other: one recoiling in shock and the other glinting with cold determination. For a split second, the hurt and fear on Orion's face almost made Marco Jr. back down. _Am I really going to do this?_ The thought of fighting his own nephew made his stomach twist into knots, but when he saw Mia staring in horror, protective rage set in again. _So be it_, adrenaline surged in his blood and quaked in his muscles.

"Look, Uncle Marco, we don't have to do this," Orion insisted. "I was going to talk to you about Mia after you sobered up."

"I'm not talking, Rye! We're settling this the old-fashioned way: whoever wins, gets the girl."

Mia objected, "Excuse me, MJ, I'm not a trophy, and I already broke up with you! That's _final!_"

He rolled his eyes. "You don't mean it, babe. I know you don't."

"Stop!" Orion took a step forward. "I'm not fighting you, but I'm also not going to let you treat my girlfriend rudely."

"_Your_ girlfriend?" Marco Jr. scoffed with a sick laugh. "Mia will always be _mine_—one way or another."

"Diaz, sit your ass down or it won't be attached to you much longer!" Higgs became so furious that her face and ears turned as red as her hair.

Normally, Marco Jr. would have bowed and obeyed her command, lest he drew her ire, but he was beyond fear now. Nothing scared him except losing Mia, and he swore a black oath to the universe that he'd do anything to win her back, even if it jeopardized his soul.

"Stay out of this!" he boldly barked at her. "It's between me and Orion. Mewmans are allowed to fight kin over mates, and I'm exercising my right. This is about dignity and love and honor!" His last words gave Marco Jr. the perfect idea to bait his nephew into a fight. "In fact, I also challenge your honor as Prince of Mewni, Orion, for sneaking off with my girlfriend behind my back!"

The knights nervously murmured amongst one another, and their eyes sought the Orion for his response. Even Higgs did not intervene, although she muttered a cascade of curses under her breath. Just like high schoolers, Mewmans fiercely guarded their honor, and to have it challenged openly demanded action. _Checkmate_, Marco Jr. narrowed his eyes with gleeful satisfaction. He was going to get the fight he wanted.

Reluctantly, Orion sighed, "Alright, uncle. I'm not doing this because I want to but because I have to."

_Sure_, Marco Jr. shrugged.

"You're not going to fight me with a practice sword, are you?"

"Hey, Dante, let me borrow your sword." Marco Jr. demanded.

The demon prince handed him the rapier. "This is a real weapon, MJ," he said. "Just keep that in mind when you use it on my best friend."

"Whatever you say, Lucitor," Marco Jr. grumbled, sensing Dante's sharp rebuke.

Andromeda refused to look at him.

The warriors marched to the center of the arena as the sun approached its late zenith, melting the frost from the browned grass stalks. The anticipation in the air was almost maddening, but Marco Jr. drank it in until it drove him into a frenzy. He loved this feeling. He loved how nature held her breath when he faced an opponent and how everyone's attention was on him, the big star. Seldom did Mewmans watch a proper Duel, and he'd give them—and Mia—a show to remember. After all, _El Toro Rojo _never lost a fight, especially not one over a girl.

Orion and Marco Jr. met in the middle and shook hands as custom mandated, reciting the traditional Duel blessing to appease the Spirits. "Let the Spirits judge between you and me and be honored by this contest," Orion said.

"And let the Stump's wrath tarry another day," Marco Jr. said the traditional reply, although he badly wanted to boast about his previous victories and the epitaph given to him by vanquished foes: _El Diablo_. He only used that title during fights to intimidate others.

With pleasant words exchanged, Marco Jr. and Orion retreated to their corners of the arena, signaling the start of the Duel. For several moments, they stalked around in circles to look for weaknesses in each other. Although Orion would deny it, Marco Jr. saw bloodlust in his eyes—a desire honed by generations of warrior ancestors. As the rivals gradually drifted closer, the familial bonds that held them together dissolved, and they settled into the same deep instinct that drove stags to fight during the rut, overriding the normal aversion to pain and conflict. Here, Marco Jr. and Orion—old master versus young buck—were pulled by a primitive pull as old as time, one the squire knew very well. Only women had such power over men, transforming them from gentlemen to brutes in mere seconds. Marco Jr. doubted whether or not Orion truly understood. After all, his virgin mind could never comprehend the addictiveness of love—from its innocence to its depraved carnality—as he did.

Closing his eyes, he thought of Mia—her scent, her touch, her presence—and reveled in the sudden burst of energy and focus. This was his last battle for her heart, and Marco Jr. knew he could not lose. When he opened his eyes again, he drew his sword and uttered a silent prayer for strength and cunning before charging straight for Orion. The heavy heels of his cowboy boots sunk into softened earth and the whole world blurred around him into a single tunnel with only his opponent at the end. Several feet away, he held out his blade to prepare for a strike. _I'm not sorry!_ He closed the distance but swiftly realized that the target had vanished. _Where'd he go?_ By the time Marco Jr.'s brain fully registered what happened, he felt the tip of a thin blade penetrate the chainmail protecting his side.

"Dammit!" He winced in pain, realizing just how close he came to being disemboweled on the first pass.

Orion flicked the blood off his blade and readied himself for another charge. "You gotta be quicker than that," he said. "This isn't a broadsword, Uncle Marco. Rapiers are about speed and precision."

"Don't tell me how to fight!" Marco Jr. rushed again but was repelled backward with a shove of Orion's blade, which created enough distance for the prince to strike again. Though the blade pierced his stomach—just above the bellybutton—Marco Jr. still remained undeterred. He had received _paper cuts_ worse than this. "I'm just getting started!" he boasted. "You haven't seen anything yet."

He swung his blade, but it met nothing but empty air as Orion sidestepped. Every time Marco Jr. lashed out, his opponent ducked and dodged out of the way. The squires began to laugh in the background, and embarrassment made Marco Jr.'s attempted attacks more erratic. He blundered perfect opportunities and stumbled on his feet, even tripping into a pile of mud when Orion evaded to the right. _Stop laughing at me!_ Part of him wanted to slap the shit-eating grin of Freyja's freckled face or teach Gary Jumpblossom a lesson about picking on an older squire, but Marco Jr. knew he was getting ahead of himself. Right now, he needed to focus on beating Orion, and _then _he would pound the other squires into paste.

"Stop being a fucking coward and fight me!" Marco Jr. roared in frustration.

"I'm not going to," Orion feigned to the left.

"Aren't you supposed to be the son of the greatest warrior queen ever?" Marco Jr. jeered. "Hell, I bet my brother was more daring than you at your age."

"Watch it," Orion narrowed his eyes.

Encouraged by the reaction, Marco Jr. continued to egg him on, "And newsflash, dearest nephew, I'm _never_ giving up Mia. She's mine. I had her first. What's a young boy like you in comparison to a _man_ like me? You can never give her what I can."

His laughter was cut short by a sharp slash to the thigh, and Marco Jr. slumped to the ground. Blinding pain left him reeling when the razor-sharp blade dug into his shoulder. Screaming, he looked into Orion's eyes and saw the chilling resolve dance in them. "I am no man," Orion growled in a voice wilder than anything a human could utter. "That's why I'm giving you the chance to stand down before I _really _hurt you. Come on, uncle, we can just end this here."

Orion offered his hand, but Marco Jr. kicked mud in his face and used the opportunity to tackle the prince to the ground.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Darrion yelled, but Marco Jr. did not care if his actions incurred the Stump's wrath. He had to win no matter what.

With their weapons forgotten, they continued to fight, kicking and punching each other as they wrestled. In the beginning, Marco Jr.'s size and weight gave him the advantage, but he vastly underestimated his nephew's cunning and strength. Orion carefully waited for him to tire out before taking control of the battle. A blow to the face sent Marco Jr. reeling, followed by a kick to the jaw. He instantly recognized the restraint in each attack, which should have shattered his skull and knocked out teeth. Still unfazed by the danger of fighting a superhuman alien, Marco Jr. rose to his feet and sprang again, landing a solid punch to Orion's chest. Once the prince fell to the ground, he unleashed his fury. _No one defeats the one and only Bull of Echo Creek!_ He summoned all of his experience from school: back-alley brawls, clumsy incidents fueled by drunken words, and, of course, fights over girls after school.

"There," Marco Jr. panted, wiping the sweat off his face. "I think that does it." Now, all he had to do was claim his prize.

As he turned to walk away, a single punch sent him flying across the arena and into a screaming crowd of squires. His vision dimmed, but he saw a pair of blazing suns emerge from the gloom, followed by flaming, blond hair and dazzling, green eyes. Purple and green magic radiated from Orion's body, causing the sun to flee behind a veil of clouds. There, in the middle of the arena, stood the son of Star Butterfly and future King of Mewni in all of his majesty. This wasn't a dopey kid from high school, who could be forced into submission with one push, and Marco Jr. felt dread freeze his blood for he knew the dark truth. Orion _let_ him win. How could he be vain enough to think that he could beat a Mewman with magic that could tear apart dimensions? _Orion wouldn't use that kind of magic on me, would he?_ Marco Jr. remembered the story of how Star nearly killed Tom after he tried to murder Marco.

"This Duel is over," Orion said.

"Hey, who said I was—"

"**I, the Prince of Mewni and heir to the throne, say it is!**" Orion snarled in his Butterfly voice, and the air shivered with magic. "**I'm tired of this nonsense!**"

It was then that Marco Jr. remembered what happened at the Silver Bell Ball. He was half asleep when the Magic called him into the ballroom where he caught the tail-end of a spectacular dance between Orion and Mia. Panic set in, and he tried desperately to deny anything was going on. But now, he knew the truth: the fight really was over. What if Mia _had_ really left him for an opponent he couldn't defeat? What human had a chance against a magical creature with six hands?

Orion stood over Marco Jr. and raised his fist, ready to strike him down, but he exhaled and released the magic. Tears fell down his cheeks, extinguishing the glow of his suns. "Please," Orion's voice became a whisper. "I love you, Uncle Marco, and I don't want something to come between us. I don't want to lose you like I lost Andie." He wiped his tears away and extended a hand. "Truce?"

As much as he wanted to take his nephew's hand, the cold reality slammed Marco Jr. hard. Mia was gone, and he was alone. _I can't deal with this!_ Sobs racked his chest, reducing him into a crying wimp. Defeated and disheartened, Marco Jr. turned the other way and ran, not caring if stupid Freyja laughed at him. Candlestick was right: he had no future. Especially not without Mia.

* * *

**Review Roundup**

**viceversa96-I can't say more to that point but expect the unexpected...**

**RJWritingInk- You are right about Etheria and elitism. Out of all the characters, there are very few who are unredeemable, but she and Dave are one of them. They want to carry everything back because the old days suited them, but it'll be up to Star, Marco, and the gang to stop them. Also, we'll see how the Promise really works but basically, Festivia's line is still bound by it.**

**Lyger 0- Poor Mia, her first trip to Mewni ends in a demon attack. You're right that it's not a good first impression, but I wouldn't worry. Danger is a part of the Butterfly business.**

**Aldal- Thanks! I love lore, and I think it's a welcomed addition since the whole AU is a more in-depth view of Mewni. We'll definitely see more Lucitor lore later on. We'll find out more about Dave soon, but the old and next generation must be ready for anything.**

**Starco4everr- Thanks. I've always imagined them with a large family.**

**Alfonso Sparda- The demons at the Silver Bell Ball are only the beginning...and we'll see what happens with the baby.**


End file.
